Random Acts
by madkins
Summary: 19 yr old orphan Bella Swan comes across a group of homeless individuals and in a Random Act of kindness finds the love and family she has been missing her entire life.
1. Chapter 1

My God it's cold. Thank goodness all of my exams are over this weather is getting terrible. Memphis never gets weather like this, so the city is in a panic. My boss decided to close early and let us all go home for the day and I'm freezing as I head to my truck.

Just as I'm rounding the corner near Second and Court heading to the parking lot I hear a wimper and look over to see a group of people huddled together in an alley. I count seven adults and two children, two very small children. I know right away they are homeless.

"Crap" I mutter it's too cold for the little ones its going to get below 10 degrees tonight they have got to get those babies off the street or they won't make it til morning.

"Hey, do you guys need money for the shelter?" I asked. There was one right up the street I knew it cost 4 dollars a person for a stay.

"There was no room" a blond headed man answered "They turned us away."

Just then I heard crying the distinct sound of a baby what the…

"Do you have a baby with you?" I screeched.

No one answered I'm pretty sure they were thinking I would call the police in all honestly I should have, a baby should not be subjected to this, hell no one should be subjected to this.

The copper haired one spoke up and said "Please help us." He stepped out of the huddle and my breath caught at the sight of him he was tall around 6'3 and his eyes were amazing. Even in his ragged clothes and scruffy appearance he was stunning. I realized then that he held a small infant in his coat and my heart lurched in my chest.

It took me all of five seconds to make my decision. I looked up at the sky and said "God please don't make me regret this" before looking at the group and saying "come with me."

He didn't hesitate but a blond haired woman yelled "We can't go with her, I won't go with her. She's just gonna call the cops. They're gonna take my babies." She looked at me with such malice that I instinctively stepped back.

"Even if she does I have got to get him off the streets." He looked down at the baby in his arms then back at me. His green eyes held mine for a moment before he looked back at the blond "I won't let him die like this. You make your own decisions."

"Look, I'm not going to call the police. Come with me I promise to help you as much as I can. I'm not going to force you it's your choice, but these kids need to be some place warm. Come at least for tonight okay."

The small dark haired girl moved forward "I'm going with her" she stated through clenched teeth she was shivering so hard I could hear her teeth chattering together. She had on a thin jacket and not much else. A tall, wiry, light brown haired boy stood behind her and nodded at me.

The blond girl was having a stare down with a tall dark haired man. He almost made me rethink my decision he was huge like wrestler huge. He looked at me as if reading my thoughts and smiled a small as if to reassure me.

"No Emmett we can find someplace safe tonight. We are not going with her. We can't trust her you know this" she sneered as she pulled the two children behind her. She turned and looked at me like I was the lowest form of life she had ever seen.

Now I like to consider myself level headed but this chick was pissing me off. "Look Barbie if you want to stay out here and freeze to death go right ahead anyone who is interested in a warm place and food follow me. I'm not gonna stand here and beg any of you to come with me."

Even as I was turning I felt bad for the kids that would be left behind with their psycho mother. I knew that even if I called the police by the time they responded they would be gone from this spot.

"Momma please" a small voice called out and once again my heart broke.

I looked at the others and said "My truck is this way."

"Not that we don't appreciate this but why are you helping us? I'm Carlisle by the way."

"Well Carlisle if it wasn't for the kids I probably would've kept walking, sorry but it's the truth."

"Well thank you anyway for helping. This is my wife Esme" he said pointing to a small statured brown haired woman whom had yet to speak, "and that's Alice and Jasper, the ginger head is Edward. "

"I'm Bella."

As we neared my truck we heard the giant call out to us "Please Wait for us!"

The family of four ran up and the big guy stated "Look I know she was being hostile but she has reasons for being the way she is but right now the safety of my kids is more important so please allow us to come."

I unlocked the truck for the others and looked at the couple "Look I now have reservations about you two but I won't leave these babies out in the cold because their mom has mental issues, but if she gets out of hand you have to go. Are we clear?" I may be nice but a pushover I am not. I needed them to know this.

He nodded "Crystal."

"Good lets go."

We climbed in my old Lincoln Navigator and headed for my home in Whitehaven. None of us knew that my small random act would change all our lives for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riding down I-55 passing Riverside drive, I was wondering what in the hell was I thinking picking up strangers, four of which happened to be men. It was stupid and rash and I knew it. These people could attack me at any moment and I was severely out numbered, but looking over at Edward whom was sitting in the passenger seat holding his son I couldn't regret it. I would never forgive myself if any of these children had died tonight and that was a very real possibility.

"How old is he?" I asked him softly the quiet in the truck was starting to unnerve me.

"Four months." He mumbled out, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts and I couldn't help but wonder how he came to be in the position he was in.

I took the time to take in his appearance. His clothes were dirty and disheveled, but they were designer. The shirt was Polo and the jeans True Religion, I recognized the logos. He had a pair of Doc Martens on his feet and a Nike backpack. His coat was leather. I knew that these were not the clothes of a typical homeless person.

Alice and Jasper on the other hand were wearing bare minimum clothing. Jasper didn't even have on socks or a coat. And they smelled awful, the need to let down the windows was strong, but I had to consider the babies were in the car and the temperature was steadily dropping as the sun went down.

"Are all of you guys family?" I wondered aloud.

"No, we all met in the streets we learned safety was in numbers so we stick together." Carlisle said from the back of the truck. He, Esme, Jasper and Alice were seated on my third row leaving blondie and the giant, Emmett, behind me. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, the blonde was volatile, but the kids had to sit on the floor and Emmett was too big for the third row.

"Alice and Jasper joined us last week." He continued on. "So where are you taking us if you don't mind me asking."

He was the most talkative and it seemed the leader of this little band of misfits.

"Well I have a rental property a few blocks from my home that I had to evict some tenants out of three weeks ago. They trashed the place, but the electricity and water is still connected." I answered him quickly. I wish I could take the babies with me, but here was no way any of these people were sleeping in the house with me. I might wake up dead or completely robbed blind. I was no idiot.

"I'm going to drop you guys there so you can turn on the hot water tank and the heat. Then I'm going to get you guys linens and food from my home as well as any necessities you may need. I have several air mattresses at home and I can get soap and toothpaste from the Family Dollar on the corner. That way you guys can shower and what not"

Everyone seemed to perk up at the mention of a bath. They needed it I couldn't even tell the sex of the two kids they were so dirty.

Next to me the baby started to cry and Edward pulled out a bottle of water and stuck it in his mouth. I almost ran off the road.

"You don't have any milk for him." It was more of a statement than a question.

He shook his head and I could see the shame and frustration on his face.

I realized then how good I've had it in life. I wasn't rich but I was very comfortable my parents had seen to that. Simply being able to feed myself and having a place to sleep, is something I take for granted. I've never gone without a meal unless it was intentional and I grew up in my home.

"Well I'm sure the little rich girl will fix that huh?" Blondie spit out.

"Rosalie stop it." Emmett hissed at her. So that was the bitch's name.

I getting really sick of her mouth, but I took the high road. "Yes I am." This seemed to piss her off even more and that made me happy.

We pulled up to the rental and I turned off the truck. "Well here we are lets go inside."

Everyone piled out and I had to dig in my bottomless pit that I call a purse for the keys to this particular home.

"This place is huge." Alice exclaimed excited.

It really wasn't, it was a standard three bedroom with a carport that had been enclosed and could be used as an addition bedroom or den. It only had one bathroom a small kitchen and a nice sized living room. But then again to a homeless person this was probably the Taj Mahal.

Once inside I immediately turned on the heat. "Don't worry the house will warm in about twenty minutes." The next thing was the hot water tank. I kept these things off to keep the bill low so the water would be ice cold. However it wouldn't take long to heat maybe two hours. Once I got it running I came out of the utility closet and faced the group.

Rosalie was hissing at them "She's gonna call the cops we need to leave."

Jasper spoke for the first time "Did you not see the police precinct we passed if she wanted to turn us in she would've just went there. I'm not leaving until she kicks me out Alice needs to be warm tonight we don't even have coats like the rest of you do, it's too cold outside Rose."

I decided to step in "Look I know you don't know me, but if you allow me too I can help you. It's up to you but if you cross me we are done." I looked pointedly at Rosalie.

"We won't you have our word." Edward spoke up looking directly in my face and I believed him.

Okay so I'm gonna go to my house then Family dollar as planned I shouldn't be long my home is only a few blocks away."

As I was pulling out of the driveway I thanked God that I wasn't hurt. I rushed to my house top pack up what I needed. The air mattresses were in the garage so loaded those first. Pillows and quilts were in my downstairs closet, that took me three trips. I then loaded a duffle bag with a change of clothes for the girls I couldn't help the guys but I'm sure the ladies wouldn't mind having clean underwear.

Next I raided my pantry. There was no refrigerator in the house but there was a stove so I picked up several canned soups, bread, and Peanut butter. I did have a cooler so I got out some cold cut meats, eggs, and bacon .

A pot and a frying pan were added to the bounty and then I was headed to family dollar.

Ivory soap $1.50

10 face towels $5.00

10 Bath towels 1.50 a towel $15.00

Toothpaste $1.50

Shampoo $1.00

Baby powder $1.00

Baby shampoo $3.00

2 pack onsie $4.00

Cheap pampers $6.50

Paper plates, forks, and cups $4.00

Economy pack tooth brushes $3.00

Generic baby formula $8.00

Total 53.50

After loading up, I headed to the rental with my loot, having no idea to the clusterfuck that was happening there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I pull up to the house and there are three police cars surrounding the yard.

"What the hell is going on?" I yell at an officer that has Emmett on the ground in handcuffs. I look over and see Edward and Carlisle in the back of a squad car as I assume the others are.

"Why are they being arrested they haven't done anything." I ask the officer who holds his hands up to stop me from coming any closer.

" Mam they broke into this home and are being charged." He looked so pleased with himself that I wanted to slap him.

"They didn't break in I let them in! This is my house AND WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN!" I scream at him.

"Mam I gonna ask you to back up or I m going to place you under arrest. The owners of this property called us they are inside." He stated aggressively looking at me like I was insane.

"Sir I own this property and I most assuredly did not call you." I said to him trying to stay calm so the situation would not get any worse. "Would you like to see identification."

He then looks at me and realizes that he may have a situation on his hands.

"Black Clearwater get over here!" He yells at two officers who rush over.

"This lady says she owns this property and these people have a right to be here." He informs the officers.

The male officer is tall and almost as big as Emmett looks at me with undisguised lust.

The chick looks at me and laughs "Yeah right what are you 18."

"19 actually what does that have to do with anything."

At this moment James and Victoria Hunter, my former tenants, come outside with one of the officers.

Victoria looked shocked to see me and a little scared I guess she's remembering that ass kicking I had to dish out. "Officer I evicted those two from this home three weeks ago. I have the documentation to prove so in my glove compartment." I tell him and turn to my truck.

I get all my documentation required and ID and present to the officer in charge. His look of skepticism changes right before my eyes as he turns to the Hunters. "You were evicted from his property you have no right to be here AND you made a false police report. What do you have to say for yourselves."

"There is also a warrant out for their arrest for vandalism. They trashed my house." I supplied ready for this to end.

James never being the brightest apple in the bunch takes off running two officers immediately give chase. I just shake my head so much for love he left his wife standing here. I look over at Victoria as she was being handcuffed "You have to be the stupidest people on the face of the planet to come back here."

I don't wait to hear her reply I turn to Officer Black who was letting Jasper out of the squad car "Where are the children?"

"They are still inside we were gonna call child services." He admitted sheepishly. " I hadn't gotten around to it."

I look around for the others Rosalie is running toward house and Alice and Esme are rushing to Jasper and Carlisle. This was a big mess, but it could've ended worse.

The senior officer was apologizing to Carlisle and Esme for the misunderstanding and Edward to the cue from Rosalie and headed to the house to check on his son.

Entering the living room Rosalie was crying over her children rocking them back and forth in her arms. They were actually clean. I guess I was gone longer than I anticipated. I could make out a little blond head in two pigtails obviously a girl.

"Uhmm is everyone okay?" I questioned. After all this hoopla I wouldn't be surprised if they bolted.

Edward looked up at me "I thought you had lied to us." Was all he said. I could see the relief in his face as he rocked his son.

"I didn't mean to be gone for so long but I had to get a lot of things and I'm sorry that happened those two psychos were the former tenants I had to kick out."

Carlisle cleared his throat and untangled himself from Esme and said "The officer explained it all after he let us out of the squad car. We know what happened it wasn't your fault."

"The hell it's not." Rosalie screeched "They almost took us to jail, took our kids and for what? One night of not sleeping on the streets." Her shoulders slumped and she buried her face in her children's hair. It's not..It's not worth it."

"Is that what your problem is? You think Im going to kick you out when the weather breaks." I was a lot of things but heartless was not one of them.

"You think we haven't met others like you? You wanna fill your little charity quota for the year so a few nights and some food and then it's on with your life." She tossed out bitterly. "BUT WE GO BACK TO WHERE YOU FOUND US!"

Her yelling agitated the baby and he started crying. Edward looked …..tired there really was no other word for it.

"Look I was trying to help not make things worse for you. I'm not going to ask you to leave I meant what I said you guys are my new tenants. I have a few things we can discuss but first lets get all of the stuff out of my truck and set up. I ordered pizza so it should be delivered at any moment and we can talk while we eat okay."

The guys headed out to the truck and began to bring in all the stuff I had collected. The beds had to be plugged in to be blown up and the cooler was placed at the back door with the eggs and bacon. It was so cold nothing would go bad.

Edward looked really appreciative of the things I'd gotten for the baby and when he smiled at me. A real live full on panty dropping smile, my stomach did a somersault. I had to shake my head to clear the daze and I heard Alice snicker in the background and shot her a look. She just looked all smug. Whatever.

Great Bella fall for the homeless guy I thought to myself…well he is really pretty…. Stop just stop.

Just then the doorbell rang. Please let this be the pizza I can't deal with anymore drama today I thought as I headed to the front door. Sure enough it was the pizza I signed the slip gave him a tip and sat in the living room floor with my new tenants.

Esme handed everyone a plate and I looked at everyone as they began to eat and started "Let's talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sat with my back against the wall and allowed everyone to get comfortable before I began speaking.

"Let me start off by reassuring you all that I have no intentions of putting you out. You are all welcome to stay here but that will come with conditions."

I took a deep breath and began "Rosalie and Edward first thing Monday morning you are both going to Department of Human Services on Third street. You both need to apply for government assistance."

I saw Edward stiffen so I said "These babies need food and insurance to visit a physician. You will both receive food stamps and state insurance for yourselves as well as the kids. Don't let your pride keep your children hungry and without the proper care they need."

He looked away I could tell this was a sore subject for him but he knew the reality of his situation.

"I've tried that before they denied me because I don't have an address." Rosalie piped in.

"Well you have one now." I stated matter of factly. She was still believing that I would throw them all out in the street. Honestly I couldn't blame her hell they just met me 4 hours ago. I'm sure they all need to process all that has happened in this short amount of time.

"Secondly this is not a shelter and everyone will pull their own weight. There is a warehouse about 15 minutes away by bus that will pay you day to day for work. All you have to do is show up and have a valid ID and they will allow you to work. Is that a problem for anyone." I looked around and Jasper raised his hands.

"All of our things were stolen over a week ago my license was in my wallet. Alice's was also taken."

"How old are the two of you, you both look awfully young." For a minute I was concerned that they were teenage runaways.

"I'm 21" Alice said "Jasper is 22." That shocked me they looked younger than I did and Alice was so small.

"Oh….. well Monday while Rosalie and Edward are at DHS you two will be getting copies of your licenses." They both nodded their heads in agreement and I continued. "The job will pay you all minimum wage but you will get a check at the end of your shifts."

I paused to make sure everyone was following me. "Now I don't expect this to be your permanent employment a friend of mine is the Department manager at The DPS they always need hub workers and drivers I will get him to pull your applications but the process takes about 2 weeks and he is on vacation this week."

"They won't hire us. I've been three times applying for a job." Emmett exclaimed exasperated.

"I'm sure but that was before you met me. Getting a job half the time is about who you know. Riley owes me big and I'm collecting by getting a job for the four of you." Emmett just looked at me and shrugged. I could tell he didn't want to get his hopes up but I saw something flash in his eyes.

"Ladies we will be on the lookout for you guys. I have to make some phone calls but I'm sure I can find you guys something." I paused and asked "Is everyone okay with this do you feel as if I'm overstepping if so let me know now."

No one spoke so I took that as my cue to keep going. "Tomorrow I will call my pastor, my church gives to various charities and individuals in need. Now they won't give you cash but will provide a gift card with a few hundred dollars to each of you for Wal-mart. There you can buy clothes, shoes, food, whatever you need. They did the same thing for the Hurricane Katrina victims a few years back."

I was about to continue when Edward interrupted. "What are you?" He asked he had this perplexed look on his face as if he was trying to piece together a puzzle.

I laughed out loud being used to this question. People always commented that I had a "look" whatever that meant. I wasn't offended at all I was proud of my background. The others looked a little curious as well.

"Well I guess you can say I'm a mutt my mom was biracial Asian and White, and my father was African American."

"Ahhh" Was the only response I got with a head nod. He then looked over at Rosalie whose face had hardened once again. Ok what was that about I wondered until Rosalie spoke out.

"Wasn't it obvious what she was. She's one of them and here we are in her damn house and this will end badly."

"What the hell is a one of them." I asked using quotation marks at them sitting up straight. My tone was ice cold and everyone caught the tenor. Rosalie was well on her way to being introduced to my fist.

Emmett tried to defuse the situation by quieting Rosalie down but I wanted to know what this bitch's problem was and if I'm putting two and two together correctly then we have an issue.

Carlisle decided to intervene and leaned towards me "Rosalie has had some awful things happen to her in the past it's no excuse for her bad behavior, but I promise we will get her under control." Emmett at this moment pulled Rosalie towards the back room and shut the door.

I held his gaze for a few moments and decided to let it go for now. I can on occasion behave like a grown up.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments in which no one knew what to say, so I decided to bite the bullet.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked. Carlisle motioned his hand for me to continue. "How did this happen to all of you?"

No one said a word.

EPOV

I looked at the exotic woman sitting against the wall talking to us as if we were human beings and not scum of the earth. The only word that could describe Bella was beautiful and even that didn't do her justice. She had long thick brown hair that hung to the middle of her back and wide set eyes that had a slight slant to them belying her Asian heritage. Her lips were full like most African Americans and she had a slim nose. Her skin tone was like a light tan just a little more bronze.

Now that she has stated her heritage it's easy to see. I'm pretty certain Rosalie had guessed this a long time ago which explains her hostility towards Bella, but I wasn't going allow Rosalie and her prejudice to ruin this for my son. I was no charity case but I man enough to admit that I needed help. The world had conspired against me hell my own father had left me to the wolves and I've hit rock bottom.

Bella had given us all a lease on life and wasn't about to waste it. She was a rare find, she was a mix of sweet and tough that was hard to pull off. She had a quiet confidence about her and mixed with her alluring looks she was irresistible. Her inner self only made her even more gorgeous if that was possible. How many women or men for that matter would have taken the chance and picked us up off the street as she did. So I decided to tell my horror story first.

Rosalie and Emmett came back into the living room just as I was about to begin.

"My Father was the CEO of Noreflex corporation. We had it all, growing up I went to the best schools and graduated top of my class from Dartmouth. Once I finished school I moved up quickly in the business world I'm sure Being Edward Masens son didn't hurt. I married my college sweetheart and life was good. Until my father and his greed screwed it up. He embezzled millions of dollars in corporate funds draining all employees of their 401ks and retirement. To top that off the company went bankrupt behind this. They couldn't trace the funds or figure out who had stolen the money. Three years ago the Feds figured out it was him and were going to arrest him. Somehow he found out about the warrant and he fled the country leaving me and my mother to deal with the fall out."

I ran my hand through my hair as I told the events that changed my life forever. "The media and public were out for blood and we were the scapegoats. All of my assets were frozen and we ended up losing the house. They took everything from my mother and she eventually killed herself she couldn't deal with the reality of being poor."

I choked out this part my mother was a high society woman but I knew she loved me and it hurt to lose her in such a fashion. In the end her so called friends turned their backs on her and shunned her. People she had known her whole life treated her like she was a common criminal.

"I didn't even work for the same company but I was fired from my job with no explanation other than "We're cutting back" no one would hire me I mean I share my father's name so as soon as they saw Edward Masen on the resume I'm pretty sure it was ditched."

I paused for a moment and looked down at Christian. He was sleeping peacefully his little stomach full for the first time in a while.

"Eventually the feds had to release my assets as there was no connection to my father's money, but it only lasted so long six months ago the money ran out. Once it did my wife Tanya filed for divorce and left me and our new son to this life. I pawned my wedding ring and got enough money to get us a room but eventually we were kicked out of there as well. I can find work but what would I do with Christian? I had no one to care for him while I job hunted and no money for daycare or even a baby sitter. My first night on the streets I ran into Carlisle that was six weeks ago and here we are."

"Damn dude" Emmett muttered. Everyone else was quiet this was the first time I told them the entire story. Previously they had only gotten a very shortened version.

"I'm sorry." Bella said softly.

I looked up at her then, I don't think Bella understood the ramifications of her selfless act. She had done so much for us in the short amount of time. I had just decided to give my son up when she walked up on us in that alley. I can admit I was being selfish by keeping him but the thought of being separated from Christian was unbearable. Each day I would convince myself that the next day would be better but I was fooling myself.

I could have left Christian with Carlisle and Esme to find a job, but the fear that they would run off with my son was too great. I'd only known these people for six weeks and we were together for safety purposes not loyalty. If they disappeared I had no way of tracking them down, that was a risk I couldn't take.

I knew that this opportunity was a gift I couldn't waste and I had to do get out there and find employment. Being destitute like this had humbled me like nothing else ever could. I had always been an alpha male and I took my life for granted. That bitch Tanya took my last shred of dignity when instead of standing by me she walked out on me and our son. I lost faith in people and I cursed God. I may have been wealthy but I was never a prick, and I wondered how my life could take such a drastic change for the worse. Why was I being punished for someone else's crimes.

But it was time to remind the worId that I was Edward fucking Masen. I had lost my way for a little while along with my belief in myself.

But the tiny brunette sitting across from me gave me a reason to believe again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The blaring alarm clock pulled me from my desperately needed sleep and I screamed into my pillow. I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night with Alice. I was sleepy and Esme had a job interview today that I needed to drive her to.

I thought back on the past four weeks and smiled. So many changes had been brought about even I had a hard time believing it. After Edward laid it all out there for her. The others with the exception of Rosalie and Emmett all told their stories as well.

Carlisle had been a General Physician. He had been involved in a bad car accident and subsequently became addicted to his pain meds. He began self medicating and his habit got out of control. He was caught when an investigation was lauched to find missing meds that were being stolen from the hospital. Although he wasn't the individual stealing meds the hospital board needed to make an example of him. He lost his medical license and served two years in prison. He was released three years ago. He had been homeless ever since.

He met Esme on the streets when he saved her from an attacker trying to steal her things. The two had been together ever since. They weren't legally married but they considered themselves husband and wife. Hence the reason Alice and I were up so late last night.

Esme had run from her abusive husband. He literally stalked her everywhere she went so she stopped getting jobs as he would always trace her through her social security number. Her family were devout Catholics and would not help her since they did not condone divorce. She eventually ended up on the streets as well.

Ironically her former husband was killed by the brother of his new girlfriend. Apparently he beat her so badly he almost killed her and her brother proceeded to give him what he liked to dish out. Can't say I blamed him. Esme was one of the sweetest individuals I had ever met, how anyone could raise a hand to her was baffling.

Esme was slightly older than Carlisle she was 40 and he was 37. Esme didn't look a day over 30.

Jasper grew up in foster care. He had a shitty case worker who did nothing to help him transition from the system to adulthood. He floundered in the real world when at the age of 18 he was released from the system with no support. Once he got his bearings it was too late he was already on the streets.

While in foster care he had been shipped from home to home and he struggled to make connections with others. The only person he truly let in was Alice. He was always polite just distant.

Alice was the daughter of a serial whore. Her mother drifted from husband to husband without any regard to her daughter. Husband number four tried to have sex with Alice a little over 8 months ago and when Alice refused his advances he told her mother that she came on to him. Her mother promptly kicked her out of the house telling her she was an adult now time to make her own way. She didn't have any money just the few clothes her mother allowed her to pack. Jasper found her three weeks later sleeping in an abandoned house and looked after her. They came across "the crew" as I now called them when Jasper was being jumped by three thugs who were trying to take Alice. They saved her but the two lost all of their possessions during the scuffle.

Hearing all of their stories put so much in perspective for me. Yes I had lost a lot but they had lost it all.

I was surprised when Carlisle asked what my story was.

FLASHBACK

"**So Bella how about you? What is your deal, you are very young where are your parents and how do they feel about this?"**

**I closed my eyes for a minute and proceeded to tell tale of Bella Swan.**

"**Well" I began "my parents met when my father responded to a call in my mother's apartment complex, he was a fireman. It was the most exciting thing he could find once he left the Navy Seals. He could've become a cop but he always said he had had his fill of guns and death so he opted out." **

"**Anyway Charlie was smitten right away and the two began dating seriously I came 10 months to the day they met." I smiled thinking about my parent's whirlwind romance. "My Dad was smart he bought old deteriorating homes for pennies on the dollar and rehabbed them. He felt that abandoned houses deteriorated neighborhoods so he was helping the community and making money as well. The first several homes he sold making lots of money, then he started keeping them as rental properties to insure we would always have some type of income."**

"**My parents were beautiful and social and I was the weird kid. I have a very high IQ and a photographic memory. I was shy and introverted and couldn't relate to my peers. I graduated from high school when I was 14. I was so relieved high school was a nightmare for me. I was never physically bullied and that was probably due to the fact that everyone knew my father, but no one talked to me at all. People did make fun of me all the time and that just pushed me further into my shell."**

**I paused thinking about my high school days and can admit my attitude probably kept a lot of people at bay. I was so afraid of being rejected I just didn't try. "I had scholarship offers everywhere but my mom wouldn't let me leave the state she couldn't stand the thought of me being away from home at such a young age. I fast tracked through college taking a double course load and attending summer school at both the University and the community college. I was a senior in two years."**

**This is where my story went bad. "During my senior year my parents were killed coming from a friends house. A drunk driver hit them head on my father died instantly and my mother 3 days later. Her injuries were too much for her body to overcome."**

"**The state attempted to place me in foster care but I was a 16 year old college senior and scheduled to attend Med school the following year. I got myself an attorney and emancipated myself. It happened pretty quickly as my parents left me all 8 rental properties, my home, and all the money in their checking/savings. They also had several hundred thousand dollars in life insurance policies in which I was the beneficiary."**

"**Financially I was fine but my emotional state was a mess. I didn't handle my parent's death well and slipped into a depression after graduation. I had no friends or family to turn to. My father's parents were both dead and my mother's parents were never involved in our lives much." I fidgeted with my shirt my anti social behavior had isolated me I knew this now. **

"**My parents were my best friends and now I was all alone. I sat out of school for a year wallowing until my pastor stepped in and made me attend counseling." By now I am full fledged crying the pain of losing my parents had only dulled it would never go away.**

"**The counseling helped and I enrolled at UT Medical here in Memphis and here we are."**

**END FLASHBACK**

I could smell coffee and bacon it was either Edward or Alice, who was sleeping in my guestroom. More than likely it was Edward as I'm sure I will have to wake Alice.

Sure enough it was Edward leaning against my counter. The past few weeks he stops by here every morning as he rides to work with my next door neighbor. I eventually just gave him a key last week so I wouldn't have to get up and let him in.

Edward had secured his own job with a company call Berdak, the position was in upper management. It wasn't the income he made at his former employer but I'm sure Edward will move up in no time. He had this sense of determination about him. My neighbor Michael Newton didn't work at Edwards company but he did work in the same building. He graciously agreed to allow Edward to carpool with him.

"Good morning." He stated smiling at me. I swear I heard angels sing, that shit isn't fair. The sight of this man in a suit, even the cheap suit he was wearing, should be outlawed smiling should not be allowed when he is wearing one. That's just too much for my ovaries to take.

He frowned a little and tilted his head to the side "uh Bella you there?"

Crap I realized I was staring probably even drooling. "Oh yeah it was a long night, I'm just a little tired." I lied I wanted to jump his face but I couldn't very well say THAT.

He just smirked at me as though he knew I was lying and why.

He handed me a cup of coffee and sat a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. "So what do you have planned for the day?" he asked sipping his coffee.

"Alice is off today so I'm taking her shopping. She's gonna need clothes for school." He raised his eyebrows at that statement and laughed. "You two are gonna get let loose in a mall."

I rolled my eyes "I hate shopping actually but I can do it when necessary. Anyway now that I've convinced Alice to reenroll at the community college and her financial aid has come through she needs clothes."

Alice and I had formed a strong relationship in this short amount of time. She was very quickly becoming my person. Once she got cleaned up Alice was gorgeous with big blue eyes and dark hair. We got along like two long lost sisters and I found myself telling her things I've never told anyone.

During one of our many pow wows she let it slip that she had been enrolled at Rust College when her mom put her on the streets. It took me a week of badgering but finally she relented and enrolled at Shelby State Community college and would transfer to U of M next semester. Winter break was almost over and classes would start again Jan 15th. We only had 10 days before classes resumed.

"So after shopping with the pixie, what are you doing." He asked as I got up to refill my coffee.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Why?" I come to learn that nothing this man ask is without a reason.

He smiled got up from his chair placed both hands on the side of me backing me into the counter and leaned in "Just answer the question Bella."

My breathing stopped. Edward had done this a lot lately he was never over the top with his flirting but the better we got to know one another the more I found myself being dazzled by him.

"Breathe Bella" he chuckled I frowned the asshole knew exactly how he affected me.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Alice and Jasper are spending the evening together so I'm free."

"Good." He caressed the side of my face, turned and left.

What the hell was that.

"I don't know but it sure looked hot." Alice stated standing in the doorway with a huge grin on her face. I realized I had spoken out loud. "I was wondering which of you would make a move first. Watching the two of you is like foreplay."

"Whatever Alice, are you ready for Operation Wedding Bells." I asked deflecting.

Alice knew exactly what I was doing but the excitement of what we were plotting overrode whatever was transpiring between Edward and I. "Yep let's get this done." She exclaimed rubbing her hands together.

EPOV

Walking out the door of Bella's home I started to formulate a plan for this evening. I wanted to show her my appreciation for all she had done for all of us.

The night after Bella moved us into her empty rental things just sort of fell into place. Her church gave us all $300.00 gift cards per person just as she stated they would. $600.00 goes a long way in Walmart and I made it count. I bought 3 pairs of dress slacks, 5 shirts, and ties and some dress shoes. You really can find EVERYTHING in Walmart. The rest was spent on necessities that Christian and I needed. The pastors wife gave me her toddlers old carrier and babybed so he now had his own bed.

The following day I went to the local library and made several copies of my resume. And proceeded to pound the pavement and internet for jobs.

We had all agreed Rosalie would stay home with the kids as being separated from hers made her agitated. Emmett and Jasper were hired at the hub by Bellas friend. Apparently she helped him in a major way and he was happy to return the favor.

Carlisle found a job at the coroner's office. With his medical background he was perfect for the position. He literally went in and begged and pleaded for this job. He took a major pay cut due to his conviction but it was still respectable income.

In the beginning I was nervous about leaving my son with Rosalie, but she was great with kids its adults she had the problem with.

Within a week I was called back for an interview. I nailed it and although my father did come up in the interview I handled it better than I had in the past. I politely informed them that we were estranged and he had no bearing on my life. I was offered the job and I almost cried on the spot.

Bella wasn't surprised he response when I told her about the job. "Well Edward to be honest I expected you to find a job with your credentials. You have to take in consideration that before the job hunting was in a different city, the same city in which your father lived and worked. The scandal was fresh on the news and in everyones mind. It has blown over and they are obsessing over the next story. People probably have forgotten all about what happened." She stated this so matter of factly as if there was never any doubt that I would be okay. She had faith in me, more faith that that barracuda Tanya ever did

I think it was then that I fell in love with Bella Swan. I knew I had to get my life in order before I attempted to start a relationship. I wasn't insecure in my manhood but I needed to be on equal footing with her before I pursued her. That's just a man thing I would like to be able to pay for a date and right now all money was going towards digging myself out of this hole I was in. I didn't even have a car. There was also the matter of getting my own place. I had a goal of two months to get my own place. Then Bella wouldn't know what hit her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward was driving me insane. The light touches and forehead kisses that disintegrate my panties are going to cause me to spontaneous combust. I was in class thinking about him, I was doing that a lot lately. I was confused Edward flirted but he didn't ask me out or let on that he was interested in me at all. And I didn't know what to do I'd never had a boyfriend before so this was a conversation I needed to have with Alice and Esme.

Alice and I were a given in the friendship department but the relationship Esme and I had developed was a surprise. Whereas Alice was spontaneous and exuberant, Esme was always the voice of reason. I needed some girl talk to figure this thing with Edward out. I swear to God if he forehead kissed me one more time I would not be responsible for my actions.

I spent a lot of time with him and Christian. The duo would come over to my house and we would watch movies or I would play with Christian until he fell asleep. Edward and I would talk about our childhoods and whatever else we had on our minds. But was this just a friendship or something more.

I felt butterflies anytime he was near and he had starred in more than a few dreams. He was always doing extra nice things for me like cooking dinner or running errands.

A few weeks ago Edward surprised me with a sort of thank you party. It was the day of Esme's interview at Ace check cashing. After her interview was done Alice and I went shopping and formulated our wedding plot. After we finished shopping like girls gone wild and I was dropping Alice at home, she insisted I needed to help her put her things up. Once we entered the door everyone yelled surprise.

Everyone was there even Rosalie and the twins, Caleb and Carrie Anne. That in itself shocked me as Rosalie hadn't really let me spend much time with her 4 year old offspring. Emmett was of course caught in the middle and although I think he actually really liked me and wanted to get to know me better Rosalie was in the way.

"We wanted to show you our appreciation for what you have done for all of us." Edward was speaking as I stood there a little shocked. There was food and a cake on a buffet table and decorations and balloons all around the room.

Esme came over and hugged me, she was still in her clothes that she wore to her interview. "We know you don't like the attention and you really hate surprises" she laughed "but there wasn't much we could do or give you that you don't have. So we figured just showing you our appreciation would do."

I was near tears and although I didn't look for any reward it felt nice to be appreciated.

Carlisle came up to me next still in his Lab coat I'm pretty sure he just got home from work. "Ahh no tears Bella it's a happy occasion watery eyes are not welcome here." He grinned at me and I almost swooned Carlisle cleaned up very nicely, he was gorgeous. His scruffy beard was gone and his hair was cut shorter Carlisle was definitely swoon worthy. I have to say Esme was a very lucky girl.

We spent the evening playing board games, eating, and singing karaoke. I hadn't had that much fun since before my parents died. That night caused a shift in every ones relationships. Getting together for dinner and movies became a regular occurance. True sometimes people were at work and couldn't make it but all in all we hung out like a regular family even Rosalie.

Leaving class I sent Alice and Esme a text.

**Meet me at my house once you get off bring wine-Bella**

I immediately got responses

**Ok see you at 6-Esme**

**OK-Alice**

Walking to my car I got the eerie feeling of being watched. I turned around and didn't spot anyone strange. There was a strawberry blond woman sitting on a bench and a couple of guys who looked to be residents as they were wearing scrubs crossing the street. I shook it off and kept walking towards my truck.

Heading home I decided to skip the interstate and take the street as traffic was heavy. Driving down Third street I began to hit my brakes as I approached a red light and my truck didn't slow down not even a fraction. I screamed as I drove helplessly into oncoming traffic and slammed into another car.

Everything went black.

APOV

"Hello welcome to Graceland can I take your order please?" I greeted the middle aged couple dressed in head to toe in Elvis paraphernalia. They looked utterly ridiculous. They ordered their blue suede cheeseburgers and fries and took their seats. Just as I was about to take the next order my manager came forward.

"Alice you have an emergency call I will handle the orders will you take it."

My first thought was Jasper and maybe he had been hurt at work. I ran to the shop phone "Hello" I said frantically.

"Is this Alice Brandon?" an unfamiliar voice said to me.

"Yes it is, is Jasper alright?" I was near tears my gut told me this was bad.

"We have no Jasper but a young lady by the name of Bella Swan is here at The Med she was in an accident. We got your number from her cell phone as he has the most calls with you. You didn't answer the cell so we call this line." He stated

I vaguely remember ignoring a call several minutes ago as it was unfamiliar and I was busy."Oh my god is she alright."

"Are you her next of kin mam."

"Yes" It wasn't really a lie Bella was my sister even if not by blood.

"We need you to get here to the hospital as quickly as possible."

"I'm on my way." I ran from the back towards my manager. One look at my distraught state and she said. "Go."

I called Reverend Webber to pick me up and explained to him that Bella was in an accident and was at the Med. While I waited for him I sent a mass text to Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward."

**Bella in a car accident get to med now—Alice.**

As I waited I prayed to God for Bella to be ok.

Esme pov

As I ran to the bus stop to catch a bus to the hospital I convinced myself that it was just a fender bender and Bella was fine. God would not be so cruel as to take this angel from the world, from us. I just found her. Bella was the baby I never got to have, the child that bastard of an ex husband of mine caused me to miscarry.

No God wouldn't do this, he couldn't do this. Bella was ok she had to be.

CPOV

As I walked the five blocks from the coroner's office to the hospital a feeling of dread washed over me.

I thought of the young lady I was rushing to go see and knew that for the sake of my wife and the others Bella had to be okay. She had brought them all together in a way that was baffling to all who knew the story. She had taken a group of wayward individuals and treated them as equals not some homeless charity cases. She listened to their stories without judgment and gave them all hope for a better tomorrow.

True enough we had been together as a group but we were not TOGETHER. Since meeting Bella a family of sorts had been created. Perhaps without the restraints of the difficult life the streets place on a person they had all been able to let their guard down with one another. He discovered he and Edward had a similar sense of humor and had a lot in common. Emmett was a barrel of laughs and Jasper, who was slowly coming out of his shell, had a calming personality and was very charismatic. Alice was a ray of sunshine and even Rosalie smiled more lately than he had ever seen her in the past year that he had known them.

The biggest change was Esme she was happy really really happy and I couldn't let her lose that.

Bella was special and I knew Esme would never be the same if she was lost.

JPOV

Emmett and I rode in silence as Riley gave us a lift to the hospital. My thoughts were on Alice. I knew exactly how much Bella had helped Alice deal with the direction her life had taken. Alice had been slipping into a depression right before my eyes and I had been powerless to stop it.

I knew I should spend a little more time getting to know Bella better, it was just hard for me to open up to people. I made a vow to change that. I owed Bella more than I could ever repay her and I hoped for Alice's well being that the pretty brunette was fine.

Emmett POV

This day started like any normal day and now I was on the way to a hospital yet again to see if a loved one was okay. Bella had burrowed her way into my heart despite the fact that Rosalie was determined not to have anything to do with her. She was spunky, hella smart, and had the patience of a saint. She had to be the most tolerant person he knew just to deal with Rosalie the way she had.

I knew I had been avoiding her to keep down the animosity and that was gonna change after today. Bella didn't deserve it and I was a grown ass man and could make my own decisions.

Rosalie needed to deal with what happened to her and let it go. I really think she had some form of Post traumatic stress disorder. It wasn't healthy what she was doing and more importantly it wasn't right.

RPOV

Bella was in a car accident, was she hurt badly. Why should I care? But you do

I felt the sudden urge to hold my children, but for once both the twins and Christian all were sleeping at the same time.

I don't care. Keep lying to yourself

She's just like the others. You know she's not.

I don't care, I don't care, I don't care. Maybe if you say it enough you will start to believe it

EPOV

I had never felt fear like I had when Alice sent me that text. I called Michael and let him know what was going on so he could give me a lift to the hospital. I couldn't find it in myself to feel guilty about pulling him from work, my entire focus was getting to the hospital.

Why hadn't I told her how I felt. Why hadn't I kissed her? Why why why why. I had to I had learned some tough lessons this last year and I was a better man because of it. be honest with myself I was embarrassed about the situation in which Bella found me in and it made me feel like less than a man. Here she was 19 to my 28 and she had her entire life figured out. She was beautiful, smart, and generous all the things any man would love for a woman to posses. She was better than me and I knew it.

She loved Christian and my heart caught in my chest every time I saw her holding him, which was quite often. She doted on him and was spoiling him rotten with the rocking and scooping him up any time she heard him whimper. He deserved a little spoiling Lord knows Tanya was never the motherly type even before she left.

It wasn't just the financial stability that set us apart it was her heart. I knew that if that had been me walking past that alley a few years ago and it was Bella that needed the help I wouldn't have wasted my time. I would've kept walking not even bothering to ask if they were fine and that made my chest ache. I would've let the love of my life freeze to death in an alley.

And she was the love of my life. In this short amount of time Bella and I had gotten to know one another better than Tanya and I ever had. I now know that what we had was lust. She was beautiful and I was a young man being led by my dick. But you can't build a foundation on lust and I was burned badly.

This last year had taught me a lot of hard lessons. But now I have a second chance to right my wrongs. That's why Bella had to be alright she was my second chance for everything life, love, and happiness.

Arriving at the hospital everyone was there except Esme. Alice rushed over and said in a hushed tone "I told them I'm her sister otherwise we wouldn't get any info from them."

I nodded my head understanding, I was concerned about that on the way over. "How is she?"

Alice just shook her head. "We don't know yet we all just got here."

We waited for a couple of more minutes before a doctor came out and asked for the family of Bella Swan.

Alice jumped up "That's us is she ok." She rushed out.

The doctor looked at her skeptically. I knew what he was thinking. Alice has very pale and while Bellas race is hard to determine she definitely looked ethnic, more Brazilian than Valley girl. "They have different father's" I supplied hoping he wouldn't make an issue of this.

I guess he decided it wasn't worth the hassle and took our word for it. "Well she's a banged up and a little worse for wear but she is going to be fine." He assured us.

Thank god I could feel the tension leave all of us here. "Can we see her now." I asked.

"The police are here to ask some questions but yes you can go in to see her now."

We all made our way to her room and sure enough there was a police officer there asking.

"Ms Swan if you can tell us why anyone would want to hurt you in any way that may help us out." One of the officers was saying to her."

"What!" I bellowed out. "Someone tried to hurt her." I heard someone gasp behind me.

Bella and both officers looked up at us, the officers looked at Bella as if getting permission to speak freely. She nodded her head to go ahead.

"Well this accident was no accident someone cut Ms Swan's brake line."

Bella's eyes filled with tears and I just wanted to grab her up and protect her from the world. She looked so small and helpless and the little angel that had taken care of us now needed to be taken care of. I took charge immediately.

"Christian and I will be moving in with you. From now on you will check in with someone after class and when you get off work to make sure you are alright. If this person is crazy enough to cut you brake lines who knows what else they might do."

"Edward I …" she started to protest.  
"No Bella do you know what I felt like when I got that text from Alice? Do you?" I knew I was yelling but I couldn't stop myself. "I felt like my world was crashing around me if anything happened to you…" I couldn't even formulate the thought. I just squeezed the bridge of my nose and looked at Alice "Talk some sense into her I need some air."

I stepped out in the hall way and froze at the sight of a woman I never thought I'd see again. "Tanya?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

What in the hell is this bitch doing in Memphis? She hadn't seen me as she was talking to the nurse at the desk. She was speaking in a hushed tone so I couldn't hear the conversation. Tanya looked angry and I couldn't help but wonder why she was here. I didn't even considered making her aware of my presence in the hospital, honestly the scene would probably be very ugly.

I quickly ducked out of eyesight, for some reason my gut told me not to let this banshee see me. I was curious as to why she was here but frankly my concern was with Bella. I peeked around the corner and noticed that Tanya was nowhere in sight so I quickly got myself a snack from the vending machine and headed back to Bella's room. The sight of the Sea witch had taken my mind off of being upset about the situation Bella was in.

Entering here room I noticed that Esme had arrived and was fussing all over Bella who was looking rather drowsey.

"The doctors gave her some pain meds" Carlisle explained when he saw me looking at Bella with a frown. "Some very strong pain meds. She may not have any serious injuries but she will be stiff and sore for the next few days. She may need a little help at home, but it won't last long."

"I'll stay with her" Esme blurted out and the entire room got quiet before Alice informed Esme that Christian and I would be staying with Bella indefinitely.

"Oh.. uhmm are you sure? It's just for a few days until she feels better." Esme looked a little skeptical . Apparently no one had filled her in on the discovery that Bella's accident was intentionally caused

"Very" I stated firmly. I turned to Carlisle "Do you know when she will be released?"

"Normally most accident victims stay overnight but the hospital is overcrowded and they are releasing her tonight."

"Okay then how are we getting her home, her truck was totaled in the accident." Jasper said aloud.

"That would be where we come in." Reverend Webber had walked in followed by his daughter Angela. Angela was one of the few people Bella actually called a friend she was a quiet and sweet natured young lady and Edward knew exactly why Bella liked her.

"Angela has her car and I have mine we should enough room for everyone."

Several hours later Bella was released with a pain prescription. We all piled into the Webbers vehicles and headed home.

Arriving at the house Bella was moving very gingerly so I picked her up bridal style much to her protest and carried her into her room. Bella was light as a feather and the feel of her soft body against mine had my cock at attention. Placing her gently in her bed I turned to leave and she whispered out "Please don't go."

Looking down at her something in me snapped. Perhaps it was the scare from the accident or this little song and dance we've been doing for the last several weeks. Whatever it was I couldn't not kiss her any longer. Placing my hand behind her neck and pulling her up to a seating position my lips met hers. I coaxed her mouth open with my tongue and I explored her mouth gently. I pulled her onto my lap so that she straddled me. Bella moaned into my mouth and buried her hands in my hair. I broke away from her mouth and attached my lips to her neck before kissing my way back to her mouth. Bella was grinding against my erection and I stood and turned her around to lay her on the bed. I was in between her legs but supported my weight on my left forearm. My left hand decided to explore and reached under her shirt to caress her soft skin. Bella arched into my touch, my fingers pinched her nipple.

I knew I had to stop before we went to far. Bella and I needed to talk and I wanted to do this right. I gently pulled away and placed my forehead against hers.

"As much as I'd like to continue this you are recovering from an accident and will be stiff as a board tomorrow" she started to protest and I placed a finger against her lips. "Lay down while I check on Christian and I promise to be back soon. I just need to make sure Esme is okay with babysitting tonight." I kissed her softly on her lips and left her in the bed so I could calm myself down.

I sent a quick text to Esme who responded quickly that she had Christian and he was fine. I turned out all of the lights and checked the locks before I rejoined Bella in her bedroom. She was already asleep so I decided to go to the guest room until she murmured "Edward stay" I didn't know for sure if she was completely coherent but I stripped down to my boxers and slipped in bed beside her. Bella curled into me and I wrapped my arms around her. Sleep claimed me instantly.

I could feel little kisses peppering my face "Wake up sleepy head. You've got to get ready for work. Alice is bringing you something to wear, jump in the shower." I opened my eyes to Bella's beautiful smile it was a sight I could wake up to for the rest of my days. I pecked her lips "You and I need to talk, ok." She blushed, nodded her head and then headed downstairs as I got into the shower.

After I was done I entered her bedroom with my towel wrapped around my hips and Bella was placing my clothes on the bed for me to get dressed. She jumped slightly when she heard me enter the room. She took one look at my semi naked appearance and bolted for the door. Oh no you don't

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards me causing her to crash into my chest "Where do you think you're going." I asked her huskily in her ear just as I bit it. Her head automatically tilted giving me full access to her neck. I buried my face in her neck giving it light kisses before I ran my nose along her jaw line.

I chuckled at her intake of breath and I could feel her trembling in my embrace. I pulled back a little and her eyes had glazed over and she was biting her bottom lip. I pecked it loose and kissed her deeper. "Just so you know I plan on doing this a lot." I whispered in her ear when I pulled away "No more running . Now are you gonna help me get dressed or are you making breakfast." I threw the last part on because I smelled the distinct aroma of burnt bacon coming upstairs.

"Crap the bacon" she exclaimed before hightailing it to the kitchen.

I laughed she was adorable.

After having some breakfast with Bella and Alice I headed to Mike so we could get to work. The day dragged as I was anxious to see Christian as well as talk to Bella. It had actually been 24 hours since I'd seen my son and that hadn't happened ever.

While working in one of my files my secretary Lauren buzzed me. "Mr. Cullen you have a woman who is demanding to see you her name is Tanya Denali."

My head snapped up at that. What could she possibly want and how in the hell did she know I worked here? "Send her in."

Just a few moments later my ex-wife walked in looking every bit the debutante that she is. Looking at her now I don't even know what I saw in her. She was spoiled rotten and self centered. Tanya didn't do anything that didn't benefit Tanya. Bella was wealthy but she wasn't materialistic at all heck until the accident Bella was still driving her father's old 99 Lincoln Navigator. Perhaps the upbringing was the difference as Bella came from working class people and Tanya was born into wealth.

I'm pretty sure when she left she ran straight to her father, the same man she refused to borrow money from to keep us afloat. She was dressed in her usual designer duds and just like that my resentment and anger flared. "What do you want Tanya." I asked her coldly.

"Is that any way to greet our wife Edward." She asked coyly.

"Ex and I repeat what do you want Tanya you are wearing out your welcome." By now I'm about to throw her out. The next words from her mouth threw me over the edge.

"How is Christian?"

I looked at her as if she had grown three heads. Was this bitch serious?

"You don't get to ask about him. EVER. Are we understood? As a matter of fact this conversation is over. Get out."

"He is my son too Edward!"

"Your son" I yelled at her. "Was he your son when you walked out and left us? Or when we lived in a cheap hotel room for a week. Or how about the six weeks we lived on the street! Get the fuck out!"

The color drained from Tanya's face "The streets you didn't have a place…oh my god. I didn't think… I"

"No of course you didn't think, you never think about anyone but yourself. You didn't think about how I going to feed him, cloth him, to provide basic necessities for him. My mom had just killed herself and Dad is god knows where and you thought I was fine to take care of a child alone. You could have gotten any amount of money from your father and you choose to abandon us instead for your own selfish reasons. You refused to get a job with your degree because you wanted to be a kept woman. You would've gotten hired anywhere with your education and you you…." I just shook my head "Tanya get out."

Tanya is crying uncontrollably but that was something she was always good at dramatics. "Wait Edward please listen to me I.."

I cut her off "I hope for your sake that you are not trying to take him back. I will fight you in court you…."

"No Edward listen please" she pleaded "Please just listen."

I gave her a minute to get herself together and "You are absolutely right. I was selfish and spoiled. I had never known what it was like to be without and it scared me to death. I admit I didn't handle it well and I was a coward and ran. I didn't think things would get worse for you. I had no idea that you and Christian had to live like that. But don't worry I'm not here to take Christian my new husband has made it clear that children have no place with us."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing not only was this bitch remarried but she was basically giving away Christian because the new "Hubby" didn't want kids. "Wait were you having an affair before you left. Is that why you decided to leave him because your new sugar daddy didn't want children?"

She didn't answer she just looked at the floor and that was all the answer I needed. At least she had the good sense to be ashamed. She'd had an affair with someone else while we were married, it explained a lot. I shook my head in disgust. "Tanya" I sighed "please get to the point."

"I know who hurt your….friend" she struggled to come up with a word to describe Bella letting me know that she knew something was going on between us.

"Who" I bit out tersely "who would do that?" I demanded.

"My sister Irina." She stated simply. I didn't even know she had a sister. My confusion was evident on my face as Tanya explained. "I have a sister that is younger by 11 months she is mentally ill and my parents keep her under wraps."

What that really meant was we hid her to save ourselves embarrassment since she wasn't perfect. My mouth hung open in shock as I stared at Tanya. "Why would she want to hurt Bella" This wasn't making any sense.

"Irina has been obsessed with you since I brought you home to meet my parents the first time. She thinks she is in love with you. Irina is mentally ill and my parents have done everything they could to keep her controlled but the past four months have sent her spiraling out of control. She left the mental health clinic we had her in and just disappeared. We had private investigators looking everywhere for her. We finally traced her here a few weeks ago. It wasn't until I discovered you now live in Memphis that I put together the reason why she would even come here."

"We finally caught up with her last week and she slit her wrist when we tried to take her home. She was in the psych ward at the hospital but she escaped the day your….. uhmm friend's truck was tampered with. We had no idea of the depth of her obsession until we found this in the hotel room she had been staying in."

Tanya pulled out a folder and passed it to me. Inside were pictures of Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, the twins, Christian, Bella and myself. The pictures of Bella had red X's marked across her face. One photo had die written in red across it, that particular photo Bella was holding Christian.

How did this obviously bat shit crazy woman figure out I was in love with Bella was beyond me.

Tanya allowed me to thumb through the photos and looked out of my window before continuing. "Irina and I look a lot alike except her eyes are brown instead of blue. We have the same hair color, same coloring, and she is only taller by one inch. You should be aware and if you see her call the authorities. Don't let her looks fool you Irina is deranged. My parents refuse to commit her but she is dangerous and it looks like she has set her sights on Bella." She turned and looked at me then.

"You may wonder why I am telling you anything but despite my actions I did care for you Edward. And honestly I may not be able to be a mother to him but I don't want Christian hurt. Bella obviously spends a lot of time with him and he could get hurt in the crossfire. What if he had been in the truck with her that day?"

She had a point, Bella babysat my son as much as possible she even ran errands with him.

"There is something else I think she believes that Christian is Bella's child look at the photos Edward. Every picture with Bella holding Christian is destroyed more violently than the others. No one knew I was pregnant, no one not even my parents know that I gave birth. No one but my husband Demetri." She finishes softly.

I looked at the photos again Shit she was right so that meant both he and Bella could possibly be in danger. I couldn't even concentrate on the fact that she has lied to everyone about Christian, that works in my favor. Right now my focus in on the fact that the two most important people in my life are being targeted by a crazy woman.

"My God Tanya how have you guys hidden her all this time and why? It's obvious she needs help and now she's here stalking me, my son, and my girlfriend. She tried to kill her for Christ sakes. Have you notified the police?"

"No we.."

"You have got to be shi.. Irina I will be calling the police and reporting this." I took the photos to provide to the police, sat back in my chair, and closed my eyes. I did not need this now. Bella and I hadn't even established ourselves as a couple and this happens. I wouldn't be surprised if Bella ran for the hills when she found this out. A crazy woman almost killed her because she was obsessed with me. It sounded like a bad Lifetime movie plot starring Tori Spelling.

I opened my eyes and focused on Tanya "Thank you for giving us a warning." I begrudgingly said. "If you will excuse me I need to get home to my family." I needed to talk to Bella and the others they were all my family now and we needed to handle this together.

I could only hope that Bella didn't hold this against me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Edward left and Alice pounced. "So I noticed that no one slept in any of the guest rooms." She said as she raised her eyebrow at me. "So where exactly did Edward sleep hmmmm."

Shit, busted. I must've looked like a deer caught in the headlights because Alice started laughing, hard.

"Seriously get it all out now, I need to talk." This sobered her up a bit she was always down for a pow wow.

"Okay B what's up." She asked sipping her coffee.

I looked at the ceiling not knowing how to start this conversation. "You know how I told you guys that I was sort of a recluse in school and didn't have any friends?" She nodded her head and waited for me to continue. "Well that extends to boyfriends. I've never had a boyfriend. Ever."

"Not even in college?" she asked confused.

"Alice I was 14, I wasn't old enough for any guy in college even if they were interested. Then after I turned 16 my parents died and boys were the furthest thing from my mind. The last two years I've been so focused in Med school that I haven't dated much. Ok not at all but whatever. Edward and I are obviously developing something and I don't want him to be disappointed in my inexperience."

"Exactly how inexperienced are we talking here? I'm going to assume you are a virgin right." It was more of a statement than a question and I could feel my face getting hot as I nodded. "Have you kissed a boy?"

Oh have I ever, I thought. "One." I mumbled "Edward." And cue face flame.

Alice's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Don't catch any flies." I bit out snarkily.

"I'm just..you..Bella your beautiful I'm just surprised that's all." She sputtered out. "Okay what exactly do you want to know."

"Sex, I plan on having a lot with Edward and soon." I stated bluntly which sent Alice once again into hysterics.

"Oh Bella when you do something there is no half way with you is there." She was still laughing which caused me to smile. It was nice to see her happy even if it was at my mortification.

"This will call for reinforcements I'm calling Esme." She said as she picked up her phone to place the call.

"I will get the wine out." I said heading to my wine cooler. The three of us did our best pow wowing over wine.

A few minutes later the three of us were sprawled across my living room floor in front of the fire place.

I popped the corks on two bottles a Moscato for myself and a red for Esme and Alice. Esme asked "Are you sure you should be drinking that with the pain meds Bella."

"Oh I won't be taking those anymore they made me to loopy. I will stick with Aleve unless it gets to bad and I will make sure this is out of my system if I need anything stronger."

She nodded appeased "Okay on to business what's going on?" she asked taking a glass from me.

I proceeded to tell them about last night's events and all the flirting we had done beforehand. I also told the truth about what I had been feeling for him up until this point.

I finished and took a big gulp of wine. Esme had a grin as big as her head gracing her face and Alice was vibrating with excitement.

"I knew it, I knew it." She squealed.

Esme chuckled at Alice's antics before regarding me with a soft smile "I'm happy for you Edward is a great man, I'm happy you didn't hold his dire circumstances against him and saw him for who he was."

"Yeah yeah Bella's in love that's great let's get to the nitty gritty." Alice interrupted impatient for the dirty to be discussed. "Bella needs advice on sex."

Esme rolled her eyes and shook her head at Alice before speaking. "Relax and enjoy it, it may be painful your first time but it gets better. Edward will try to make you as comfortable as possible I'm sure."Esme began.

"Well Esme I had that talk with my mom" I giggled "I'm talking about other stuff." And my face is red again.

Cue another squeal from Alice "Blow jobs right! You're talking about foreplay. Now we're talking. Okay seriously Bella do what comes naturally if you want to do that with Edward I can show you how..

"Ewwww Alice I don't wanna watch you blow Jasper!" I screeched out. Alice threw a pillow at my head laughing.

"No you idiot I can use one of your cucumbers." She laughed as she sprinted to the kitchen.

When she returned she had three cucumbers and handed one to each of us. I thought Esme was going to die from embarrassment. I laughed at the look on her face at least I wasn't the only person mortified.

"The key to a good blow job is there is no key. If you put your mouth anywhere near a man's dick and don't bite it he will enjoy it." She positioned the cucumber and gripped the base.

"Don't try to take all of it in at once, you will have to work your gag reflex up to that. Use your hand to massage the length you can't get into your mouth." Alice sounded like a damn sex instructor. "Remember you are not a porno star and he won't expect you to be one just make him feel good so pay lots of attention to the head and use your tongue like this." Alice proceeded to envelope the cucumber in her mouth and bobbed up and down on it and demonstrated the hand usage like she explained.

She stopped and looked at me "See easy."

"Damn Alice no wonder Jasper doesn't want you out of his sight." Esme laughed at my word vomit and Alice just grinned like a cheshire cat.

"It's easy Bella you try." And I did for the next 30 minutes I practiced sucking on a cucumber and took tips from both Alice and Esme. We talked sex a little more than spent the rest of the afternoon goofing off and watching soft pornos at Alice's insistence that they were "informative". God I love this insane girl.

Around 4:00 we started cleaning up the mess we made and we all got a text at the same time.

**Everyone meet at Bellas 911-Edward**

I assumed we all got the same text and we looked at each other. 911 was our code for emergency we were not to use it unless it was extremely important so we wouldn't abuse it, so we knew it was important.

"What do you think it is?"Esme asked.

"I hope it's not bad I've had my share of bad for the week." Alice looked at me again sadly, eyes watering up. "You really scared me you know."

"Oh Alice Im alright" I engulfed her in a hug "I'm fine. All ten fingers and toes."

"Let's keep it that way okay." She sniffled then pushed me off laughing "Now get off me with this emotional crap I've cried enough this week."

I laughed at her as we finished cleaning up the living room. About 30 minutes later Rosalie came through the door with Christian and the twins.

"Hey, Angela was already over so I had her drop me off." She explained then looked off awkwardly. I then realized that we had a girl's afternoon and didn't bother to include Rosalie. Regardless of her apparent dislike for me we could have attempted to include her. I'm sure she felt left out, I would talk to Alice about that later.

"Oh we figured you guys would be showing up soon any way we got the text from Edward a little while ago." I said trying to make conversation with her. Looking at her Rosalie was beautiful, her face was striking. She had startling blue eyes and a body supermodels would sell their souls for. I should probably be distant with her considering that she hadn't exactly been all warm and fuzzy with me, but something was so sad about her. Something awful had happened to her and it didn't negate her behavior, but I could understand where she was coming from.

My parent's death shook me to my core and I behaved irrationally. I didn't begin school as scheduled I wouldn't drive or come out of the house. The few people who were in my life I pushed them away by lashing out. I wasn't going to let her treat me like crap but I understood she had some things to work out in her head. So overlooking a few nasty remarks wasn't going to kill me.

"Would you like something to drink Rosalie?" I asked her.

"Uhmm sure what do you have?"

Before I could answer both Alice and Esme yell out "Wine!" Esme adds on "Fill my glass."

"No, you lushes we've drunk enough 2 bottles is our limit." The two drunks just laughed as I shook my head at them. "We need to be coherent when Edward gets here don't cha think."

I noticed as I was speaking that Rosalie looked uncomfortable with our interaction with one another. I was right she felt left out, even if it was her own doing I felt bad. I deserve a noble peace prize for what I'm about to do.

"So Rosalie I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to join us Saturday. We are going to Ghould's day spa to get pampered and I made four appointments for us." Actually the appointments were for Me, Esme, Alice and Angela but I hadn't invited Angela yet Rosalie didn't have to know that. "Are you in?" This was my Olive branch it was up to her to take it.

She looked surprised and nodded her head yes. She gave me a small smile and looked away. Well it was a start. I looked up and Esme smiled at me and nodded her head knowing what I was up to.

About and hour and a half later we were all seated in my living room. Dinner was still cooking at I put a lasagna in the oven. The garlic bread was ready for the oven and the salad was chilling in the fridge.

Edward started right in.

"I got a visit from my ex-wife Tanya today."

I couldn't stop the gasp that came out or the tears that threatened to fall. Was he going back to her?

Everyone looked shocked.

"Is she trying to take Christian?" Carlisle asked.

Edward looked at me and immediately continued on guessing where my head was going. "She has remarried someone else. Someone who is not keen on raising children especially another man's. She made it very clear that Christian is not her priority."

This woman was a piece of work. "Well what did she want with you if she isn't after Christian?" Esme asked.

"She had information on Bella's accident. Apparently she has a psycho sister who fancies herself in love with me. She has been stalking all of us. Her name is Irina and she is certifiably insane." He then pulled out pictures of all of us the most disturbing ones where of Christian and myself. "These pictures were taken from Irinas hotel room. Tanya say's that Irina is the person who cut your brake lines."

"I've called the police they will be here shortly, but I wanted to talk with you all first. Although it's obvious that her focus is on Bella and Christian we can't take a chance on her hurting anyone else and Rosalie is the most vulnerable as she is the one home with the kids. Irina is considered dangerous and they have been looking for her over the course of the last four months."

Emmett was at attention at this and he looked at his wife worriedly. He pulled her close as if the threat was in the room she looked up at him and touched his face as if to reassure him she was fine.

Edward's voice pulled me from the affectionate display as he continued on.

"Also I'm meeting with a lawyer Monday to get Tanya's rights terminated to Christian. I don't need her coming back in five years realizing she made a mistake. I will not let her disrupt his life she made a choice now she must live with it. I know one day she will regret this but it's done."

"So let me get this straight." Carlisle spoke "We have to watch out for a crazy woman who seems intent on harming Bella and possibly your son. And in the meantime She could hurt any one of the girls because let's face it we guys can fend for ourselves. Alice and Esme both catch the bus home alone from work and Rosalie is stuck in the house all day because she has no car and Bella's truck is now totaled. It takes us all longer to get him due to our transportation issues."

Shit time to have the talk I was dreading. "Guys about that." I began. "Look I know how you guys are about me spending money on you and I get it really I do but none of you have the credit to get financed for a vehicle."

"Bella what did you do?" This was Edward using that sexy voice except he sounded a little angry. I didn't care it was still sexy. I wonder what angry sex was like with him.

"I bought you guys cars." I rushed it out and closed my eyes waiting for the onslaught I knew would follow but all I heard was silence. I opened one eye and everyone was just staring at me."

Esme sighed and shook her head "Bella we can't take this…we can't take advantage…"

"Stop" I cut her off "Look I didn't buy brand new cars ok. Riley's brother owns a used car dealership and he has an auctioneers license to attend car auctions of repossessed and seized cars. I paid him a fee to take me to the auction to find some deals." I pulled my list from my purse. "I found a 2004 Mitsubishi Eclipse for $1250.00, a 2002 Ford focus for $975.00, a 2005 Toyota Camry for $2000.00, a 2001 Ford Mustang for $2500.00, a 2006 Chevy Malibu for $1950.00, A 2004 Jeep Cheeroke for $2250.00, and a 2006 Honda Accord for $3500.00. I have the receipt to each vehicle and they are in the shop getting the minor repairs done that was needed. Even with the repairs I didn't spend $25000.00. That's a drop in a bucket for me. I will write up a promissary note for whatever cars you choose and you can pay me back in small amounts until you pay it all back."

No one said anything, I see they are going to be difficult about this. "The cars are already purchased they will be ready to pick up tomorrow so suck it up and please take these gifts gracefully."

"What about yourself Bella." Alice asked "You need a car as well now."

"I know I kept my Dad's truck for so long due to sentimental reasons. He loved that thing and kept it in immaculate condition but I've had my eye on a new Camaro for awhile now. I just wouldn't spend the money. So now that I have no choice I will be visiting Chevy tomorrow to purchase me a 2013 Chevy Camaro." I supplied.

"Any objections on the cars good subject dismissed." I said before anyone could voice an opinion that I really didn't want to hear. Edward had a look on his face that meant we would be discussing this later. We would be doing something later and talking wasn't it. I looked at his crotch anxious to put my newly learned skills to test. Alice elbowed me and snickered okay focus Bella and stop thinking about blow jobs a crazy lady is after you.

"Back to the topic at hand how are we going to handle the crazy bitch." The next sound made everyone forget about cars that wouldn't be returned.

Gun shots.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the first shot ripped through the window everyone in the room ducked for cover. A bullet sliced into a lamp shattering it beside the couch. Several shots were let off in the house before they could hear the squeal of tires and the sound of a crash. After a few seconds later I could hear muffled voices and yells. Then another round of shots were being let off. It sounded like world war 3 was going on in my front lawn.

I had never been as scared in my life as I was now.

After several minutes the shooting stopped and I could see police lights flashing through the windows.

I looked around to make sure everyone was okay, and didn't see any blood. The twins were both crying hysterically in their parents arms but didn't seem to be injured. And Christian was upstairs in my bedroom asleep, Edward was already halfway up the stairs to check on him.

There was a knock on the door and the call of "Police! Is everyone ok can you open the door." Jasper was the closest to the door got up to open it and let the officers in. They came in with their guns pulled but lowered to the ground. There were two uniformed officers and an officer in a suit. I recognized him from the hospital last night, Detective Dimitri Volturi. He motioned for us to stay where we where and the other officers began to check to house.

"Edward is upstairs with his son" I called out. I didn't want them to spook him or accidentally shoot him if he surprised them.

"What is going on, was that Irina?" Carlisle asked still holding a shaking Esme.

"Yes I pulled up on the suspect shooting at the house. I was already en route here as Mr. Masen called and informed me that he had info on the attempt on Ms Swan's life." Oh that explained how he was here so quickly. "The other officers responded to my call for backup."

"What are you looking for?" Alice piped in "Did she get away?"

"I'm afraid so she ran into the back yard and jumped the fence, two officers are in pursuit. These two officers are making sure the house is secure just in case she wasn't alone."

He put his gun in the holster on his hip and asked was everyone alright. Edward came downstairs with Christian and an officer in tow. I rushed over and snatched him from Edward, the little rascal was still sleeping. I almost laughed aloud like father like son Edward slept like the dead.

"Hello Detective did I hear you say she got away?" Edward was all business.

"Yes she did but officers were in pursuit of suspect and reinforcements have been called in. She fired at police officers and she has a semi automatic weapon so she is priority. There is a very clear picture of her on my car cam so we will have that on the news tonight. I assume the information you have on this case has something to do with all of this." He looked around at the damage the shooter had caused it wasn't much and it could have been much worse.

"Yes, the shooter was my ex-wife's sister, she is clinically insane and has been stalking me and the family." Edward gathered the photos off the floor and handed them to Dimitri. I asked Alice to remove the lasagna before it burned and place the bread in the oven. I wasn't quite ready to give up Christian yet.

Edward relayed him the story that Tanya told him and gave him her contact info so she could ID Irina in the video. Dimitri then placed a uniform car in front of the house and instructed us to be careful until they found her. He took every ones statement of the events and bid us goodnight.

Emmett checked all the doors and windows and went into the garage to board up the two that were shot out until they could be replaced. Esme started setting the table everyone was so quiet that it was making me nervous.

"We can pick up the cars tomorrow and take them to get tags afterwards. The repair shop agreed to take all of the cars through the emissions testing for me so if anything needed fixing they would already have possession of the car. Oh and then you can take me to chevy so I can pick me a car." I was rambling but I needed to talk before I started to cry. "What color do you think I should get?" my voice cracked and Esme took Christian from me. Edward came over and pulled me in a hug to his chest and the dam broke. He just rubbed my hair as I cried and got it all out.

Yesterday I was in an accident that could have very well killed me. I'm under no illusion about that. The size of my dad's truck probably saved my life, Navigators were really big, and it kept me from being crushed. Today the same psycho path open fired on my house. A house filled with children and people I had grown to love. It was surreal and I was cracking dealing with the harshness of it all. By the time I calmed down everyone was eating and having general conversation.

I knew my face was a red blotchy mess but no one acknowledge my little come undone and I was grateful. We went about filling our plates and eating before the necessary conversation took place.

Carlisle initiated the conversation assuming the role of leader. "So we need to get our schedules together and compare them. We all need to check in regularly with someone to let everyone know you are ok. School and work is a given but other than that we shouldn't be alone. That goes for the guys as well she has a gun and that can make the weakest person formidable. Hopefully the police will catch her soon but until then we need to watch each other's backs. I know Bella is her top priority but something tells me that the rest of us are on her radar as well. We need a photo of this woman as soon as possible. Edward do you think Tanya will give you a copy?"

I bristled at the thought of Edward talking to that woman again. I knew it was necessary but I couldn't help but blame her for all this. The bitch was her sister.

Edward sighed and said I will call her tomorrow and request a picture.

Edward picked that moment to bring up the cars "Bella about these cars…"He didn't get to finish I slammed my hand on the table and everyone got quiet.

"After everything that has happened the last two days I am not going to argue with you about this. You want to pay me back fine do that but the cars are purchased and it's done. Please drop it."

Edward pursed his lips together and his jaw tensed. Great there goes the blow job I was looking forward to that.

The silence that followed was awkward until Rosalie of all the people spoke up with a simple "Thank you Bella." And she went back to fussing over Carrie Ann who had sauce all over her adorable face.

Everyone was shocked. Rosalie hadn't thanked me for anything in the two months since I picked them all up. Emmett was beaming with pride and followed with a "dibs on the Cherokee" before helping himself to a third helping of the massive lasagna.

Alice spoke out nest "That Eclipse is mine, they just scream Alice." She stated matter of factly. I actually purchased it with her in mind. It was a small car and it fit her personality. I knew she was trying to alleviate the tension between Edward and myself and I appreciated it. I however knew that I would be in the lion's den once everyone went to bed.

After dinner the guys boarded up the window that had been shattered and everyone moved to my guest rooms as I told everyone to stay the evening. It was late and the walk was at least 20 minutes from here to their house.

No one seemed surprised when Edward came into my room for the evening as we all went bed. Esme had Placed Christian in the portable bassinet in the guest room she and Carlisle were sleeping in and shooed us off not wanting us to move him.

As soon as I shut the door I was up against the wall and Edward was kissing me roughly. He broke away and pulled me towards the bed pulling my shirt over my head in the process. The next thing I know I'm on my back and my bra and yoga pants are coming off leaving me in nothing but my supergirl boy shorts. Edward was on top of me with a hand full of my hair in a fist and his lips attached to my breast. The sensations he was making me feel went straight to my core. A strangled cry left my lips as his hand tore off my panties and found my clit. I realized two things one Edward was angry with me and two if I didn't stop him now he was going to fuck the shit out of me. It almost seemed like a good idea but I'm sure Edward didn't know I was a virgin. His mouth found mine again as his fingers pinched my clit and I saw stars. I could only grab on to him as he ravished me like a character in a harlequin romance novel.

"Edward stop please not like this." I really didn't want to stop but we needed to talk. "Edward I'm a virgin." It was like I poured cold water over his head. He stopped and looked at me with a mixture of disbelief and horror. He pulled away from me and I instantly wanted him back where he was, but we needed to talk badly.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry I .."Edward was apologizing unnecessarily . "I almost.. I could have hurt you."

I sat up and pulled the blanket around me as I was butt naked. "I liked it Edward, I just want to talk to you before we move to that level. I've never been with a man in any capacity before and I want to know what you want from me." I couldn't meet his eyes, then I felt him place his finger under my chin and lift my face so my eyes could meet his.

"I want everything." He said simply. "I want to make a future with you. I know this may seem fast but if life hasn't taught me anything it taught me that tomorrow is not guaranteed for anyone. I don't want to waste time playing the guessing game. I. WANT. YOU."

He then kissed me softly before asking "Do you want me as well? This has to be a two way street, are we on the same page? I come with a son Bella if you take me you are taking him as well. If it's too much you let me know and I will understand. You are 19 years old and a ready made family can be overwhelming."

"Yes I want you and Christian more than anything. And it's not too much I've never been normal and always older than my years." I couldn't stop the grin on my face. I, introverted Bella Swan, had a man. A gorgeous sexy smart man. My coochie was doing the hoochie dance with pom poms thinking of all the sex we would have. And then he burst my bubble with. "Let's get ready for bed."

Bed? What about the sex?

Edward stopped and looked at me kind of weird before laughing and saying "No sex Bella I want your first time to be special. You have waited this long a little while longer won't matter."

Oh I said that out loud, I really need to get that under control.

"Edward I'm a virgin because I've never had the opportunity not because I was saving myself. My peers were always much older than me and then my parents passed away. I'm 19 not 25 me being a virgin shouldn't be that shocking." I stood up, let the blanket drop and walked towards him. He visibly gulped and my confidence spiked. Wrapping my arms around his neck I whispered to him. "Make love to me Edward."

I had no idea what I was doing but I'm pretty sure I was doing okay when he picked me up and placed me on the bed.

"Not tonight Bella we have a house full of people and I would rather we be alone because you will be screaming." And there goes the gushy cooch. Why would he say crap like this if he wasn't going to give up the goods.

"But since I have you all naked and willing let's give you a little preview of what's to come shall we." Edward placed himself in between my legs before moving further down my body. I realized then what his intentions were. He kissed my inner thigh softly before taking a slow lick across my pussy. He slowly inserted his index finger as he suckled on my clit. He kissed me like he was kissing my mouth and twirled his tongue around my clit.

My head fell back into my pillow as the sensations set me on fire. He placed my legs over his shoulders and held me in place as he nibbled nibbled and sucked all while finger fucking me. I felt a tingling sensation in my belly building up. At that moment he lightly bit down on my clit and I exploded with a scream.

My body went limp as he kissed his way back up my body he kissed my lightly on the lips as I promptly feel asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

EPOV

I kissed her lips softly as she fell asleep in my arms. I wish I could take credit for wearing her out with my awesome skills but I knew the reality of the day had just caught up with her. The accident and shooting happened back to back and Bella needed to process it all. Add on the sudden development of their relationship and she was mentally and physically exhausted. She looked beautiful as she slept. I don't know what I did to deserve the angel in my arms but I would spend the rest of my days earning her. Bella was a gift that I would never take for granted. I gave her another quick peck on the lips and got up to shower before turning in.

I woke up to a warm moist sensation around my cock. I reached down and grabbed a handful of hair and opened my eyes to Bella's lips wrapped around my cock. I moaned as she bobbed up and down while swirling her tongue around the head. I instinctively thrust up in her mouth and that seemed to spur her on and she sucked harder. "Fuck Bella" My heavy breathing and the slurping sounds of Bella mouth filled the room. She pulled off for a moment and took a long lick from bottom to top before licking around the head. She took her hand and massaged my balls as she took me as deep in her mouth again.

I lightly gripped her hair to set her at a faster pace. She looked up at me with her sexy eyes and I almost came undone with the look of lust in her eyes while she had my cock in her mouth.

I could feel my balls tightening with that telltale sign and said "Baby I'm gonna come." I pulled on her hair slightly to give her the indication to move but she kept right on going. She took me deep again moaning as she did and that sent me over the edge and I came hard in her mouth. She actually swallowed everything I had and kissed the tip as she finally came up for air.

Sitting back on her knees she smiled at me smugly "Good morning. I wanted to return the favor." She looked entirely too pleased with herself.

"What a way to wake up." I said with a chuckle "Not that I'm complaining but how did you learn to do that?"

"Alice. Wine. Cucumbers. That's all I will reveal." She said as she snuggled into my side. "Did I do okay." She sounded unsure of herself such a contradiction to the little vixen she was not ten minutes ago.

"Babe if you get any better at that I'm going to die an early death."

She giggled and blushed beet red, she was adorable. I kissed her lips and pulled her closer to bask in our new status for a moment. I was calling in to work today so we had a few moments of peace before the day began.

We apparently drifted back to sleep as I was jolted awake by a knock at the door. "Heys guys breakfast is ready." Jasper voice came through the door.

I looked at the clock it was 9:30 and Bella was still snuggled into my side. I gently woke her up and I got up to freshen up in the bathroom. After relieving myself and putting on some sleep pants I waited for Bella to put on some PJ's and we joined the others downstairs. Esme had cooked pancakes, eggs and bacon. Christian was in a bouncer in the far corner with a pacifier looking content.

Everyone sat down at the table to eat. Just as everyone was preparing to dig in the phone rang and Bella jumped up to answer it.

"Hello." She answered "Yes this is she." She paused again "Okay we will be there in two hours thank you."

"The cars are ready for pickup I figured we all needed to get dressed and call Revered Webber for a ride." She sat back at the table and began to eat. I could tell she was a little nervous about my reaction as she was avoiding eye contact with me. She and I never got around to discussing this last night as I had my face buried in between her legs.

No one spoke for a few minutes as everyone stuffed themselves with the first few bites of breakfast.

"So how will we go about paying you back Bella."Jasper asked in between bites.

"As I said last night we can create Promissory notes for each vehicle. All we have to state is the intention to pay the amount spent on the vehicle and have it notarized. A payment schedule is optional. None of the vehicles were very expensive so I don't think a schedule is necessary" she explained.

As much as I hated to admit it I did need a car and it was especially crucial now that we were being gunned at by a psycho. I simply looked at Bella and nodded my acceptance. I didn't like it, but what other choice was there.

"Sweetheart don't think that we are being ungrateful we just don't want you to ever be taken advantage of." Esme walked around and held Bella's face in between her hands "Honey you have a generous heart and there are those in the world who would recognize and prey on that."

Bella just nodded her head and gave a watery smiled. "I know Es but I've never done anything quite what I have for you guys before. It just seemed right and I feel like you were placed in my path for a reason so lets just go with it."

Esme smiled back and said "I must admit I'm excited to have my own car my ex husband never allowed me to have one when we were married. This will be nice." As she spoke Carlisle came up behind her and pulled her in a hug. He did that on the rare occasions Esme mentioned the bastard she used to be married to. It was as if he needed to reassure her he would never allow anyone to hurt her ever again.

After we finished breakfast everyone left walking home to shower and change clothes while Bella and I got dressed here. Bella spoke to the Reverend and he would be picking us up in an hour. We cleaned up and got Christian dressed his diaper bag packed. Bella was looking at Camaros on her ipad when the doorbell rang signaling the Reverend was here to take us to the auto repair shop that had the vehicles.

Since there were so many of us Reverend Webber decided to use the church van so everyone could be comfortable. Once we made it to the shop everyone was excited and I admit I was as well. We unloaded and Bella went into the office to settle the bill and have the cars pulled out. One by one the mechanics pulled out 7 cars in perfect condition. Not only had she found affordable vehicles they looked great despite their age. Alice squealed and clapped her hands when she saw the fire engine red eclipse equipped with a sunroof. A white Chevy Malibu came out next, followed by a black Ford Focus. Rosalie and Esme timidly approached the cars and Esme sat in the Focus proclaiming Rosalie needed the bigger vehicle for the kids. Rosalie just stood there and looked at the car with wide disbelieving eyes as the mechanic handed her a key ring.

It was a moment before the three mechanics pulled up with the next vehicles and Bella had joined us. She whispered in my ear "Yours is last" as a light brown Jeep Cheerokee, a champagne Camry and a black Mustang were brung out. As Emmet had already staked a claim on the Cheerokee and Jasper was obviously getting the Mustang leaving the Camry for Carlisle. I worried for a minute as the Camry was a great family car and Christian was still in an infant carrier. I looked over at Bella and she was smiling brightly at everyone checking out the vehicles and toying with the radios and accessories. It made her happy to be able to bring happiness to others and I felt a little guilty about the stink I put up.

Emmet was drooling all over Jaspers Mustang. I had to admit it looked sweet. Although it was a standard V6 the body and inside were immaculate. Jasper was sitting in the driver seat just gripping the steering wheel with the goofiest grin I had ever seen him sport.

I heard the final vehicle being pulled out and it was a silver Honda Accord and it was a beauty. The car was seven years old and it shined like a brand new car. I opened it up and the seats were light colored as well the inside was spotless and the mileage was low.

"Wow Edward this ride is nice." Carlisle was standing back admiring the vehicle with a nod of approval. He leaned in and whispered "She's something special isn't she?" looking over at Bella who was laughing with Alice and Esme.

Everyone drove the vehicles to the title and registration building and purchased tags. Afterwards I along with Alice took Bella to Chevy to purchase her new car. Driving onto the car lot we saw rows of the flashy car that Bella wanted. I'm sort of surprised as I didn't have her pegged as a sport car kinda girl, but looking at Bella drool over the cars as we walked the lot, I realized apparently I was wrong.

A salesman came out to greet us. "I'm Tyler Crowley what can I do for you today." All the while he was leering at my Bella.

Bella pointed to a red ss with black stripes. "I want that one pull it up please." and walked towards the building.

"Well mam we need to see if we can get you financed first…"

Bella cut him off "I'm not financing the vehicle I will be paying cash so please pull the car up so we can get this done." Tyler looked a little skeptical that a young girl had the money to purchase the vehicle in question but ushered us into the showroom to began price negotiation. Tyler realized a little too late that Bella was out of his league. Bella was no nonsense and all business and I was impressed. I didn't have to step in a single time as she knew exactly what she wanted and stuck to it.

It took us 2 hours and Bella price haggling before she got her 2013 1ss for an even $30,000.00.

As they detailed her car and stuck her a drive out tag in the window Bella had the funds transferred and verified. Once everything was finalized Bella sat in the driver's seat and looked fuck hot behind the wheel of the sexy car. Alice jumped in the passenger side and the two trouble makers peeled off the lot with the music blasting. Lord help me I thought with a chuckle. I made a pit stop to get Christian some diapers and formula before heading in. While inside I picked up a large box of condoms not knowing if Bella was on birth control or not. Getting back inside my car I saw a flash of strawberry blond duck behind a truck. My gut twisted and I immediately went the other direction not knowing if it was Irina or not. As I pulled onto the street I noticed a black suburban pull out and start to follow me. I turned a few random corners just to see if the truck would continue to trail me and as it did I picked up speed.

Approaching a yellow light I ran through it and the truck followed. I took a look at my surroundings and realized a police precinct was near. I dialed 911 on my phone and waited for an operator to pick up. Then suddenly the truck accelerated and pulled up beside me letting down the window.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alice and I pulled up at their house and the others were all still outside. It occurred to me that six vehicles would be at this house now that Edward would be moving in with me. I knew in my gut that this was permanent even though we hadn't actually discussed it. The move would give the twins their own rooms as Alice and Jasper were repairing the shed in the backyard to make it into a living quarters.

The shed was really big it was the size of a small guest house and it had taken Jasper an entire weekend to clear it out. The walls were sturdy and it had a floor the only things missing was a bathroom and kitchen. Alice had actually gotten approved for a Lowes credit card much to her surprise and the two of them had already purchased the materials needed. Jasper was thinking he would be done in a few weeks since he had to do most of the work when he was off. I knew the guys would be helping him out so I'm pretty sure it would get done quicker. This would give all the couples a little more privacy as Esme and Carlisle would simply take the room/den Edward had occupied as it was on the other side of the house.

No one had displayed the desire to leave and all agreed that in a month's time they would begin to pay me rent. I hadn't liked the idea but I knew not to fight them on this. Each couple would pay 200.00 dollars a month and they would take turns paying the utilities. This would make bill management and money saving feasible.

They wanted to provide for themselves and I was proud of them all for coming so far in such a short amount of time. They had simply needed a helping hand not a crutch. I was happy I provided that, my father would be proud, he dedicated his life to helping others. He gave tons of money to charities and the church. My father often helped people keep their utilities on and even helped stop foreclosure proceedings for many in the neighborhood. He was a neighborhood hero and everyone loved him. The entire community took his death hard and mourned his loss with me.

I got out of the car and Emmetts eyes bugged out of his head. "Jasper your ride looks good until this baby pulls up beside it." He said shaking his head.

Rosalie had her head under Jaspers hood peeked over at my new car and I swear she looked like she orgasmed. She walked to the car and asked softly "Can I look at the engine?"

"Sure have at it."

"Hey guys my insurance agent is expecting a call from all of you to get you vehicles insured. He promised lowest rates possible you all need at least collision coverage that is cheaper than full because it doesn't cover theft but I suggest full the choice is up to all of you."

Carlisle looked around "where is Edward?"

"Oh he should be pulling up soon I think he needed to get Christian some formula and diapers so he probably stopped at a grocery on the way." Alice supplied.

"I was thinking maybe after you guys are finished with Alice and Jasper's place we can pave another driveway so no one has to park on the street. Maybe make the current one circular. What do you guys think?" I asked.

"If we have the tools its possible I've laid concrete before so I know how to do it." Emmet was looking at the large yard probably visualizing my suggestion.

Everyone went inside and we all decided to have make burgers and fries for dinner so Emmett and Jasper decided to run to the local Kroger to pick up the ingredients. After they returned Carlisle put the burgers and a few hotdogs for the kids on the grill as Esme and I made sides. I kept looking at the clock wondering what was taking Edward so long. By the time the food was done everyone realized something was wrong as we had attempted to call his cell several times.

"I'm sure he is okay Bella let's just eat I bet he pulls up any moment now." Esme tried calming me down as the waterworks had started.

"We were shot at yesterday Es what if she got him what if…"

Just as I began to rant the front door opened and in walked Edward. I didn't know if I wanted to clobber him or hug him, so I decided to yell.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried we were? Why have a cell phone if you're not going to use it?" I was on a roll. "You.."Edward placed his hand over my mouth silencing me with and amused expression on his face.

"I ran into Irina at the grocery store today. She followed me and I led her to a police precinct but she got away once again." He hurriedly explained. "It took me a while to get here because she tried to shot out my tires today and caused a massive accident at an intersection. I had to give a statement to the police as someone was badly injured."

**Flashback**

**EPOV**

**The window of the Suburban rolled down a Strawberry blond woman was driving. She looked a lot like Tanya but it obviously wasn't her. She then raised a gun and pointed to the front of my car. I slammed on brakes and the SUV continued on through an intersection. I quickly hung a left and headed towards the precinct giving the 911 operator full details of what was transpiring.**

**In my rearview mirror I could see the SUV speeding up behind me. I looked up and the light was yellow and I gunned through it no way was I stopping. The light turned red and the SUV continued through it despite the heavy traffic. She narrowly missed being hit by a car but the car swerved and struck another vehicle. That vehicle was the hit from behind. I instinctively slowed down concerned for the other drivers but she didn't stop. Moments later I pulled up at the precinct with her still on my tail. There were police cars waiting but Irina speed off before I could inform them that she was the assailant**.

**End Flashback**

BPOV

I listened as Edward told the story of Irina's latest attack. This chick was certifiable. Car chases and shot outs who does that? And why can the police catch her? It shouldn't be this hard to catch a crazy gun toting lunatic?

"Edward you should have called please don't do that again I was worried sick." He looked at me with understanding and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry so much happened so fast I just got caught up in the craziness of it all. I promise not to worry you again." He said before kissing my forehead softly. "You're right I should have called."

Just as he said that Emmetts stomach growled loudly and I giggled. Trust Emmett to lighten things up even unintentionally.

"Let's eat and discuss some safety measures at the table shall we." Carlisle suggested.

I agreed now that Edward was safely home I was famished. We hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning so I'm sure everyone else was as well. I sat as close to Edward as possible. I just needed to be near him. I was scared earlier today, very scared. I don't think I can handle losing another person I loved.

Loved was I in love? I looked at Edward and thought of course you are stupid. He caught me staring at him yet again and pecked me on the lips. "I'm okay" he said misunderstanding the distress on my face

After dinner Edward and I drove home and was greeted by a two police officers stationed in the area. While they couldn't guard the house they would only be on alert and within a few blocks. The officers checked the perimeter of the house and gave us the clear to enter as well as their cell phone numbers.

As we entered the house Edward proceeded to give an already tired Christian a bath. The little man was asleep before Edward got him dry. Placing him in the crib we had moved into the guest room that was across from mine we headed to bed.

I took a hot bath to relax my muscles and to soak away the stress of the last few days. Edward jumped in the shower as I did so. I should have been embarrassed about bathing while another person was in the same room but this felt natural. I loved him do I let him tell me first? What does one do in a situation like this? I NEEDED Alice! No I'm a big girl and will figure this out.

I let the hot water seep through my bones and loosen the tension in my muscles. I closed my eyes and let the worries leave me if just for a moment as John Legend played on my IPOD dock.

Before long the water started to cool so I finished my bath and wrapped myself in a large fluffy towel and went into the room so I could put moisturizer on my skin.

EPOV

After getting out of the shower I noticed Bella soaking in the tub and decided to let her relax for a few moments before we settled into bed. I went downstairs to double check the doors and locks just to be safe. The last thing I wanted was for Irina to get into the house because we were careless.

Getting back to the room I was prepared for the sight of a towel clad Bella rubbing lotion up and down her toned legs. She had her hair pulled up in a bun from her bath and her neck looked even more beautiful than usual.

I had the intentions of wooing her and planning this elaborate seduction scene for her first time but that all flew out the window. I walked up behind her and turned her towards me kissing her hungrily. I broke my lips away to ask her "Do you want this? This is the last chance to back out."

"Please don't make me wait anymore."

I slowly began to unwrap the towel from her kissing every piece of skin I uncovered. After getting towel off I turned her around in the mirror and cupped her breast as I kissed her neck. "Look at how beautiful you are, how perfect we fit together." I whispered in her ear.

Her head fell back onto my shoulder. I reached between her legs after I parted them with my own and rubbed her clit. She moaned rocked into my touch. Catching her mouth in a passionate kiss I began leading her to the bed. I sat down pulling her down with me and rolled so she was beneath me. Standing up I removed my clothes to join her. Bella splayed out, naked with her hair fanning around her head was the most erotic thing I had ever seen in my life. As I climbed over her Bella reached out to grip and stroke my cock, I allowed her have a little fun before pulling her off. I didn't want to come this way not tonight.

Gently pushing her back she opened her legs for me and I thanked god for the beauty that was spread out before me. Settling myself between her legs I nibbled on her clit. Bella grabbed a handful of my hair as I inserted a finger into her tight hole. I was a big boy so this was going to be a tight fit and I wanted her as wet as possible. She was instinctively moving her hips against my mouth wanting more friction.

I grabbed her writhing hips lifting her up as a licked her sweet pussy. Her legs began to shake and I chuckled before looking up at her "There will be no falling asleep tonight." I dove back in suckling on her clit while stroking her with my index finger I curled it up and she came around my fingers. Pulling myself up I lined my cock up with her and looked in her eyes "Ready?"

She nodded wide eyed and I entered her breaking her barrier in one smooth stroke. Bella arched up and cried out. Her body went rigid as a tear fell from her eyes.

BPOV

I let out a strangled cry and Edward stilled allowing me to adjust. He whispered "It will get better baby I promise" as he peppered my face with kisses. "Just relax okay."

"You feel so good Angel" and he then began to move gently allowing me to get accustomed to the movement. After a few moments his thrust became stronger as he moved in and out of me in a dance as old as time.

I looked down at where we were connected and realized Edward wasn't going in completely. He was holding back and I wanted all of him. Pulling him close I moaned out "Edward don't hold back, baby make love to me." Edward let out a growl and pulled my leg higher around his hip and placed my right leg under his elbow and pushed in.

My eyes rolled back as I let out another moan. Edward pulled back and began a rhythm of strong powerful thrusts. The sensation was a strange mix of pleasure and pain as he hit my g-spot again and again. I closed my eyes and clung to him allowing the feelings to wash over me.

"Uh-uh open your eyes Angel I want to see you." He demanded harshly. I opened my eyes just as he placed my leg over his shoulder making him slide deeper still. He caught my scream in his mouth as he continued playing my body like a violin. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore sensations Edward lowered his head and suckled my nipple.

Edward was branding me and making me his. That was the only way I could describe this assault on my body. Edward's speed increased and he buried his face in my neck.

"This is mine do you understand no one will ever touch this or make it come but me." His words made me wetter still if it was even possible.

"So fucking good." I could feel my orgasm building up yet again "Angel I'm not going to last much longer." He reached down and rubbed my clit sending me over the edge. Crying out my hands gripped the sheets as he pumped four more times before stilling above me calling out my name.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up I could feel myself being weighed down by something warm and heavy. Opening my eyes I saw a shock of bronze hair and realized Edward was laying on top of me. Last night flooded through my head reminding me that I was no longer a virgin. I moved just a bit waking him up and he rolled pulling me with him.

"Good morning how are you feeling?" His voice was gruff with sleep as he rubbed his eyes. "Are you sore."

"Uhmm just a little I feel great." And I did waking up with him was wonderful and any discomfort I felt was all worth it.

"What do you have planned for today?" he asked while he absent mindedly rubbed up and down my arms. I love the easiness of our relationship, I just wasn't built for games and I'm happy he wasn't either.

"The girls and I have a spa day. The four of us will be pampered today and we're going out tonight." I'm happy I scheduled massages my entire body was a little sore from last night who knew you used so many muscles to do the nasty.

His eyebrows shot up."The four of you? Rosalie's joining you guys?" He sounded surprised Rosalie hadn't joined us in any of the shenanigans Alice, Esme or myself had gotten into.

He looked a little skeptical but just said "Don't allow her to ruin your day okay. Rose hasn't been very fair to you and you have done nothing to deserve her ire."

"I know I just think there is more to her than this bitter woman. I know a lot of people would have written her off by now but I just think we need to get to know one another better."

"Just don't get your hopes up that she will suddenly see you for the jewel that you are and Bella it's okay if she doesn't. If she wants to be a bitter and miserable person allow her to be, but don't put yourself out anymore for her you've done enough." He said kissing me softly.

"I promise I won't." I told him softly. "I should get up now and bathe so I can be ready when the girls get here. I want to soak for a minute." I blushed at the reasons why my muscles were so sore and he chuckled.

"Can I join you?" He asked huskily and I flushed at the thought of doing something so intimate and personal with him. Then I realized the man fucked me six ways from Sunday last night you can't get any more personal and intimate than that.

I nodded my head shyly and he got up to run the bath. I texted Alice that I would be picking them up at 11:00 as our appointments were at 1:00. This way we could eat lunch before we got started with our packages.

Edward came back into the room letting signaling for me to join him. Entering the bathroom he had dimmed the lights and turned on My IPOD dock. He put it on my slow jams mix and Toni Braxton's I Love Me Some Him filled the air.

**I love me some Him**

**I'll never love this way again**

**I love me some you**

**Another man will never do**

Toni's sultry voice summed up my feelings better than I could at the moment. I climbed in my extra large claw foot tub and Edward shed his boxers and slid in behind me. The hot water stung my lady bits just a little but the water felt magnificent. He took my sponge and lathered it up and began to wash my back. It was something so erotic about sitting her and letting this beautiful man take care of me.

We sat in the tub and just enjoyed each other's company before I knew I had to get up and prepare for the day.

I was still floating on my Edward induced high as I picked up Rosalie, Esme and Alice. Alice looked at me and her eyes widened. "You did it you so did it!" She was cackling like a crazy woman. She then turned to Esme and held out her hand "Give me my money please."

"We don't know anything yet. She hasn't confirmed or denied."Esme protested and they both looked at me for an answer.

"I can't believe you bitches bet on whether or not we would have sex." That's a lie I could believe they would do it they had no shame.

"Oh we knew you would be having sex the question was when and I won you have that freshly fucked look going on about you." Alice stated smugly.

Esme was laughing like a hyena at my mortification. "So did you or didn't you? Spill it missy."

"Before I tell anything how much was this little bet for?" I asked not really mad at the two crazy women.

"Twenty bucks and the loser has to supply the wine at our next 3 movie nights." Esme answered with a laugh.

I took a breath prolonging the answer before I said "Well Esme you know I prefer Moscato."

She just shook her head and handed a laughing Alice twenty dollars.

"So how was it?" Alice demanded.

"Private." I responded. "I have no intentions of giving you details."

"Oh come on Bella, you gotta give us something." Alice whined.

"Us?" Esme called out "Who said I wanted to know this."

"Esme shut up you're not helping. Bella as my friend you have a respo…."

"Okay okay" I cut her off knowing she wasn't going to drop this. "It was mind blowing, that's all you're going to get."

Alice huffed but looked pleased she got that morsel of information.

The entire time Rosalie was just sitting and staring out of the window not saying much as usual. The whole point of bringing her was to bridge this gap and to include her more. I took a breath and said "So Rosalie did you look into getting the kids into the pre-k program for the next school year?"

She was silent for a moment I almost thought she wasn't going to answer then she spoke up quietly "Yes but I'm a little scared, they've never been away from me for long periods through the day. Today is a first."

Oh that's why she's so quiet it was making sense now well at least it's not totally because of me.

Esme chimed in "That's going to be a good thing Rose, They need to learn to not be so dependent on you they won't be babies forever and they have to legally go to school. Besides everyone needs a little me time and you are definitely in need."

Rosalie just nodded her head in agreement. Apparently the conversation was over as she began to stare out of the window again.

I sighed to myself I know Rome wasn't built in a day but this was like pulling teeth. But I decided to give her a little time perhaps by the end of the day she would open up more.

We pulled up at Kooky Kanuck's in downtown Memphis for lunch. It was one of my favorite places to eat. The sold this huge hamburger that could feed 6 to 7 people. The food was awesome and it had a great atmosphere. It had even been featured on the travel station. **(AN This is a real restaurant if you ever visit MEMPHIS EAT HERE.)**

As we were seated by the hostess I heard a male voice "Is that Bella Swan?"

I look over and see three girls and two guys that attended high school with me. Two of the girls were very mean to me in high school the other never paid me any attention. The two guys played football.

"Wow she actually has friends, she was such a weirdo in school. I heard she went crazy when her parents died." The tall African American girl was saying. Her name was Zafrina, I always hated her name.

"Well she's fine as hell." One of the guys replied.

"She was always pretty she just a freak." She snorted.

"She was so stuck in school like she was too good for everyone." Her friend decided to join in.

They carried on this conversation as if I wasn't two tables away and couldn't hear them. I shouldn't be surprised in high school I never stuck up for myself, I was a child and was mixed in with young adults. Apparently me being 12 and quiet qualified me as a freak. Alice and Esme looked as though they were about to commit murder at the rudeness of the situation. Rosalie had apparently wandered to the ladies room as she was gone from the table.

I turned and face the table in question. We were no longer in high school and I was no longer 12. "Excuse me Zafrina right? I didn't come here to listen to your silly ass discuss me as if I wasn't here. I mean I'm not here talking about how you fucked your way up and down the Mississippi river so if you don't mind shut the hell up so I can enjoy my lunch with my friends."

Her friends mouths just dropped open as if they couldn't believe I even knew how to talk let alone curse someone out.

The look of anger and embarrassment that crossed her face was priceless. She was a whore, everyone knew she was a whore but she had never been called a whore to her face. Oh well…..

At that moment the manager came over to their table and asked them to pay their ticket and leave as they were harassing customers. Apparently Rosalie wasn't in the restroom but notifying the manager that we were being bothered and the waitress backed her up.

I watched the embarrassed party leave and proceeded to order.

"Did that happen a lot in school?" Esme asked.

"Every day." I replied simply. "Kids can be very cruel when they want to be and I was an easy target. No one physically hurt me but sometimes words are just as damaging."

"I have a photographic memory so I remember every word every insult, but it made me stronger I didn't let them break me. I won't give them another thought let's forget about it and enjoy our lunch okay."

Alice smiled sadly at me and I squeezed her hand letting her know I was fine.

Surprisingly Rosalie began to talk and loosen up a little more. I think the incident showed her that my life wasn't all sunshine and roses as she assumed it was.

We left Kookys after paying our tab and arrived at the spa. The receptionist seated us as we waited for our masseuse's to come for us.

"What exactly are we getting today Bella." Alice asked while she was flipping through a cosmo magazine.

"The works" I replied "1 hour massage, manicure, pedicure, waxing, facials and hair."

"Bella that must cost a fortune." Esme gasped out.

I giggled no actually it didn't. "I received several gift card at Christmas for Ghould's, 3 actually so I am only paying for 1." Everyone knows I love Ghould's and most people just get me gift cards as they don't know what to buy me.

"Oh well I guess that's better." She seemed only slightly appeased.

Just then our hostess retrieved us and took us into two rooms Esme and Rosalie in one and Alice and I in another for our massages.

We spent the rest of the afternoon getting plucked, primed, and pampered. Leaving the four of us looked fabulous with our shiny hair and made up faces. We then headed to the house to get ready for our night on the town.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 13

The four of us popped a bottle of wine to drink as we got ready for the evening. We all just took baths so we wouldn't mess up our hair and makeup taking a shower. Thankfully I have 2 full bathrooms so it didn't take long for us to do that.

The guys had decided to have a guys night here at my house. We saw straight through that knowing they simply wanted to see us before we left. We had a few jokes at their expense about that.

I now had to address my problem of shoes. I had purchased a pair of Jessica Simpson heels to wear but I wasn't so sure I could pull it off. Alice had a fit in the store when I attempted to purchase a pair of flats to wear with my Material Girl bondage dress.

I simply explained that I was a clumsy mess in heels as my mother died at a very tender age for a teenage girl. I never learned how to wear heels or do make-up, none of the fun girly stuff moms taught their daughters. I was a college student, jeans, t-shirts, and chucks were my lifeline but I loved fashion. I didn't dress up because I didn't want to I just didn't have a reason to.

Alice made it her goal to teach me how to walk in heels. We practiced daily in shorter heels but these were four inches and taller than anything I had ever worn.

Rosalie was dressed in a red pencil dress that fit her statuesque frame like a glove. She wasn't comfortable in shorter clothing so this was perfect. The dress showed very little skin but was sexy. The layered necklace and black and white clutch paired with a pair of peep toe ankle boots gave her an edgy club look. I was surprised to discover she made the dress herself it was awesome and I told her as much.

Alice chose to wear a black tank dress topped with a cropped leather jacket, spider- web fishnets and platform pumps. She looked amazing. Esme was much less daring with her ensemble pairing a black skirt with a white top that hung off one shoulder. I gave her a wide waist belt embellished with buttons to sex it up a bit. She look great but it was age appropriate.

Since we didn't have to worry about hair and makeup the getting ready time was cut in half and we had time to kill while we waited for the car service I hired. By my estimate it would arrive in 45 minutes.

"Esme where did you get your shirt I love it." I asked her.

"Rosalie made this for me as well." She said before taking a big gulp of wine.

"Wow Rosalie you are a really good seamstress have you thought about selling your clothes?" I addressed to her.

"Bella I don't have the money to get a shop started and I can't get a loan." She said frowning.

"Rosalie we live in the age of internet you don't need a boutique just a web page. I can create you a web page and sell your clothes from it. You have 3 free models at your disposal and you can ship from home. Paypal accounts are fairly easy to set up all you have to do is get the merchandise and showcase it. I know you and Emmett have been concerned about making more money this can supplement the income. You should really think about it you're really good. You may not become rich but I'm sure you can make an honest living." I paused taking a sip of wine.

Alice chimed in "I think she's right Rose you sorta have a gift for this. I love my dress." Indicating she had made hers as well I felt a little put out that I was the only one who didn't have one

Rosalie looked a little shell shocked that we thought her clothes were good enough for people to buy. "Do you guys really think so?" she asked skeptically

"Oh yeah and that dress you're wearing should definitely be one of them." I said admiring it once again. "As a matter of fact I want to request a black one. The dress is gorgeous Rosalie and the detail is amazing it doesn't look thrown together."

She beamed at my compliment "I think I will give it a try, will you help me?" she sounded unsure knowing how bad her behavior has been but I don't hold grudges.

I smiled surprised that she asked for help "Of course."

"So where are we going tonight Bella?" Alice asked pouring herself another glass of wine.

"We are headed to club 152 on Beale Street. The club has three floors the bottom has a live band that can play anything from Prince to the Gap Band to Maroon Five. The second floor plays Hip hop, Reggae, and R & B and the third floor plays pop, techno, and dance music. Each floor is huge and is like a club itself. It has something for everybody and you get to club hop without leaving the building."

Esme frowned "Bella how are you getting in I'm sure a place like this is 21 and up right."

I just grinned "Yep but here in Memphis it's about who you know."

Just then the text came in that the car was waiting downstairs and we descended. The guys were all sitting in the living room when we came down and Edward was the first to see us. His eyes glazed over as he appraised me from head to toe. The predatory look in his eyes sent chills down my spine, the look promised hot sex. Maybe I should stay in I thought.

"Oh no you don't." Alice snatched my arm. "Cool your panties off we are going out."

I looked at Edward apologetically and winked. "I will make it up when we get in."

He smirked "I'm gonna hold you to that."

Emmett had place his hands on Rosalie's hips and was sucking her face off. Jasper was just staring Alice looking worried and she gave him a light peck on the lips and whispered something in his ear. He instantly relaxed.

"Emmett you're ruining her makeup." Esme choked out laughing. Carlisle meanwhile was eyeing Esme the same way Edward was me and inching towards her. I figured we better get out before we were slung over their shoulders caveman style.

"Guys the car is waiting we need to leave have fun see you when we get back, bye." I grabbed Esme Alice caught on quick and pulled Rosalie from Emmett and we bolted. We all piled in the stretch Hummer and fell into a fit of giggles as we looked out the window to see the forlorn look on their faces.

"My God!" Esme exclaimed "you would think we were running away with the circus."

"Awww poor babies." Alice cooed in between giggles. "Next week we should let them have a night to make up for it. But tonight is all about us." and she popped open yet another bottle of wine.

We arrived at Beale Street and the driver let us out right at the corner near 152. I noticed all the stares we were getting from men and heard Alice giggle. I looked over at her she grinned "Does wonders for the ego doesn't it." I laughed in response because she was right.

I walked up to the door with the girls in tow and signaled to Felix the bouncer to let us in. Felix was African American ,6'5, pure muscle and bald. He looked the part of club bouncer down to the black t-shirt that was stretched across his broad shoulders. He was very good friends with my dad, as Felix was also a cop. Which is ironic since he was letting me in the club knowing I was only 19, but he knew I was responsible and he would rather I be here so he could keep an eye on me. His brother was actually our driver for the night.

He eyed me and pulled out four VIP wrist bands and let us through the ropes. Those waiting in lined moaned and groaned but Felix paid them no mind. "I have you ladies a table reserved on the third floor." He handed me a card "Give this to the bartender when you get upstairs and a waitress will seat you."

"Thanks Felix" I yelled out as we entered the club.

Just as we stepped in the band was playing Pretty young thing by Michael Jackson and Esme squealed and headed for the dance floor.

**I want to love you PYT**

**Pretty Young Thing**

**You need some loving TLC**

**Tender Loving Care**

**And I'll Take You There**

**I want to love you PYT**

**Pretty Young Thing**

**Tender Loving Care**

**And I'll Take you there**

We joined her on the floor and gyrated to the awesome song dedicated to hot pieces of ass across the world. After two more songs we decided to head upstairs. We stopped at the second floor to see what was going on in there.

The DJ was spinning a heavy Reggae beat several girls were dancing seductively on the floor. The girls were doing a Jamaican dance in which you rotate your hips and make your booty bounce at the same time to the beat. It was scandalous and they looked awesome doing it. After watching the bootylicious babes a few more moments we headed to the third floor to claim our table.

Arriving upstairs Rhianna's We found Love was blaring. We headed to the bar and I signaled to the bartender. I gave him the card Felix gave me and he retrieved a waitress who motioned for me to follow her. She lead us to our table in the VIP section and proceeded to take our drink orders. We ordered two bottles of wine and a bottle of Patron tequila.

After she was done I asked them "Are you guys enjoying yourselves?"

"Hell yes!" Alice screamed "this place is awesome!" Esme and Rosalie nodded their heads in agreement.

After the waitress returned with our bottles we proceeded to spend the night dancing, laughing, and getting wasted it was epic. Men flirted and bought us drinks and we had fun turning them down. After we were drunk as we could possibly get I managed to text our driver Marcus and we left the club after having a wonderful time.

Once inside the stretch I politely informed the girls that "I am going to get me some more dick tonight it was awesome."

"Get it Bella." Alice slurred out.

"Emmish slloo mess" I had no idea what Rosalie was trying to say but I nodded my head at her in agreement.

We arrived home and stumbled to our rooms. Rosalie actually fell in the hallway knocking over a vase. I probably should have helped her but I was trying to get to my dick. Edward was sleeping with his arm thrown over his eyes.

I pulled the covers off and started kissing his chest before pulling his penis out of his boxers and taking it in my mouth. I sucked, licked, and bobbed up and down on his cock. I felt his hands grip my hair and knew he was awake.

Then I passed out.

**AN Club 152 is an actual club located on Beale Street in downtown Memphis**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES**

Chapter 14

**EPOV**

Waking up after last night's fiasco, I looked over at Bella who was predictably still sleeping. I chuckled knowing that when she did join the land of the living she would wish she was dead. She was wasted last night and I'm pretty sure she won't remember falling asleep with my cock in her mouth.

I got up and went downstairs to find Emmett and Carlisle in the kitchen.

"Where your two as drunk as Bella?" I asked.

Carlisle laughed "I don't know how drunk Bella was but Esme was passed out in the limo they had. I don't think the girls realized they left her in there. The driver knocked on the door and asked who she belonged to."

Japer came in and said "Yeah Alice was rapping Push it by Salt and Pepper before she started to cry about how much she loved me then she ran to the bathroom to pray to the porcelain god before she passed out."

The three of us laughed at our nutcases knowing they would pay for their antics when they finally woke up.

Emmett wasn't as amused "You think this is funny! Rosalie couldn't even stand up by the time they got here. We have two small children she has to look after. I'm not letting Bella turn her into some wild party girl."

Now I was pissed but before I could speak up Carlisle did. "Emmett, Rose is a grown woman if she didn't want to go out and drink she wouldn't have. Besides she is 24 years old she has never had the opportunity to know anything but the streets since she was 16. So she had fun for once she needs it, it's not healthy for her entire life to be solely about those kids and you know it."

Jasper looked at a fuming Emmett and asked "What is the real problem you and I both know Bella is no Paris Hilton so this is about something else." Jasper had the ability to see through people's bullshit and today was no exception.

Emmett glared at him for a moment and Jasper held his gaze waiting. Emmett's shoulders dropped and he admitted "What if she finds some guy out there that can take care of her and the twins the way they need. She's beautiful and strong and someone could take her away from me."

I realized then this is why he suggested Rosalie stay home with the kids, why he wasn't comfortable with her leaving on her own. He disguised his insecurities as concern for her because of her tragic circumstances but really he just wanted to hide her from the world.

"Jeez Emmett so what are you going to do keep her locked up in the house so no one ever sees her? You gotta have faith man. Faith in her, in yourself and in your love or else you will fail because you will eventually start to smother her. Let her fly a little she will come back she loves you." I looked him in the eyes "You should talk to her about your fears, but what you are doing isn't helping either of you."

"Yeah man I love Alice and I'm grateful for Bella and not for the reasons you may think. Alice has never had anyone in her life that has made her feel like she was worth the air she breathed except for me." Jasper stated "Bella has given her a friend to giggle and do silly shit with. Someone she can vent about me to when I piss her off. Someone to get drunk as hell with. Someone that reminds her that she is only 21 years old. Rosalie needs to have relationships apart from you and those kids and you know it. You and the kids will always be the most important but she has to live Emmett you can't lock her up and throw away the key."

Emmett didn't say anything he just sipped his coffee and stared out the bay windows that overlooked Bella's massive backyard. I was still a little peeved about the comment he made against Bella but I understood his fears. They weren't totally irrational women left men everyday for various reasons and Emmett was living paycheck to paycheck. But Rosalie loved him anyone could see that. She and I aren't the closest but I respect her and she does an amazing job with Christian.

"Hey it's let's just chill out today since it's Sunday. Bella normally attends church on Sunday mornings but none of those girls will be waking up anytime soon. Which means we are on babysitting duty. Jasper I know you are working on the house but you think you can take a little break from it." I hope he said yes Emmett needed to learn from example about the importance of human interaction. His behavior wasn't healthy or fair to be honest. Rosalie deserved to relax every once in a while just like anyone else.

He looked at me and nodding his head I think he knew what I was doing and to be honest none of us guys hung out as much as Esme, Bella and Alice did. Those three were becoming inseparable, perhaps we should take a page from their book and spend more time together.

So that's what we did we sat around talked and played with the kids. Around noon we took the kids to Chuckie cheese and let the twins run around and play games while we watched we arrived home around 3:30 to find the girls sitting in the kitchen looking like zombies.

"Well well well…" Carlisle teased "if it isn't our favorite little lushes." Esme gave him the stink eye and he pecked her on the lips.

Bella caught my eye, blushed beet red, and slid down in her seat I grinned ear to ear praying she remembered last night.

"Alice I must say your rendition of Push it was epic and I insist on an encore." Jasper said to Alice with a straight face before cracking up. She turned redder than Bella.

Rosalie had her head down on the table rose up and said "Yeah yeah we got drunk as fuck and it was Great. We had a ball. Let's see how you guys do next week when it's your turn." She got up to kiss Emmett and he gave her a slight peck and left the room mumbling something about the twins needing a nap. Rosalie looked confused at his aloof behavior before asking where we had been.

"Oh we took the kids to Chuckie cheese so you guys could sleep off the booze with no noise." I replied as I pulled Bella from her chair have you eaten I asked as I kissed her. She shook her head no not meeting my eyes and I knew she was embarrassed about last night.

"Ok let me make you girls some burgers and fries. You ladies need to eat something." I pulled out a few hamburger patties and turned on the deep fryer. As I prepared the food I noticed Bella shooting glances my way. She was biting her bottom lip and I knew she was nervous. I placed the patties on Bella's indoor grill and closed the top as they cooked.

I walked over to Bella and whispered in her ear "So exactly how much do you remember from last night?"

"Everything is kind of a blur." She admitted. I grinned.

I made sure I was speaking low enough that no one could hear "Well this pretty Swan came flying in and awoke me from my sleep with her gorgeous lips wrapped around my cock. Seems she likes to do that." By now Bella is mortified. "Then she proceeds to fall asleep mid blow job." Bella eyes widened "now I think the little bird owes me for getting me all hot and bothered and not following through don't you."

"So I'm going to allow her a little time to recuperate and get rid of all of our house guests then she and I have a meeting in our bed room tonight. I intend to collect what's owed to me. I hope you got enough sleep it's going to be a long night." I heard her breath hitch and her eyes dilated. I left her with a stunned expression on her face as I finished cooking.

Bella was useless the rest of the afternoon much to my amusement. After the girls ate a little we all sat in the living room as they told us about their evening. For once Rose was actually part of the conversation and Emmett was the silent one. She was smiling and laughing and although the majority of her interaction was with Alice and Esme she was no longer hateful towards Bella. It was a start and I knew that's what Bella had been striving for but I was miffed that she felt she had to be the one to put forth the effort. Rosalie should have been the one to extend the olive branch not Bella.

After a while everyone headed home and Bella and I were alone, well as alone as one could get with a baby in the house. I sat and watched Bella bounce Christian on her knees as he gurgled and slobbed everywhere. Bella just laughed and blew strawberries on his now fat stomach and he squealed some more. I knew she had to be still feeling a little off from, her hangover but she wasn't letting it show.

I decided to clean the mess we had made while she preoccupied herself with the baby. After I was done I went in search of Bella and she was bathing Christian. I stood in the door and watched as my little terror splashed and soaked her to the bone all while laughing. Watching them together made me happy and sad at the same time. Happy that Christian had a mother figure that loved and doted on him. Sad that it couldn't be his real mother. I was under no illusion that Tanya and I would have failed eventually but Christian was her son and deserved her love.

"Bella I'm going to shower in the guest bathroom. I'm giving you half an hour to get Christian to bed and to bath yourself before I come to the room. I expect you naked and on top of the covers when I get there or you will be punished am I understood?"

She looked at me in shock and stuttered out "Ye yes sir." I chuckled when she scrambled up and drained the tub and picked up a naked squirming Christian. I knew she wouldn't get him down in 30 minutes I was looking forward to spanking her plump ass.

Imagine my surprise when 25 minutes later I walk into our room and Bella is lying on the bed waiting for me. What is she the baby whisperer it took me an hour at least to get that hellion asleep. Oh she was going to pay for taking away my fun she may get that spanking after all.

"So Isabella what do you have to say for yourself leaving me in such a state last night hmmm."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She wimpered when I dropped the towel from my waist and my boy was at full attention.

"Sorry doesn't cut it tonight sweetheart. Get over here and get on your knees. I'm going to fuck your mouth and then I'm going to fuck you from behind." She got up and positioned herself in front of me and I placed the tip of my cock in between her lips. Her tongue swirled around the head and I grabbed the back of her hair and began moving in and out of her mouth. I started slowly before I slid deeper.

"Breath through your nose baby and relax your throat… ughh…yeah just like that…ughh your mouth feels so good baby." Bella grabbed the sides of my hips to steady herself and I picked up speed. In out in out going a little bit further down her throat but not so far as to make her choke. She looked up at me with lust filled eyes.

"Do you like me fucking your mouth Angel huh you look so sexy…ughh….rub you clit I want it ready when I fuck you." I saw her reach down in front of her and I began moving faster throwing my head back at the sensations. I could feel my balls slapping against her chin. The sounds of her wet mouth against my cock and her moans as I gripped her hair moving her head in time to meet my thrust were driving me insane. I thrust a few more times and pulled out of her mouth with a pop.

"Get on the bed." I ordered she scrambled up on the bed her lips swollen and plump. I grabbed her waist and flipped her over pulling her ass high in the air. Pressing my hand in her back making her chest lay flat on the bed I buried myself to the hilt in her tight pussy with no warning. She was soaking wet.

"Arghhhh!" Bella screamed was muffled by the pillow her face was buried in. I had to pause as I almost came from being so deep inside her. Once I got control of myself I began to stroke her deep and hard. She was thrashing beneath me attempting to get away. I gripped her hips holding her in place I continued to fuck her. I slapped her on the ass "No running take this dick you wanted so badly last night." She moaned into the pillow as I leaned over her almost covering her petite body with my own.

"Shit Angel I'm almost there rub your clit baby ughh" I took my finger and pushed it in her ass and Bella came around me with a scream. I pulled out flipping her on her back and sank back into her. She arched her back and wrapped her long legs around me as I rode her hard. I saw stars as I came moaning in her neck as she trembled beneath me from the intensity of our coupling. I kissed her when I caught my breath and we fell asleep entangled in one another.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 15**

BPOV

Edward woke me up sometime during the night and we went another round. Edward was on top of me when I woke up with his tongue circling my nipple and his thumb circling my clit.

He took his long slender fingers and move it in and out of me before moving down my body slowly kissing as much of me as he could. My wrist, my knees, my ankles back up my leg before licking my clit. I moaned as he licked my pussy sucking on my swollen labia making me a soaking wet mess. How did this man do this to me.

Edward sat back on his feet and pulled me onto his lap sliding me onto his rock hard cock. He was so deep like this it was almost too much. Almost. "Ride me baby." He said huskily in my ear.

Placing my hands on his shoulders and my forehead to his I began to ride him slowly enjoy the feel of him hitting me so deep. Edward was gripping my ass helping me move as I straddled him. I moaned loudly as he covered my mouth with his. We were chest to chest as I rose up and down on him taking us both to our little version of heaven.

I could feel the coil tightening in my Belly and started to move faster needing more friction. "Fuck Angel!" Edward grunted in my ear "So good."

Edward starts to move me faster and I'm bouncing up and down on him. I throw my head back at the pleasure I was feeling. I never wanted this to end. Leaning forward he bites down on my nipple and I come hard. Edward never missing a beat pushes me to my back and pumps four hard times and follows behind me.

He kisses me softly and we drift back off to sleep together.

My alarm clock blared bringing me to the land of the living. Mondays I really really hate Mondays I thought as I hit the alarm to get up. I realized a moment later that Edward wasn't in the bed. Sitting up I registered the sound of the shower running and figured it was him getting ready for work.

I picked out what I would be wearing to school and waited for him to leave the shower. I knew if I got in with him we would both be late. After a few moments he emerged from the bathroom in his boxer briefs. Good lord this man was fine.

He smirked at me knowing exactly what I was thinking and gave me a kiss "Good morning angel."

I hurried into the bathroom to shower so I could get a few minutes with him before he left for the day. I had to work after school so I wouldn't get home until after 9 tonight. I was seriously considering quitting as I didn't need the job and I wanted to spend as much time with Edward and Christian as possible and working at the bonding company the hours were unpredictable.

After I finished up and dried myself off I joined him downstairs for breakfast. He was holding a box of unopened condoms. He looked up at me with a look of remorse on his face.

"Bella I'm so sorry we didn't use protection either time we were together. I didn't mean to be so careless, you could get pregnant we already have Christian…" I placed my fingers over his lips shushing him.

"Would you be upset if I got pregnant?" He looked at me and answered "No, we would make it work. It's just we already have Christian." My heart soared as he said we in regards to Christian, it was the second time he had let it slip.

"You can relax, I'm on the shot baby. I have been since I was 14 my mom wanted to protect me just in case. It's good to know that you would be okay if an accident happened, but you are right we should have been more careful unprotected sex nowadays is dangerous but I trust you." I told him with a kiss.

His response is not what I expected "Well you shouldn't have although I'm clean you didn't know that Bella. I had been on the streets for six weeks I've seen men prostitute themselves out for money on a regular basis. Homeless men have even been raped. You shouldn't have been so careless with your health."

I felt ashamed and lowered my head avoiding his eyes. He was right I was so caught in the moment condoms never entered my mind and they should have. I felt my eyes welling up, I didn't like being chastised.

"Hey hey hey" he crooned as he pulled me into his arms "I'm not trying to make you feel bad but sometimes I feel as though you are a little too trusting. I just worry about you and I want you to think about your actions more okay." I nodded.

We began eating our breakfast and I decided then I would give my two week notice to my boss. Luckily I only worked part time so he wouldn't be in a huge bind. My schedule was already so hectic and truthfully I took the job out of loneliness but now I wanted to bond with Christian and spend as much time with Edward as I could before my residency started in 2 years.

I needed to talk to him about that to make sure he understood the demanding schedule I would have for a while after I finished med school. I don't think my heart could take him deciding he wanted out after so much time. We walked outside after Edward got Christian dressed and his diaper bag packed for Rosalie. We gave our kisses goodbye and began our day.

School dragged and I mean dragged. Alice text me around 12:30 right before my last class letting me know she was getting off around 7. I responded I would be off at 9 and I would call her when I left the office. Heading to my car I saw a woman standing underneath a tree watching me. She had on large shades and a scarf around her hair. My instincts told me this was Irina. The campus was crawling with people but I didn't know if she would try something in broad daylight the chick was crazy.

We stood there and stared at one another before she gave me a big smile, waved and began walking away. Sorry boo not this time I thought as police cars surrounded her on all sides. She turned and glared at me and I sent her a wave of my own.

Once I realized it was her I stuck my left hand in my pocket and texted Demetri my location. I knew they would come immediately as she had an APB out on her. Having a photographic memory comes in handy from time to time I realized as I watched the officers take the loony toon into custody. She was screaming and thrashing around.

"You are dead do you hear me dead! You and that brat! I will see you in hell!" she was screaming at me hysterically. It was taking three officers to subdue her and several others had their guns drawn. Honestly she kinda scared me. I couldn't help but wonder how did someone so obviously off their rocker not be locked in a mental health institution.

Detective Volturi pulled up on the scene and I immediately walked over to him asked if I was needed further. I really wanted to get as far away from this lunatic as possible. He took my statement and I headed to work happy that the crazy was over.

Walking into my job at Riverside bonding I greeted my co workers Evan and Carl. We jokingly referred to them as double mint as they were identical twins. I could see Judge, Eric and Walter were in the back with our boss. I worked at a local bail bonding office for a former Navy Seal that had served with my father. Milton was an successful business man who's calm demeanor could fool anyone. Those that knew him knew the man was dangerous. Even police officers gave him a wide berth.

Working in bail bond was never boring, petty criminals were some of the funniest most creative people you ever wanted to meet. I often wondered why they didn't out their talents to good use instead of being on the wrong side of the law. I wrote up bonds and collected payments for Milton and he and the others were licensed bounty hunters that went after those who jumped bail. They had the dangerous job.

The double mints were young and typically they went after the petty criminals as it was less dangerous. Judge and Walter however went after the heavy hitters. The murderers, rapists, etc. Judge was bald with a goatee and cold grey eyes, he looked like a skinhead but he actually was a very nice man when he wasn't beating the crap out of runaway criminals. Walter reminded me of Rampage Jackson. His biceps were huge and I pitied anyone he was forced to put in a chokehold. The two of them had to travel a lot as most of the bail jumpers moved to other cities. Milton only went if the criminal was extremely dangerous like a gang member that would have back up.

Eric was North Korean and was the brains he was sort of cyber detective and he was able to find most of the jumpers by locating family members and girlfriends. After he did that he would send in the guys to retrieve them. Kelly was the full time clerk, she looked like trailer trash Barbie but she was as sweet as pie.

I waited for the guys to wrap up their conversation before I approached Milton.

"Hey boss I wanted to let you know that I'm quitting. I need a little more home time so I giving you my two week notice." I told him.

"You gonna leave me a lurch like this Swan?" He asked as if he was offended, I knew better.

"Please Milton the only reason you hired me was because of Dad and I appreciate it more than you know." I really did Milton was a constant in my life a pseudo Uncle that kept an eye on me. He even offered to become my guardian after my parents died but they wouldn't approve him for foster care for whatever reason. I became closer to him after they died and I came out of my sad state.

"So you and Masen finally got together huh?" He said with a chuckle. My mouth dropped open was it obvious to everybody that I had the hots for him.

"Yeah well it's probably your fault for scaring the crap out of him." I snarked back.

"Then I did my job, tell that boy that Walter will be paying him a visit if he hurts you in any way." He had a mischievous grin remembering Walter offering to "get rid of the skinny white boy" when Edward showed up to bring me lunch one afternoon that I was working.

I couldn't help but laugh at the shenanigans from that day. "You are shameless."

"And you are one of the few people in this world that I care about so that warning is very much real." Hs said and as I looked in his blue eyes I knew he meant it.

"He won't he's a good guy I promise." I declared.

"I believe you, you have a great judge of character but sometimes we hurt the ones we love the most." He looked sad for a moment before continuing on "Now I got to replace your scrawny behind."

"You're going to hire someone else?" I didn't expect that.

"Yeah it took some of the load off Kelly and allowed her more time with her kids. I actually wanted you to work more hours than you were but I wasn't going to take away from your studies." He leaned back.

"How about Alice" I blurted out. I knew she hated working at Graceland and this would be perfect for her.

"Sure" He waived me off "You are training her and tell her she will work 30hrs a week with one weekend a month." That was perfect currently she was only getting 25 hours but she wanted more. The pay was also higher.

The lunatic was in crazy people jail and I scored Alice a better job. Today was shaping up to be a good day I thought as I set about balancing payments at my desk.

Unfortunately It wouldn't last.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 16

**EPOV**

I arrived at the attorney's office at my scheduled appointment time and informed the receptionist of my arrival. Tanya had agreed to meet me here to discuss her signing over all parental rights to Christian.

She arrived and sat across from me after greeting me with a small nod. We were called into the conference room a minute later.

"Well Mr. Cullen and Ms. Denali I have drawn up a pre document for you both to review. I understand Mr. Cullen is seeking full custodial rights and Ms Denali is relinquishing her rights to the child, correct."

"Yes." I answered and waited for Tanya to reply. She was bust checking a text message and Mr. Jenks cleared his throat to get her attention.

Tanya's head snapped up and she looked a little lost before answering "Y-yes that's fine."

I frowned Tanya couldn't even pay attention as she decided the fate of her on child. She was nervously looking at her cell phone and her leg was shaking. It was a tell tale sign of hers, she was nervous about something. Her phone chimed again and her face paled as she read whatever the text contained.

"I'm sorry I have to go it's an emergency I agree to terminate rights I have no need to review just give me the date the documents will be ready" she rushed out. I was embarrassed and livid, Mr. Jenks look disgusted and I didn't blame him.

Mr. Jenks gave her a date to return and sign the documentation as Tanya didn't want anything couriered to her. Lord forbid her parents discover what she had done I thought bitterly before reminding myself that Tanya's selfishness was making this a breeze for me. I still couldn't help but be angry that she would throw her son away with such ease and I wondered yet again what I ever saw in this shallow woman to begin with.

After she left I finalized arrangements with him and he let me know he would keep me informed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but perhaps this is what's best for Christian in the long run. Tell Bella I said hello and Mrs. Jenks expects to see her soon for dinner." Jenks had handled Bella case when she was emancipated and he held a soft spot for her. She had recommended him to me for this case.

"I will thanks again for your help sir. See you soon." After that I left and headed home as I'd taken the afternoon off to deal with this.

I pulled up at the gang's house to collect Christian from Rosalie. He was sitting in his playpen as the twins watched Spongebob in the living room. Carrie Ann looked over and grinned at me she was really adorable and had become more comfortable around me the last few weeks. Caleb was engrossed in the shenanigans of the yellow sponge and his sidekick muttered "Hi Uncle Edward."

Christian began squealing as soon he saw me and I chuckled as I picked him up. "Hey buddy happy to see me." I kissed the top of his head and gathered his things before leaving and heading home. Christian and I took a much needed nap then spent the afternoon playing. His eyes were no longer blue but a vivid green like my own and his hair was filling out. He had my unruly cowlicks and bronze color. He was a tiny replica of me. He did have Tanya's nose and inherited her dimples.

He was currently scooting on the floor his little feet kicking behind him. I had no doubt he would be crawling very soon. He was growing up so fast and I couldn't imagine missing any part of his life. How Tanya could do what she was doing would baffle me to the end of my days but what is done is done. I wouldn't allow my son to feel anything less than loved, it 's crazt to think that just a couple of months ago I was going to give him up. I was so thankful Bella swooped in when she did.

Christian started sucking his fingers a very clear indication that he was hungry so I went into the kitchen to retrieve some baby food. Bella had purchased a food processor making all his food fresh. Bananas was his favorite followed closely by peaches.

After feeding him and giving him a small bottle to wash it down. We settled back in the living room and Christian continued to play around me on the floor as I read a crime book Carlisle gave me.

Around 8:30 I heard a knock on the door and I answered it discovering it was Alice and Jasper. Everyone else was pulling into the driveway. "What's going on?" It wasn't unusual for any of them to drop by but everyone at the same time normally didn't happen unless we planned it.

Alice shrugged her shoulders "Don't know Bella had us meet her here I figured you would know."

After greeting everyone we all sat in the living room and I gave them the details about my meeting with the attorney and Tanya. Rosalie looked shell shocked that any woman could be so cavalier about her own flesh and blood.

"Well you picked a real winner with that one, buddy." Emmett said "but maybe this is what's for the best. Bella's is obviously a better mother than your ex will ever be. Just because you don't share DNA doesn't negate a bond another person can form with a child." As he spoke he was looking directly at Rosalie who's eyes watered up before she averted her eyes.

No one else seemed to be paying attention to them except Jasper he caught my eye and I just shook my head no. He got the message, leave it be, as curious as I was about that little interaction it was private and they would confide in us when ready.

Before long Bella was walking in the front door with bags of Popeye's chicken in her hands. "I figured since we all got off late tonight everyone would be hungry and I didn't feel like cooking" she explained. We all grabbed plates and began to serve ourselves before sitting around the dining room table.

"I'm sure you guys are wondering what's going on so let's get started. Today Irina showed up at my school."

"What! Bella why didn't you call me!" I was livid. "She got close to you and you didn't let any one know."

"Let her finish Edward, she's obviously okay let's find out what happened." Esme tried calming me down. Esme gave me a stern look that was obviously a warning for me to back off.

Bella's looked surprised that I was angry at her which was stupid. A crazy woman that had emptied a clip into our house and chased me down in a truck not to mention cut her brake lines, made contact with her and she didn't get why I was mad.

"What happened Bella." I muttered through clinched teeth.

Bella took a big swallow "She was standing under a tree on campus, she didn't say anything to me or approach me I just had the distinct feeling it was her. She was watching me really hard and she seemed out of place. We just kinda stared at one another and I snuck my hand in my pocket and text Demetri my location and the police showed up and surrounded her. She was taken into custody and it's all over now."

"Well thank god for that."Esme started "But sweetie why didn't you call someone." Alice just looked at her with wide eyes apologetically her facial expression letting Bella know she agreed with us.

Bella's eyes misted over "I knew Edward had an appointment and all of you were at work. Nothing actually happened and I figured it would be best if I told everyone together and not over the phone. She's in jail it's not like she can hurt anyone now."

"Dammit Bella you don't get to make those decisions." Her bottom lip trembled and I discovered my kryptonite, I never wanted to see her cry. I pulled her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Look baby I know relationships are new to you and I also know you are used to being on your own and not having to answer to anyone. But you gave that up when we became a unit."

I lifted her chin so she could look me in the eyes. "We are one now there are no unilateral decisions made okay. What you know I know and vice versa." I kissed her lips I was still mad but Bella had a lot to learn about being part of a couple so this is a lessoned learned for her.

"And not just Edward Bella" Esme piped in. "We all are in this together honey just let us know next time no matter how inconvenient it may be." Bella nodded her head looking ashamed and apologized. Despite being upset with Bella we all finished dinner feeling a little more relaxed and carefree now that Irina had been caught.

Bella informed Alice about the new job and Alice was giddy with excitement she hated working at Graceland. I was happy that Bella decided to quit her job, I wasn't a chauvinist but I wanted to have more time to spend with her. She was a full time med student and add on a part time job her time would be scarce. The good thing was Bella hardly studied at all, once she read something once it was imprinted in her head like a computer chip. I marveled at her sometimes she was truly amazing. I was slightly envious as well I did well in school but I can't imagine what I would have accomplished with Bella's brain.

I watched her as she gave Alice details of the job and bounced a gurgling Christian on her knee. He was attempting to steal her mashed potatoes which she was keeping just out of reach of his grubby hands. She looked at me and I could see the worry in her eyes. I gave her a small smile letting her know we were okay. I was upset with her but we would talk it out later when we alone. She needed a little guidance and that was okay as long as she learned from her mistakes.

After dinner we went to the living room as everyone was gathering their coats and things to leave Bella turned on the television. The words coming from the news reporter chilled me to the bone.

**Irina Denali is considered armed and extremely dangerous. It is unclear how the suspect ended up at the home of her sister Tanya Volturi. Tanya and her husband Demetri were found shot to death in the couples home Cordova. Demetri Volturi was a detective with the Memphis police department and the son of Congressman Aro Volturi. It is being speculated that the Detective was helping Irina Denali escape custody as he was the lead officer on a case involving her and his familial connections were not disclosed. Irina Denali is described as a strawberry blonde 5'10 with a slim build. If you have any information concerning her whereabouts please call 911 immediately. Remember do not engage the suspect as she is armed and dangerous.**

We stared at the screen in disbelief. Demetri Volturi the lead detective on our case was Tanya's husband? I vaguely recall her saying his name when she visited me at my job, but I didn't connect her husband to the detective. She had used her maiden name at the meeting earlier today which indicates she knew he was on the case and didn't want me to know her last name.

This didn't make sense Tanya was a spoiled brat there was no way she would ever be happy with a cop's salary. However his father was a congressman, Demetri may come from money and chose a blue collar job. Who knows I really didn't care I'm just furious that the lunatic was on the loose again. Is there no end to the clusterfuck that was my life.

"Oh my god." Esme breathed out watching the news cast.

Just then there was a hard banging on the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 17

BPOV

My eyes widened at the pounding on the door and I gripped Christian tighter against me. All of the guys instinctively stood between us and the door.

Then I heard "Bella open up its Walter!" I almost cried in relief as Edward rushed to the door. Walter, Judge, and the double mints came in. All had their guns out of the holster aimed at the ground. Walter gave the double mints and Judge the que to check the house.

Moments later they all returned with Milton, Felix and Marcus in tow, apparently they came in through the back door. All of them were armed as well. Milton looked very angry and Felix was frowning at Edward who had his arms around me and Christian.

"Everyone living room please." Milton ordered gruffly as he leveled me with a hard stare. Great someone else is mad at me, just peachy.

As we all squeezed into my massive living room which all of a sudden seemed too small, Eric came in and began to set up computer equipment.

"Bella would you like to explain to me how you forgot to mention that someone tried to kill you last week, or shot up the house? How about this same someone threatened to kill you and a baby which I presume is the little tyke your holding in your arms?" Milton spoke in a tone that let me know he was three seconds from blowing his top. "Bella you knew to come to me or even Felix why would you keep something like this from us?"

My eyes were blurred with tears because really I didn't have an excuse, but I gave one anyway. "Because I thought the police could handle it and I knew you would do exactly what you did. Storm in here and place me on house arrest. I just….." I trailed off when I saw them look at me in disappointment and anger.

"I'm sorry I sobbed out I didn't think…I just…" I couldn't finish as now I was full out crying.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me "Guy's, chastising her isn't helping.." He started and I cut him off. "No Edward their right I have to learn when something is too much for me to handle alone. I never ask for help and this time it has put lives of people I love in danger." I sniffed as he wiped away my tears.

I could see in his face he was torn. He knew they were right but his instincts wanted him to defend me, even if I was wrong. I loved him for it but right now I didn't need a testosterone filled argument in my living room on top of everything else going on. My house was filled with alpha males at the moment an argument could destroy my house. I kissed his lips and mummered "It's okay I'm okay."

I turned to Milton and Felix and sighed "What's the plan? I know you have one."

Walter laughed "We gonna do what we do best."

"Hunt" Milton finished for him.

"What about tomorrow shouldn't we set up a protection detail or something?" Jasper asked. He seemed a little agitated, he wasn't comfortable with this many people but he was dealing with it. I sent him a small smile of appreciation. I knew how uncomfortable he must be, but his concern for Alice's safety overrode his need to flee.

Judge looked at him with the scariest look I'd ever seen on a man's face and stated matter of factly. "We are catching her tonight."

Jasper didn't look convinced and voiced his opinion. "The police have been looking for her since Thursday with no luck, how exactly are you going to do what they couldn't?"

The double mints laughed and Evan spoke up. "Dude the police are restricted by rules and regulations. They punch a clock we don't. We won't sleep until she's down it's what we do."

"Yeah and first things first." Milton interrupted "Eric how are we coming?"

"Give me just a second." he mumbled. "Yes. We. Are. Operational." He punched a button as he emphasized each word and suddenly six monitors lit up.

"Pull up the nearest intersection cameras near the Volturi's home. She didn't leave in their car so she had to be on foot." Milton instructed. "Also check the phone records and bank statements of her parents, this chick had to have gotten some type of therapy from a shrink or someone who knows her thought patterns and any aliases she would use. I'm pretty sure she's too smart to use her own bank account but check hers and Tanya's as well. She looks so much like her sister she could use her ID."

Eric was typing as fast as Milton was firing out the orders and activity began to flow across the monitors.

"He may take a minute but he will come up with something believe me. In the meantime Double mints you take the roof. I need you to watch the hidden areas the neighbhors back yards, the fences. All the places she would use to sneak in here. Felix, Judge, Walter and I will each take a side of the house. Marcus you are last line of defense, circulate through this house every 15 minutes. The chances are very slim that she will get by us but just in case do not drop your guard." Milton warned him.

Marcus was a former Marine injured in combat. He was still formidable but he had a slight limp and running he would be at a disadvantage, close range however he was still just as deadly as the other men in the room. His limp was deceiving and he had beat the crap out of more than a few guys that had learned that lesson the hard way.

"Once Ben finds the target we move out Felix, Eric, Carl and Marcus will stay here and guard the house, the rest of us will go to flush her out. Carl will stay on the roof watching the perimeter." He finished everyone nodded in agreement Felix looked a little put out that he wasn't going out but I knew he wanted to keep an eye on me so he bit his tongue.

Judge handed out earpieces to every one of the guys and they tested them before heading to their post. Ben had them all on one open frequency and they could talk back and forth without pressing a button, it also came through Eric's speakers so we could hear everything as well.

For the next hour we listened to the debauchery of my own personal army.

"Hey Felix I need you to hook me up you got access to all the pretty women working at that club." Walter started up. "You gotta have some hot hookups and stories to tell from that place."

"Awww Walt you know I don't kiss and tell."

"Since when?" Marcus asked calling his bullshit. They were all speaking lowly whisper like I'm sure no one would hear them outside but the mics had them coming through loud and clear to us.

I laughed with a snort as Marcus grinned at me. Felix knew I was listening and he just didn't want me hear about his seedy exploits.

"So Evan what happened with you and that fine chick from Beale street you meet." Walter once again.

"White chick or the black chick?"

"Who cares did you hit it?"

"Both of them at the same time seems like they liked the chocolate vanilla swirl." Evan Laughed.

"Either you're a lying shit or you the man, I saw those girls and they were hot." Judge spit out.

Carl piped on "Yeah but he's leaving out the part in which they were more into each other than him. He may as well not have been there."

"Well at least I got to watch."

"Well you double mints are really pretty they may have thought you were another girl Evan." Walter was cracking himself up.

I could hear a deep baritone chuckling, I'm sure it was Milton. Eric just shook his head at their shenanigans, so did I.

"Whatever Walter that last chick I saw you with look like she had been hit with the ugly stick one too many times." Everyone laughed quietly including Walter who responded with "Hey ugly girls need love too."

"That's way better than the chick he went to see that lived in the projects. The roaches answered the door." Eric got in.

Carl interrupted their banter "Hey I got movement left side of the house Felix to your left. Stay in your position if it's her she gonna be right in your sights." Everyone in the room got quiet as the mood shifted in a nano second.

"Double Mints are you locked and loaded?" Milton whispered out.

"Yes" came the double reply.

Just then a shot rang out. "It's her it's her. She spotted Felix and is on the run he's hot on her ass. Judge and Walt are now in pursuit as well. Milt my bike is in the driveway keys in ignition."

"Do either of you have a shot!"

"No we might hit Felix he's on top of her ass. Damn this bitch can run what is she Kenyan. Felix I'm about to lose sight of you. Walt and Judge are right behind you man."

"Felix don't you fucking lose her!" I heard a motorcycle engine obviously Milton and screeching tires.

"This bitch" pant pant "must be" pant "part greyhound."

"Evan you stay on that roof in case she doubles back." Milton was yelling over the roar of the powerful motorcycle engine. "If she does put a hole in her head. Evan you go in and help keep the house secure with Marcus and Eric."

"Felix we right behind you boy stay on her ass!"

The next few seconds were heavy breathing and panting and the sound of Evans motorcycle. I was about to hyperventilate my boys were chasing a psychopath. I don't care how well trained they were Irina was off her rocker. She killed her own sister for Christ sakes, which means she was capable of anything.

Everyone in the room was quiet as church mice not wanting to miss anything that may happen. Evan came through the door with a vicious looking assault rifle. "Eric you armed?" Eric gave a nod never taking his eyes off the screen. Eric may be the tech "geek" but he was a martial arts master and very skilled with a gun as well. Milton didn't hire dead weight and he considered anyone who couldn't defend themselves dead weight. It was understandable in his business.

Hethen looked at me and said "The kids can be put to bed if you guys like she's not getting in this house."

I realized then that Christian had fallen asleep in my arms he was sucking his little fingers and sleeping soundly while hell had broken loose in the world around him. God I wish I was a baby right now.

"No I want him with me." Just the thought of him being separated from me right now scared the crap out me knowing that Irina was gunning for him as well.

"How about we all go to your room to get some rest it's getting late and the guys have this under control. You're shaking and I'm sure your tired Bella." Edward was speaking to me and steering me towards the stairs at the same time, real subtle this one.

"I can't sleep right now not with my boys.." I started and he placed a finger to my lips "You don't have to sleep but let's put him to bed in our room." He added on quickly when I started to protest "And let the guys do their jobs."

I looked around the room at the others and Emmett didn't look as though he was leaving. Rosalie was leading two sleepy children upstairs. Jasper and Alice were headed towards the stairs as well. Carlisle was giving Esme a kiss goodnight and she headed up alone as well.

I looked at Edward accusingly "You're going to put me to bed and come back when I fall asleep aren't you." I pouted like a petulant child. I was sleepy as hell but how could I sleep with all this pandemonium going on it didn't seem right.

"Bella please." Edward pleaded he sounded tired. I knew he was scared, Irina wasn't just threatening me she was threatening Christian and I realized I wasn't making this any easier on him. I realized my age was showing and I was behaving like a child so I nodded my head and went upstairs with Edward behind me. All the while hoping my boys put an end to this tonight.

FPOV

Thank god I was in good shape this chick hadn't broken her stride yet.

She was just out of my arms reach and she was still going strong. She made a sharp left and darted across the street. I was still right on her dodging a car in the process. I saw her look over her shoulder as she rounded another corner heading into an alley.

I grinned checkmate. The nutcase had run into a dead end.

As I turned the corner she had already turned and had a gun pointed at my chest. She pulled the trigger but I was already ducking for cover behind a large dumpster. I was pulling my gun as Judge and Walter had just run up and flattened themselves against the wall.

Irina had just signed her death warrant. I would have been inclined to take her in but these guys were going to put a bullet in her head surrender or no. She threatened something that we all held dear to our hearts and these guys were not as diplomatic as I was. Milton had just arrived further putting the nail in her coffin.

Judge took a knee and threw a towel in the air and Irina predictably aimed for it. Milton the best shooter of the three moved lightening quick turned the corner, gun drawn and fired. It was too late for Irina to react and he shot her right between the eyes.

**AN: for the guest reviewer who felt as if the story was going nowhere as you so eloquently put it. First off this story isn't centered around the drama but the love story. It's been four days since the car accident if you were keeping up with the time line you would know this. If it's going too slowly for you why did you read 16 chapters? Irina has only been in the story for 5 chapters so your complaint doesn't make sense, real life doesn't move that fast. Here's my advice how about you either read and enjoy or don't read at all. To all my other lovelies thanks for your love and support.**


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 18

BPOV

The weeks following Irina's death were a fiasco. Milton was detained for 72 hours by the MPD while they investigated the shooting. Felix assured me several times that there were eyewitnesses to collaborate the story. His report alone on the incident also carried a lot of weight as he was a cop. This was simply protocol and a few officers flexing muscle as they were scared shitless of Milton and his crew so this was a little way of establishing superiority over the well trained men.

Eric had also discovered that Dimitri and Tanya were trying to steal Irina's inheritance which is why she was with them at their home. Dimitri was the lead officer on the case and demanded to transport Irina. Documents were found at the home that would make Tanya the benefactor over Irina's estate should she die or be found mentally incompetent. Tanya was going to hand her over to the police after she got the necessary signatures from Irina. Apparently Irina did not like her sister's plan and shot them both.

On top of that Tanya and Irina's parents arrived to claim their daughters bodies and came to our house in a rage blaming Edward and I for the death of both their children. I was slap a bitch mad how dare these people.

Carmen Denali was ranting and raving about her "innocent daughters." Edward yelled at her to shut up when she called me a whore. The woman looked shocked at Edward's outburst as he laid into her.

"Your daughter was a psycho that didn't get treatment to save your precious reputation. While I am sorry for your losses, you brought this on yourselves. I had never even met her before all this. She stalked me and tried to kill an innocent woman because she was violent and delusional. Tanya died trying to steal money from her and paid the price for being spoiled and greedy. Your daughter was married to another man and we had no dealings with one another at all. Her death was by the hands of her sister the very sister **YOU **buried your heads in the sand about." I swear I could see steam coming out of Edwards ears. He looked sexy as hell mad.

"If you ever speak to her like that again I will leak all your sordid affairs to the press. I will tell any living soul willing to listen that Tanya was a whore and Irina was a crazed psycho." Somehow the Denali's had managed to keep this out of the press trying to save face. "Get out of my home and don't ever come back here or I will slap a harassment suit against you so fast it will make your head spin."

Eleazar vowed vengeance against Edward as he led his crying wife to their car.

The Denali's didn't even know that they had a grandson upstairs sleeping soundly through their unjustly tirade. Edward had considered allowing the Denali's to know Christian but I was against it for several reasons. These people were obviously very bad parents Tanya was a shitty person all around and although Irina could not help her mental illness her parents did not get her proper care. Her situation could have been totally different with the right therapy and meds.

There was also the fact that The Denali's were filthy rich and a custody battle would be hard fought. Grandparents could take parents to court if the parent was deemed unfit. It was a chance I was not willing to take. Christian was mine subject closed.

The most shocking thing to come out of this was Edward's friendship with Felix and Walter. Walter had decided to "toughen up the pansy ass white boy", his words exactly. The two began training together in the ring. Walter also fought MMA mixed martial arts and he enjoyed tossing Edward around the mat. I was surprised to find out Edward was on his schools wrestling team in High School and College and was a pretty good pupil. Well Walter's words were "He'll do." The two had begun to hang out and an unlikely friendship blossomed.

I actually thought Felix was going to be a problem but he dropped by the house for dinner one evening and quietly observed Edward, Christian and I. He cornered me in the kitchen as I was cleaning afterwards and simply said "You love them." I nodded and he sighed "He better treat you well."

I giggled thinking of the similar conversation I had with Milton a few weeks earlier. "He does, I promise." He nodded his acceptance of the situation and that was that.

After that night he took it upon himself to teach Edward about firearms. After work at least once a week Edward joined Felix at the gun range. Felix wanted me safe at all cost and somehow the two bonded over beer and guns. While Walter was Edward's choice to go to when he needed to lighten up and laugh when he was feeling a little down, Felix was becoming Edward's person. The two had in depth discussions on politics, race, marriage, love you name it they debated about it.

I was happy he was developing friends outside of our little group. I think Edward had closed himself off to people after the whole debacle with his father and how quickly the people in his inner circle turned on him and his mother. The situation made him distrustful of people in general and that was understandable.

Carlisle worked a lot, Emmett was going through something lately, and Jasper was not very sociable. He was trying but it was hard to break years of damage over the course of a few months. I knew he was having therapy sessions with Reverend Webber, who was a licensed psychologist as well.

He had genuine friendships with the three men especially Carlisle but Edward needed what I had in Alice and Esme and he was getting it with my boys. That made me very happy.

Which is why I was currently snuggling in our bed with Christian. His daddy was going on a camping trip with the double mints, Walter, Felix, and Judge. Milton opted out saying he had enough "roughing it" when he was employed by Uncle Sam. Christian and I were going to spend the entire weekend having baby fun. Sesame street live was coming tonight and tomorrow we would be attending the park where a puppet show would be performed. Spring weather had broken and it was promising to be a pretty day.

I watched my little man sleep with his butt in the air and fingers in his mouth as his father rummaged around making sure he had all he needed packed and ready to go. The doorbell rang signaling Felix's arrival and Edward gave me a slow tender kiss before whispering "I love you" and leaving with Felix.

Every time he said it he gave me chills. I remember the first time he finally let it out.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Come to Bella, come on you can do it, come on Christian come to Bella." The little imp was grinning and slobbing everywhere as the cutest baby gurgles came from his mouth. I was trying to coax him into crawling he was now 7 months and was scooting across the floor. I was on my hands and knees in front of him which apparently was funny as hell to Christian.**

**He actually got up on all fours but would bounce back and forth. I think the little monster could crawl but liked seeing me beg. I pulled him into my lap and covered him with kisses and raspberries. He squealed in delight and then we were both being picked up off the floor. Edward. **

**He began kissing my face, lips, and neck "I love you Bella Swan and I will until the day I take my last breath." I gasped at his declaration and looked into his eyes**. **I wanted to jump his bones but a certain baby decided he needed the attention on him and squealed at his father and I. "I love you too little man." Edward kissed the top of his head softly and my ovaries started doing the hula and screaming make babies, make babies now!**

**My face must have given away my thoughts as Edward chuckled "Later baby."**

**And later we did.**

**After having dinner and watching a little television I decided to bathe Christian. He fell asleep immediately after the warm bath and as soon as I exited his room Edward attacked. My shirt was pulled over my head and the he latched onto my breast as I didn't have on a bra. I moaned like a porn star as he teased and suckled my nipple.**

"**So fucking sexy." He was frantically unzipping his pants as I tore at his shirt trying to get it off. He stepped back long enough to discard of his clothing. The man was sex on legs, the muscles were beginning to define themselves from the workouts with Walter and my mouth ran dry. I had to worship his rock hard cock I mean it was all for me the least I could do was show it the proper gratitude. I sank to my knees taking him in my mouth licking around the mushroom head of his tip before taking him all in my mouth. There was nothing slow about this as I moved back and forth on his dick. I deep throated him swallowing around his cock before pulling out scraping my teeth along him lightly. "Fucking hell Bella."**

**Before I knew it I was back up against the wall. I have no idea how my shorts disappeared maybe they disintegrated but I was suddenly as naked as Edward and he lifted me up pining my back with the wall and pushed inside me hard. I wrapped my legs around him clinging to his shoulders. His mouth came back to mine and he began drilling. His movements were erotic as he drove in me bringing me to climax quickly my orgasm shot through me and Edward caught my scream in his mouth. He stilled and followed behind me.**

**It was a good night.**

**END FLASHBACK**

After my love left I snuggled in with Christian and we both slept a few more hours. He and I played around the living room as he was full on crawling and was now a menace to anything breakable. I put him in his playpen around noon and waited for the girls to show up.

Rosalie, Esme, and Alice arrived around 30 minutes later and we began to put our plan in motion. Caleb and Carrie Anne settled in front of the television to watch Shrek.

"Have you guys ever thought about what your dream wedding? What type of dress you want the setting colors. I've been thinking about this more and more with Emmett." Rosalie asked us casually.

"My first wedding was a three ring circus. It was all about what my mother and mother –in –law wanted. I never want that much hoopla if I ever do it again. I think so many people lose sight of what's really important trying to come up with a spectacular event. I want a simple but elegant dress and small and intimate ceremony." Esme said looking wistfully off into space.

Alice grinned before composing herself "I want a romantic setting myself something a building with more bricking than marble. I want the place to be flooded with candles instead flowers with the lights dimmed creating a serene atmosphere. Preferably the wedding would be twilight or later." I looked at Rosalie and winked, Alice saw me and smiled. "How about you Bella? What do you want."

"A destination wedding in Hawaii or renting a small yatch and getting married on it." I answered lying through my teeth, honestly I never thought about weddings as I never had a boyfriend before now. I just saw this in the wedding magazine I was flipping through earlier.

"What about colors?" I said keeping the charade going we needed to get as much info as possible if we were going to pull this off. We spent an hour or so looking at dresses and cakes that were in bridal magazines that Rosalie brung with her. Everyone picked out dream dresses and discussed what we would like for honeymoons and the like before Rosalie and I prepared to take the kids to Sesame street live.

Once we got the kids buckled in I turned to her and asked, "Can you make that dress?"

She laughed "Of course, two weeks and it will be done. I already have her measurements from the other clothes I've made her. We can pick up the material on the way to the stadium."

I grinned as I sent out a text. "Good I think I know just the place for the ceremony."

Operation wedding was underway.

.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

BPOV

"So Bella do you think that Esme suspected anything?" Alice was brimming with excitement. It was Sunday evening and she and were making preparations. Christian was tuckered out after a full afternoon at the park and was sleeping soundly in his room. He and the twins had enjoyed the puppet show and fair immensely.

Rosalie had taken the kids home stating they were sleepy as well. Esme and Carlisle were spending the evening out as they had tickets to a play.

Jasper and Emmett were working on the house. The bathroom was complete and they were now installing the kitchen counters. I suspect they would finish everything in two weeks time. It already looked amazing.

"Oh no I'm sure she thought we were just goofing off as usual." I said taking a sip of wine. "I've secured a venue at a cheap cost and they will provide the food. Angela will be making the cake." Angela worked in a bakery and cakes were her specialty. "She is doing the cake for free we just need to purchase the ingredients and the cake stand.

"Oh where is the venue?" she inquired

"It's a restaurant in midtown called Blessed the food is to die for. It's relatively new and the owner hasn't had much business. He was happy to rent the building for the day. It's a beautiful spot and it has two dining rooms we can remove the tables in one room and place the chairs pew style for the ceremony and have the reception in the other room which has a small dance floor and a stage. He only charged 1500.00 plus the food, which I will be covering. I picked three dishes on his menu that only cost 20.00 per person. A chicken and shrimp pasta, steak with a choice of two sides, and tilapia with two sides. Each meal will come with a small appetizer and side salad. It's a great deal the owner needs the exposure and the business. He agreed we could buy wine and champagne to serve free but all mixed drinks would be sold by the restaurant. There is only one condition we have to have the wedding on Sunday as that's his slowest day and he doesn't want to disrupt the established clientele he has. At the price he gave us I agreed."

"What about invitations?"she fired off, I giggled Alice was like a drill sergeant.

"Edward is printing them at his office, his secretary Lauren is a wiz at this type of stuff. We just needed to buy the blank invites and I found some rather pretty ones at the stationary store for cheap. Once he brings them home I will either hand deliver them or drop in the mail when I get out of class tomorrow." We went through the checklist of things needed to be done and were satisfied that we could pull this wedding off in three weeks.

"Sooo how did things go with Rosalie this weekend?" I knew Alice was worried that newfound peace would be shot to hell by an altercation between me and the real life Barbie.

"Surprisingly well actually. And let's remember we had our children with us Rosalie may be a lot of things but a bad mother isn't one of them. She wouldn't have created a scene in front of her kids."

Alice smirked at me "OUR kids huh" acknowledging my slip of the tongue and I blushed to my roots.

I ignored her and continued on. "We didn't talk much but we were cordial. She asked me questions about my parents and school. I did the same, you know small talk. I know you guys are hoping for more but it's a process and I'm not sure if Rosalie and I will ever be the best of friends but we can at least get along. We have loved ones in common and it's just easier if the tension can be alleviated. We are actually a lot better and things should only improve as we get to know one another."

"I know but sometimes I just want to shake her, ughhhh. I mean you literally saved all of us and she treated you like crap" Alice vented. "You have to be the kindest person I have ever met and I get that something awful happened to her but that is by no means your fault."

"I know but you guys have got to stop trying to force the issue and let things happen naturally." I gave her a very pointed look.

She had the audacity to look scandalized. "What!"

I laughed "Girl please you and Esme have been coming up with little excuses for Rosalie and I to do things together for weeks now. I knew exactly what you were up to the first time."

Alice rolled her eyes "Okay okay guilty as charged I just want you two to get along that's all. Rosalie has lost a lot but honestly if I ever have to choose it will be you and I don't want to do that to her."

My eyes watered I loved this crazy girl "Oh Alice I would never ever make anyone choose between us. I'm not that selfish okay."

Alice just sighed "That's your problem Bella just because you wouldn't doesn't mean someone else wouldn't. You have a very rational way of thinking when it comes to right and wrong, but people aren't always rational or fair when emotions are involved." She paused as she took a sip of wine "I hope you never lose your heart Bella. We have all had shitty things happen to us but Rosalie has allowed it to consume her and dictate who she is. In a way Jasper has too but at least he is trying to get help Rosalie is just drifting allowing life to pass her by. Jasper doesn't want the bad to win he's fighting it every day and I know it's for me. I love him all the more for it."

She wiped her eyes and continued "You're my safe harbor, you help keep me sane and make me laugh and have fun and all the things a sister should do. I have a future now and I didn't have that before. Not even before I was tossed out of my mom's home, everything was so bleak, you know. You changed my outlook Bella, Jaspers too, he can see that there are good people in the world and he is worthy of something better than the sad life we were living." Now we were both full on crying.

"Damn Alice now I'm crying and shit, how did the conversation get so heavy." She laughed at my attempt to lighten things up.

"It's this damn wine." She took a big gulp "But I'm not giving this up, sorry."

"Enough of the crybaby let's watch a movie." I need some John Hughes tonight I think.

We polished off a bottle of wine while we watched Pretty in Pink. Just as the credits began rolling I knew it was time to get ready for Edward's return. I had some plans for us I was happy Christian was worn out he would sleep until morning. Alice had picked me up some body and bath oils from Victoria secrets and I ran me a bath adding the oils. I took a bath quickly and oiled up before slipping on a red silk robe.

My body was shining from the body oils and I was freshly waxed. My hair was loose and fell in waves down my back. Edward loved it like this. I was feeling relaxed after drinking the wine and now I just had to execute my plans.

Alice was lighting candles in the bedroom and sprinkling rose petals everywhere. I had the Ipod docked and soft sexy music was playing. I heard Edward coming in the front door.

My heart skipped a beat, I had missed him so much. Two days he was gone and it felt like eternity. I was nervous about my plans but it was too late to back out now.

Alice snickered at my reaction "Well that's my cue to leave."

I stuck my tongue out at her as she gathered her things. "Have fun." She called on her way out and I rolled my eyes.

I placed the wrist restraints and blindfold on the bed with the vibrator and slipped the robe from my shoulders . I assumed the submissive pose on the floor and bowed my head.

Edward was not a dominant but he had a fantasy of having a submissive. I heard him gasp when he entered the room. "Bella."

Let the games begin.

**AN I know this is short but I couldn't help but tease you guys as I will be on vacation for the next week lol. Let your imaginations run wild because the lemon will be scorching with the next post.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 20

EPOV

The sight before me almost brung me to my knees. My baby girl was stark naked on her knees with her head bowed. I knew exactly what she was doing.

Bella and I had a conversation about fantasies and mine were

Two women CHECK.

Public Sex act CHECK.

Sex in a library with a sexy librarian.

Dominant/submissive role play.

The last two on my list I had not fulfilled mainly because of the clusterfuck that my life became.

But Bella was giving me something she knew I wanted and my heart just about burst at the love I had for my girl. I stared at her beautiful body in appreciation and got myself together before I spoke.

"Hello Bella I see you are ready for me." Bella didn't respond and it took me a moment to realize I didn't give her permission. "Good girl" I praised her "you may speak now."

"Yes, sir. I am ready only for you." Bella spoke softly never raising her eyes.

I smiled even in role play she was letting me know that she was mine. "I need to shower now. I want you to rise and come clean me." Bella rubbing me in a shower I would never let that chance pass.

Bella rose from her position on the floor and followed me to the bathroom. As I stripped she started the shower and set the temperature. She also pulled out my personal body wash and set everything up and waited for me to get in first.

The hot water felt good on my skin after being in the woods for two days with no shower. My muscles relaxed under the spray of the showerhead. My hands were braced against the wall as the water cascaded over me. Bella entered the shower and moved behind me. I turned my head to the side to look at her as she began to rub me down with a soapy sponge. She slowly moved the sponge across my chest and upper body before turning me around to clean my back. Her movements were soft and sensual as she wiped away dirt and grime from my body.

She turned me back around and dropped to her knees and my dick was instantly at attention. She soaped the sponge again and began to move it up and down my cock getting it nice and soapy and damn near bringing me to climax. She continued the movement allowing her thumb to rub across the slit at the top before stroking it some more. The texture of the sponge and the soap was a strange combo gliding up and down my cock and my head fell back as I enjoyed the feel of Bella basically jacking me off.

She then moved up and down my legs getting my lower half nice and soapy before I turned and allowed the water to rinse me off. I needed to get Bella to the bed and fast. "You may go into the room and dry off while I finish here. Wait for me on the bed." I pecked her lips and she silently exited the shower wrapped herself in a towel and went into the bedroom. I washed my hair and cleaned myself more thoroughly before turning off the water and drying off.

I entered our bedroom and Bella was laying in the middle of the bed freshly oiled. My towel was wrapped around my hips and Bella eyes raked over my body and they filled with lust. I chuckled because she was out of character but ehh we were just playing. "Get on your knees Isabella" I commanded. I moved closer to her as she scrambled to position.

"Such a pretty girl" I murmured to her as I cupped her breast. I gently rubbed her nipples and she moaned at the contact. "Are you ready to please me love?" I couldn't bring myself to call her pet or something of that nature we were simply role playing and I didn't want to demean her. I picked up the vibrator.

"Yes, sir." She said breathily.

"Turn around, lay back and spread your legs. You are under no circumstances to touch me am I understood." I demanded.

"Yes, sir I understand." She replies and lays back spread eagle. Her head was at the very edge of the bed exactly where I wanted it. I almost wept at the sight of Bella's perfect body laid out for me to feast on. "Rub your clit Isabella and rub your breast with your free hand." She moved her hand to her clit and begin to slowly move it in circles. I dropped the towel from my waist and stroked my already hard cock.

"You are so perfect do you know that? You get me hard at just the thought of your mouth wrapped around me." I positioned myself at her head and rubbed my cock across her lips. She moaned at the contact. "Move your hand from you clit Bella." I turned on the vibrator turning it to the next to the highest setting. I leaned forward and placed it on her clit and she arched up at the powerful vibrations touching her already aroused nub.

"Open your mouth Bella." She did as commanded and I slid my cock in. At this angle a woman can actually take more and I easily slid down her throat. I began to stroke back and forth as I worked the vibrator on her clit. "Take me deep." I commanded as I pushed my hips forward fucking her mouth with raw abandon. I was still working the vibrator on her and she was now gripping the bed as her legs were beginning to shake.

I increased my pace knowing she was about to cum. She stiffened and moaned around me but I didn't let up with my little toy. I pulled out of her mouth with a pop not wanting to cum like this. The vibrator remained on her sensitive flesh and I turned it to the highest vibrations and Bella cried out.

She begin to squirm and reach for my hand.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Isabella."

She screamed out "Edward please…. to much."

"Oh no little one I will decide that." I declared and moved the vibrator in circles on her clit. She moaned and arched even more, her breathing was heavy and she begin to shake again. I chuckled at my torture "cum for me again." And cum she did, she gripped the sheets and screamed as her body convulsed in waves of pleasure.

I climbed in the bed and licked her body around her pussy. She was limp in my arms and I took her nub in my mouth. Bella's hands shot to my head as I placed legs over my shoulders, our rules quickly forgotten in our lust. "It's my turn to taste now sweetheart." I placed open mouth kisses on her and suckled her softly knowing she was sensitive. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy as I feasted on her flesh.

I made love to her with my tongue for several minutes before I entered two fingers into her wet center. I stroked her g-spot before she tightened around my fingers and my little vixen came again. "Fuck Edward Please." Bella wasn't coherent and I doubt she knew what she was begging for so I decided to just assume it was dick and happily obliged.

Pulling her down to me I flipped her over and slid into her core from behind. I grabbed a fist full of her long hair and forced her head back as I slammed into her with forceful thrusts. I was relentless as I drove into her. She was fisting the bed sheets as I moved in and out of her sweet pussy. " Damn Bella I love you so much..aaahh." Her soft cries and gasp edging me on.

Bella didn't talk much during sex something I was slowly pulling out of her but her body was as responsive as anyone I had ever been with. It was like she was made especially for me and I would cherish her til my last breath.

"This is my pussy no one will ever feel how good you are but me." Bella moaned loudly as her body clenched around me and I knew she was about to go over once again. I pushed my thumb into her ass and she came with a loud scream. Her walls clenched around me tightly bringing me to my own orgasm.

We both collapsed on the bed and attempted to catch our breath.

Bella begin to giggle and said "It's official we suck at BDSM."

I laughed at her silliness and pulled this wonderful creature God had blessed me with in my arms and we fell into a blissful sleep.

I woke the next morning to an empty bed. After releaving myself I went in search of Bella finding her in Christian's room rocking him. She was singing to him as she rocked him in her mother's rocking chair. I stood and watched them from the doorway for several minutes before I went downstairs and started coffee. It was really early but I was awake now so we may as well start the day.

I pulled out eggs, bacon, and toast starting breakfast for Bella and I.

She came downstairs moments later yawning and greeted me with a kiss before making herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table as I placed a plate in front of her.

"So my little submissive" I started with a grin "what do you have up for today."

Bella blushed and smiled shyly. "I have an exam today and then I need to send out late notices to a few tenants that haven't paid rent this month."

I frowned at that Bella had several properties and a few of the tenants paid sporadically. I hated when she went by the properties to deliver notices and wished she would just mail them in. None of the houses were in bad locations but a few of her tenants were rough around the edges.

As if she was reading my mind she said "Don't worry I am mailing the notices in." She smirked when I visibly relaxed and rolled her eyes. "You worry too much baby. I've been doing this for a long time, but I will take your fears into consideration so you can have peace of mind okay."

She looked at me for a moment "Can I ask you something?" she was biting her lip.

"Yeah anything."I replied.

"Does the BDSM lifestyle appeal to you is that something you want?"

"Why would you ask me that?" I was shocked at her question.

"Well when I was doing the research you display Dom personality traits. I'm curious about if you ever thought about that as a lifestyle." She stated.

"Bella that was a simple fantasy nothing more. I have no desire to make decisions for everything you do. Doms decide what the submissive eats, wears, drives it's endless. Some feel like it's a relationship of trust or what not but I just like the sex. The lifestyle holds no appeal to me because I never want you to feel beneath me. How any woman can feel powerful and she has to call a man her master is beyond me but to each his own. The not speaking unless you have permission or walking behind me those are demeaning behaviors in my opinion, not everyone would agree but it's my opinion. Even some of the sex is a bit over the top in a true BDSM relationship. Most D/s are not couples and the sex can get brutal. Vibrators and plugs ok but clamps, floggers, canes, whips and chains are definitely not what I'm looking for. Besides rough sex is not something I want to do every time. I enjoy making love to you everyway. Slow, sensual, rough, fast. It's always good because we love each other" I paused and thought about what she said before.

"I am a man Bella, we protect and take care of our women. I have a strong personality yes, but the thought of spanking you for discipline turns my stomach. And let's be honest here there isn't a submissive bone in your stubborn body. You are much too independent and opinionated for that lifestyle. A true Dom would not be attracted to you at all unless they thought they could break you. You don't have a submissive nature." I pulled her into my lap "I like our dynamic we are perfect the way we are and let's face it we couldn't even stay in character last night we would be the worst D/s couple ever." She laughed at that one.

She grin "The sex was hot."

I grinned right back at her and nodded "We will definitely be revisiting that fantasy we didn't even use all the toys." I wagged my eyebrows at her.

She moaned "The vibrator did me in I almost passed out from having too many orgasms."

"Well it's not like you haven't before." I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes "Well the next play session it's my turn with the fantasy." She winked at me before heading upstairs to get ready for her day leaving me to wonder what the little minx had up her sleeve.

I put the dishes in the sink and headed upstairs to get ready for work.

**A/N Well the vacation was short and sweet. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Oh and to my BDSM lovers this is just a fic don't get your panties in a twist I'm not dissing the BDSM fics. This was the opinion of a man so I could have a realistic response to her question and this is what he said almost verbatim. Truth is FF is glamorizing a lifestyle that is not as romantic as we portray it in the fandom. I know I looked at some sites that made my flesh crawl. But anyhoo I hope you enjoyed til tomorrow ladies.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I was nervous, really really nervous. Would she appreciate all of this or would she be insulted that we took it upon ourselves to plan her wedding. Just then Alice walked into the dining room with Esme and I looked at Rosalie, It was too late to back out now.

Carlisle greeted Esme with a kiss and helped her into her seat. Alice was grinning ear to ear in anticipation. The guys came in next. Emmett had the twins in tow and Edward was carrying a squirming Christian as they headed for the table. The only one missing was Jasper.

Alice sat in the empty seat on my right "Do you think she knows?" She whispered looking at the happy couple on the end.

"Oh Alice she is completely clueless." I grinned and Rosalie snickered.

Edward handed me Christian who settled down immediately much to Edward's annoyance. I kissed his little head as he leaned back into me.

We had a nice brunch together the conversation was light and easy. Laughter filled the room as little Christian attempted to feed me some of his food from his hand and I told him "Daddy really wants it not me." Caleb and Carrie Ann talked about school and all the new friends they made in Pre-k.

Everyone ate and conversed and Alice begin to grow agitated waiting for Jasper to arrive. "Where is he Bella I don't want him to miss this. Oh my God what if something happened what if he was in an accident or something bad."

Jasper entered the room at this precise moment. His hair was no longer long and shaggy, it was cut shorter and his natural curls were displayed. He had on a dark suit that fit his broad shoulders and lean frame beautifully, he looked amazing. Everyone in the room quieted down as he walked over to Alice and took her hand.

"Jasper where have you been…where is your hair… why are you in a suit.." Alice didn't seem to know what question she wanted answered first and Jasper silenced her with a kiss.

"Alice when I found you I was at a point in my life in which I had given up. I had nothing to live for. No dreams no aspirations just a bleak outlook and an empty future. In one night you changed all of that you stormed into my life like a wrecking ball. With you life is never boring that's for sure. And I have a goal now to keep you safe and happy. You are my reason to get up and face the harsh world we live in. You give me strength just by being the exceptional person you are." He paused for a minute to wipe Alice's face. He then dropped to one knee in front of a bewildered Alice.

"You are my safe harbor in a storm, my light in the darkness, and my best friend. Now I want you to be my wife. Today before our family and friends I want you to become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock will you do me the honor." Jasper pulled out a small ring box and opened it. Alice gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Yes yes yes!" she squealed. "But isn't today for Esme….." she trailed off realizing she had been played.

"All of that planning was for me all this time you were getting MY ideas not Esme's." Rosalie and I simply grinned at the happy bride to be releaved that she was not upset. She shook her head as she full out laughed "You sneaky bitches." She then launched herself in my arms "Thank you, for everything Bella." And then hugged Rosalie as well.

She pulled herself back "How did you do this without me catching on? I mean I actually saw Esme trying on her dress."

"Well the dress part was easy Rosalie just made them both. Esme and Carlisle are going for a summer wedding and her dress was needed regardless. The bridesmaid dress will fit as you and Es are just about the same size you are just shorter and Rosalie has already fixed the hem. The other things I did to your specifications not Esme's." I stated smugly.

"That's why you always did everything while I was at school or work." She laughed "Well played Swan well played."

"Ok you and Jasper must run downtown and get your license it wont take long, then Ive hired a beautician that will do your hair and makeup at the house. Hurry we have a wedding in a few hours." I was so happy everything worked out.

The restaurant looked fantastic when we arrived. Candles were everywhere and the lights dimmed giving the restaurant the sensual setting Alice wanted. White daffodils and large crystals were scattered all across the floor and the arch was dripping with them. Chairs were placed pew style in the room in which the ceremony would be performed and the chairs were covered with white silk. I made a mental note to tip the owner a few hundred more dollars as he went above and beyond and I was extremely grateful.

Rosalie, Esme and I were already dressed and Alice was getting her last minute touches done in the back. I went into the room in which Alice was getting ready and blown away. She looked gorgeous, her dress was a strapless lace mermaid and it fit her petite figure wonderfully. Rosalie was a genius with a needle. For her hair she adorned a simple crystal flower that matched her beautiful Crystal Bouquet. Alice was dumping tradition and creating her own memorable wedding.

"Oh Alice you look amazing." I felt my eyes well up and fanned my face.

" Dammit Bella don't you dare." Alice protested.

Just then there was a knock on the door and it opened. I was expecting Rosalie or Esme instead it was a woman I had never seen before. She was small statured and had dirty blond hair. She was dressed in a fashionable outfit that was more suited for someone half her age. She was beautiful no doubt but she had a hardened look about her. I looked at Alice and was shocked to find the cold look that was placed on my friends normally smiling face.

"What are you doing here?" Alice bit out.

"Well Alice is that any way to greet your Mother. After all I had to find out you were getting married from a virtual stranger one would think you didn't want to see me" she replied airily.

"I don't want to see you, you threw me out in the streets with no money or clothes after your sleazy boyfriend tried to sleep with me. You have no idea what I've been through since then." At this point Alice was almost yelling. "How can any mother do that to her own child, but then you were never much of a mother were you."

"Oh Alice you were always such a drama queen obviously your alright, I just gave you the push you needed to grow up." I was appalled this woman put a young girl out on the streets and had no idea what happened to her at all. Memphis for all of it's history and roots could be a very dangerous place. She didn't seem to be remorseful about it and it made me wonder why she was even here.

Apparently Alice and I share a brain because she asked "Jane why are you here?"

"I don't need any.." Alice cut her off "Cut the shit Jane . ."

Jane huffed and rolled her eyes "Alec wiped out my bank account and I haven't any money left. Turns out his name wasn't Alec he was a thief and con artist."

"Are you fucking kidding me. You mean to tell me you came here on my wedding day to beg for money?" Alice sounded stupefied. "Well jokes on you I live check to check right now all of our money goes towards repair for our home and even if I had it I wouldn't give it to you."

"You do have it your grandfather left you a trust fund and I can't access it. The old bastard made sure of that. I've been looking for you since your 21st birthday." She admitted without an ounce of shame.

"Grandpa Peyton left me money?" Alice seemed confused for some reason?

Jane huffed exasperated "No silly girl your fathers father bastard left you$400.000 to be collected at 21 and 1.6 million to be collected at 25. He made sure I couldn't get a dime and I made sure him and that sniveling son of his never got their hands on you."

Alice gasped "You told me you didn't know who my father was that you got drunk and had a one night stand and I was the result. You have lied to me my entire life! Who is my father?"

"Give me the money and I will tell you everything you want to know." Jane replied. I looked over at Alice who looked as though she was about to fall apart. Oh hell no not on my watch.

This wicked bitch she showed up here today wanting money from her daughter not even caring that today was her wedding day and then just dropped a bomb on her of this magnitude. I had had enough and I laughed out loud. "You really are stupid aren't you? Alice isn't giving your skank ass a dime. We can find all this information on our own. Milton and Walter find people for a living. Alice it won't be hard to find who has your trust and if you have any remaining family." I turned back to Jane "And you get out of here before I have you thrown out."

"Who do you think you are!" She screeched indignantly "This is my daughter and I will stay as long as I please."

I opened the door and yelled "Milton I need you!" He was there in a flash he took one look at Alice's distraught face and knew we had a problem. "This woman is upsetting Alice and we want her off the premises." I looked at Alice for confirmation and she nodded her head yes before looking at the woman that gave birth to her.

"I never want to see you again. Not unless you change and I don't see that happening, ever. You never wanted me and kept me away from family that may have possibly treated me better than you. You threw me into the streets and never thought twice about it until you realized you couldn't take my money without me. Goodbye Jane." I wanted to hug my friend but I sensed she needed a moment to process all that was revealed.

Alice looked at me asking the silent question, did I notify Jane and I shook my head and held up my hands "Not me." I denied any involvement in this.

Esme stepped in "It was me she called looking for you about a week ago and she sounded so sincere that I gave her the information she asked. I am so sorry, I thought you might regret not having her here for your wedding. I'm sorry."

Alice gave her a small smile "It's not your fault she's a manipulative bitch. It's what she does. She has never loved me and I came to terms about that a long time ago." And in true Alice fashion she squealed "I have money!" Making us all laugh.

We hugged and got ourselves together and I gave Alice a shot of patron to loosen her up after that run in with her monster mom.

The few guest that were invited had arrived and Angela alerted us that is was time to begin. On cue I walked down the aisle to the instrumental of Christina Aguilera's Bound to You. I carried a candle incased in a crystal candle holder instead of a bouquet. I caught Edward's eye as I made my way down the aisle and smiled at him. Rosalie and Esme were next followed by Caleb. Next down was Carrie Ann whose beautiful cherub face located her father and took off in a sprint towards him flower girl duties forgotten. It was adorable.

Alice then came into sight and Jasper's mouth dropped at the sight of his beautiful bride. All traces of the earlier confrontation were gone and her face sported a beautiful smile. She walked the aisle alone despite Carlisle offering. She politely declined jokingly stating she wanted all eyes on her.

As she reached Jasper and handed me her bouquet the pastor asked "Who giveth away this bride" the entire wedding party answered "We do."

The wedding then moved to the reception area. Dinner was served and it was delicious. My nervousness set in as I stood to make my speech to the couple.

"Alice in the short span of time that I have known you, you have become my best friend. You are a wonderful person and you and Jasper belong together. The two of you have been through so much and you deserve this happiness that God is bestowing on you. Jasper what can I say except keep doing what your doing you love her with a passion only rivaled by fabled fairytales and romances and what more can a girl ask for. Have a wonderful happy life filled with love and adventure, and get me some nieces and nephews to spoil while your being all happy." Alice blushed and Jasper paled at this. "To the Bride and Groom."

The vows and rings were exchanged and the ceremony was touching and beautiful. Pictures were taken and the toast were given. Now it was time to party. Champagne and wine flowed, the bride was twirled around the dance floor. Walter caught the garter and danced around with it in his teeth, the double mints got shit faced drunk. Carlisle and Esme got it on in the broom closet. It was a great evening.

Jasper and Alice looked happy and in love and were soon headed to the airport as we surprised them with a 5 day cruise to the Caribbean.

As we stood outside waving goodbye to the couple Edward murmured in my ear "As good as you look in that dress I can't wait to get you out of it." Christian was snuggled in my arms sleeping soundly worn out from the days festivities and I knew I was in for a deliciously long night.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Twilight

Chapter 22

EPOV

"Fuck Bella your pussy is so good." I panted as the little vixen was riding me like I was Seabiscuit. Her head was thrown back in pleasure and she was moaning as she rose up and down on my cock at a deliciously slow pace. Her left hand was massaging her breast and her right was rubbing her clit.

The sight of Bella, hair wild touching herself like this almost threw me over the edge.

She looks down at me with lust filled eyes and leans forward placing her tiny hands on my chest. "Baby fuck me." She purrs seductively.

With a growl I flip her onto her back and grab hold of her ankles raising her legs in the air and I plow into her sweet center.

"Oh my god." She moans out as she arches up. Bella is the hottest thing I've ever seen when she's in the throes of passion. "Oh Edward…so good" I raise her butt up off the bed so I can go deeper and I'm rewarded with a scream for my efforts. I feel her clinching around me and I lay forward placing her legs over my shoulders and take her mouth in a deep passionate kiss as I rock into her hard and deep. Bella stills and trembles as she comes beneath me. I don't stop my pace as I stroke her, the sound of our skin slapping together fills the room. Bella's mouth is slightly open with no sound coming out. My thrust are long and rough my cock rubbing against her sensitive clit. Bella pussy was gripping me so wet and tight I was like a wild animal moving inside her, I couldn't get enough .

"Ahh Edward I'm gonna cum again…. Ahhhhh" My baby comes around me once again which triggered my own orgasm I feel my balls begin to tighten and I spill into her, I gasp at the intensity of the feeling.

We lay there catching our breaths for a moment before Bella snickers "You're going to make my heart burst one of these days."

I chuckle and kiss her smiling lips and pull her closer to my chest knowing we only have a few moments before Christian wakes up and I had to leave for work. I am so thankful for the second chance I got at life. Bella was everything I could ask for in a partner and then some. It had been several week since the wedding and things between Bella and I were perfect.

"What do you have planned for the day?" I asked. School was out for summer and she now kept Christian at home with her so they could bond more. As if they needed more of that. Christian seemed to be more attached to Bella than he was to me.

"Well Esme and I are going to the church to help with the food drive around ten and after that I plan taking Christian to see the puppet show at the library." She paused for a moment "Do you want to have lunch with us today? The puppet show doesn't start until 3 so that gives me about and hour and a half to kill and the library is right by your job."

I kiss her nose "I'd love that, I miss the two of you while I'm at work. Just text me when you are on your way." At that moment my son decided to make himself known as we heard him crying in the baby monitor. Bella moved to go get him knowing I had to shower and get dressed I got up as well.

After I showered and dressed I joined Bella downstairs. She had cooked me an omelet and toast and I sat down to eat as she feed Christian. He squealed at the sight of me and I leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Hey there little man." He spit out baby jibberish as if he was responding making Bella laugh.

"Have you spoken with Alice?" Milton had tracked down Alice's family and discovered that her father was very much alive but sick, he had Acute Liver Failure. He needed a liver transplant and Alice agreed to the procedure. Jasper was against it at first but Alice refused to let her Father die before she got the answers she desperately needed. Her grandfather had unfortunately already passed away.

After seeking her father out she discovered that her mother tried to trap him into a marriage by getting pregnant. Jane was truthful that it was a one night stand but Alice's father, Alec, was drugged by Jane and the two had sex. He didn't press charges afterwards as he was embarrassed by being set up and several weeks later was confronted by Jane demanding marriage. After realizing her wouldn't marry her she requested a large sum of money and she would hand the baby over, a baby she didn't want. Alice's grandfather refused knowing his son could win full custody in court. Jane slept around, was unstable, and they had her recorded trying to sell them the baby. Jane angry that she had been outsmarted fled, being the vindictive person that she was, before she gave birth. They looked for Jane for several years before locating her only to discover she did not put Alec on the birth certificate. The statue of limitations to add his name to her birth certificate had passed so by law they could not demand a DNA test unless the custodial parent agreed. They gave Jane the money she asked for wanting to be part of Alice's life and she disappeared with Alice again this time with money to help her stay hidden.

Alice had called Bella in tears as she relayed the story. She always knew her mother was off her rocker but this was crazy even for her.

Alice was currently recovering from the surgery and getting to know her father and his wife at their home in Virginia. She assured a worried Bella that she had every intention of returning home.

"Yes she said her dad is still in the hospital but he seems to be recovering well. They are coming home next week after Alice meets her brother who is coming in from overseas." She answered quietly.

"What's wrong sweetheart." Bella was so easy to read she wore her expressions on her face like a book.

"Is it selfish of me to want her back here? I mean she has found an entire family that she didn't know about and they are ecstatic about having her in their lives and I don't want her to leave us for them. How hypocritical is that? I mean I would give anything for more time with my father and mother and I'm begrudging her hers." She wiped tears from her eyes as she spoke.

Bella was so strong and self assured that I tended to forget how sensitive she was. "Sweetheart you are not selfish and it's natural to feel this way. I wish I could tell you that she will be back but unfortunately I can't. You know Alice loves you and she will regardless if she lives here or she stays there. I'm sure that if she's telling you she is coming home she will keep her word." I hope Alice returned my girl had lost so much in her short life I didn't want her to lose her best friend as well.

After breakfast I kissed Bella good bye and headed to work.

Arriving at work my boss called me into his office and to my surprise offered me a promotion which I immediately accepted. I was now my department head and the position came with a substantial pay raise. Returning to my office I made the decision that would change the rest of my life.

Bella arrived for lunch at 1:15 and we decided to eat in the small park across from the office building as she prepared for us lunch at home. Spreading out the blanket under a tree Bella sat down Christian and I laid out our food. I looked over at my beautiful girl as she played with my son and I knew this was the perfect opportunity.

"I received a promotion today." I began and Bella clapped causing Christian to mimic her. "The first thing I thought about was you, about how you made all this possible for me, about how much I love you, and about how much I want you by my side for the rest of my life." I reached in my pocket and pulled out my mother's engagement ring. Bella's eyes widened. "My mother adored this ring and I kept it after she died to remind me of her. I always have it with me." I look into her watery eyes "I will admit being with you in the beginning was difficult for me. I came from a world where money and status was everything and suddenly I was broke. I didn't know how to measure up to you. You're perfect and kind and baby I was homeless when you met me. You never made me feel like I was anything less than worthy of you. But my ego wouldn't allow me to move to this level until I could provide for you like a man should. I know that's not a modern notion but I am a man and sometimes we have caveman like tendencies."

I moved to one knee and presented her with my mother's ring "Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes yes yes!" She exclaimed and as I slid the ring on her finger it was a perfect fit. I heard applause and realize we had gathered an audience. I laughed as I kissed her on the lips. Christian was squealing and gurgling and so he got a kiss as well from Bella.

"I want to make him mine Edward. Legally I mean I want to adopt him. I want our family to be complete." She looked at me with pleading eyes as if I would consider telling her no.

"Bella of course we can do that. Sweetheart he is already yours, a piece of paper will only solidify in the eyes of the law what me Christian and God already know." I wiped the tears from her lovely face as she hugged Christian to her chest.

In the famous words of Ice Cube "Today was a good day."


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Twilight

Chapter 23

BPOV

The next few weeks flew as I went into wedding planning mode. I knew I wanted to get married as soon as possible since I was due back in school in September. I refused to wait another year to make Edward my husband so that left me with a little over 2 and a half months to plan our nuptials.

The past month had brought about even more changes in their already changed lives.

Esme and Carlisle had a beautiful wedding in our church garden just a few weeks ago. Esme wore a silk halter dress that fit her perfectly. She adorned her hair with a simple red rose and and carried roses in her bouquet. The reception was at the same restaurant that Alice had her ceremony. Afterward the festivities the two took a week long honeymoon in the Virgin Islands.

Alice had returned as promised and she and Jasper purchased a home two blocks from my home with some of her inheritance. It was a beautiful two story house with a massive backyard. Carlise and Esme decided to take the small guest house that Jasper worked so hard on leaving the house to Rosalie, Emmett and the kids.

The guest house had turned out beautifully. Hardwood floors, new appliances, and an open floor plan. Jasper was great with his hands. The bathroom had a large tub much like the one I had in my bathroom. I'm sure mine had a lot to do with Alice picking it, she loved my tub. There was also a separate shower and the bedroom had a large walk in closet.

Although they could now afford a home of their own Carlisle reasoned that he and Esme didn't have kids so a larger house wasn't necessary but guest house gave them much needed privacy. It worked out well for all involved as they split the rent and utilities with Emmett making everything affordable for everyone. Esme had turned the backyard into a serene place to be, on one side she had a flower garden and had plans to add a fish pond in the future. The other side sported a playground that Milton and Judge helped put in for the twins. They also had a grill and patio furniture set out.

Rosalie took my advice and began to sell her clothing on the internet and was making a nice profit. She sold mostly dresses and children's clothing but she sold well enough for her to contribute to the household taking a lot of stress off of Emmett. Emmett was responsible for Rosalie and two children so his money was stretched very thin. I also suspect that this is one of the reasons Carlisle and Esme were staying in the guest home to make sure he didn't drown in bills. With Alice and Jasper moved out that added more bills that they were responsible for. Carlisle job also paid more and Esme was also employed full time. Alice did however pay a large sum towards the utilities that was sure to cover the bill for the next several months. Emmett nor Carlisle would take the money she offered them for moving out at such short notice so the little sneak simply overpaid the bill knowing they couldn't get a refund.

Rosalie however was almost matching Emmett's take home pay in revenue which was amazing. She felt useful and she got to stay at home which is what she preferred as she didn't play well with others. She had recently displayed Alice and Esme's wedding dresses on the site and had several request for her to commission the dresses for other brides.

Rosalie and I were still not exactly friends but we were civil to one another which is why I am surprised to find the blond on my doorstep. I had Christian perched on my hip and I moved to the side to allow her entry.

"Hey Rosalie what's up?" I was curious Rosalie never came by unless it was for a specific reason. We had never hung out together just for the sake of it. All of our time together was revolved around the group and the kids.

She looked nervous as she asked "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure let's head to the living room. Where are the kids?"

"I put them in the church daycare so I could have a little free time to myself and fill my orders. They only stay about five hours I normally pick them up around 2 or 3." She answered.

"Oh I didn't know that. Good for you, I'm happy your site is doing well." I really was happy for her. I placed Christian in the playpen and sat on the couch. "Okay what do you want to discuss."

Rosalie looked at me and sighed. "Bella I know I haven't been very nice to you and none of that is your fault. I owe you an apology for my behavior and attitude which you didn't deserve."

I was surprised "Apology accepted I knew you had experienced something awful in your life that I seemed to remind you of."

She nodded "Yes you're right would you like to hear my story? It's not very pretty" she warned.

I nodded for her to continue "Several years ago I was home with my parents and brothers when someone kicked in our front door. Five people rushed in four boys and a girl, the boys all had guns and rope. I was confused because I recognized them from school. The girl pointed at my brother and identified him as supposedly raping her which was a lie. It was later found out she was having sex for money and she was seen giving a blow job to some white guy and someone told her parents. To save face she lied to her father that she was forced to do it. Bryan was one of only a few white males at the school we went to and the others all belong to gangs as well. Bryan didn't he kept his head down and a low profile. Her older brother was in a gang and he rounded up a few of his members and they…." She stopped for a minute and her eyes filled with tears.

"My little brother was five years old and they shot him because he wouldn't stop crying. They took turns repeatedly raping me and my mother as they tortured my father and brother. And she stood there and watched as they hurled these racist slurs at us and did these awful things because she lied. And BELLA SHE LOOKED JUST LIKE YOU! I know you think it was your race that caused my dislike of you but it wasn't that at all. Bella you look just like the girl that got my entire family murdered. I woke up in a hospital two broken arms, a broken leg, my pelvis crushed, and I was beaten to a pulp. I still have the physical scars as well that's why I don't wear revealing clothing I was scared very badly. I woke up an orphan because some silly girl lied." She was full out crying as she pulled a newspaper clipping out of her bag. It was a photo of a young girl and lord help me she had my face. She was just a tad darker and her hair was shorter falling just below her shoulders but she was obviously biracial as well.

"Every time I see you I see her. In my head I knew it wasn't you she is serving a 25 year sentence for her role in the attack but it was jarring to see you. Those boys were given the death penalty for the cruel nature of the crimes. They are all on death row. They did unspeakable things to my brother's body and the judge was hard on them." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Do you know one of the mothers blamed me for identifying her son. Forget the fact that he helped butcher an entire family he was her baby." She said sarcastically "The girl Megan she cried and screamed when they gave her her sentence and all I could think was crying and screaming won't help you now just like it didn't help my family." She frowned as the memory passed through her head.

"I've been having sessions with Reverend Webber and he has helped me a lot. I know you aren't her Bella but it's hard for me to look at you and not SEE her. Do you understand Bella? I don't hate you at all it's just something I have to work out in my head. It may take time but I will get there. I never really had time to grieve as I ran away from the home they placed me in as soon as I could walk again. It was awful there and I was so angry all the time I probably made it worse than it had to be."

I got up and pulled her into a hug because honestly I didn't know what else to do. She stiffened at the contact and then she wrapped her arms around me. We sat there and cried in each other's arms. We cried for the lives lost to early and unjustly. We cried for the innocence taken from a young girl. We cried for the horror that people could inflict upon one another.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Rosalie. I do understand that it's hard for you to be around me and I don't take it personal I promise. She looks exactly like me and the human mind is a very fragile thing so I totally get it okay." She nodded her head at me and wiped her face and I knew then that we would be okay.

"You know things got better after I got Emmett, but I fear I will always be this. This bitter angry woman that can't let go of the past and move on. Frozen." She said the last part so low I almost didn't hear it.

"Rosalie you overcame a very traumatizing event. You healed yourself enough to allow Emmett in your life and that means with the proper care and guidance you can dispel the remaining demons. It's natural for you to be guarded look at what happened to you. Be proud of yourself that you pulled yourself through it Rosalie."

"Rose." She interrupted me. "Call me Rose everyone else does."

I smiled a giant smile at her which she returned. I had noticed long ago that she preferred Rose but she never asked me to call her anything differently so I never did. This was her way of showing me I meant something to her and it was appreciated.

"So enough of this heavy let's talk about your wedding. I hear you set a date." She was changing the subject abruptly and I understood it was a little much and she needed to back up a little.

"Yeah August 17, it gives us time for a honeymoon before classes Start in September." I responded.

"I envy you Bella you'll get to marry the man of your dreams and have children of your own one day." That statement confused me but before I could dwell on it she continued on "Uhmm would you like me to make your dress?" She asked shyly looking at her hands.

"Actually Rose I'm wearing my mother's dress but I would like for you to help with the alterations if you don't mind." I replied to her she smiled in response.

"Yes I would love to let's see it." We spent the next few hours making the necessary alterations and talking wedding talk before she left to go home and fill a few orders she had.

A few hours went by and I checked on the pot roast I was cooking in the crock pot. It had been cooking all day I would make baked cabbage to go along with it. I couldn't shake Rose's visit today.

Children of your own one day…

My pelvis crushed…

Children of your own one day…..

"Oh my god!" I screamed out just as Edward walked in the kitchen.

**AN: Hey guys see Rosalie isn't a racist bitch she's just misunderstood….**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" I could hear the question in Edwards voice.

"Sweetheart I need to run to Rose and Em's for a minute. Take the cabbage out in 30 minutes so it doesn't over cook. I will be back soon okay." I pecked him on the lips and dashed out the kitchen before he could even formulate a sentence.

A few short minutes later I was at Rose's knocking on the door. She looked surprised to see me as she was just at my home earlier. "Bella hey." I could hear the curiousness in her tone. Normally I just went straight to the guest house to see Esme.

"Just tell me Rosalie did you steal them?" There was no point in beating around the bush I mean how do you ask someone did they kidnap someone's children.

Her mouth opened and closed her face held shock. "No I would never ..I didn't I swear." She was starting to panic and I held my hands up.

"Calm down Rosalie I just want to understand okay. I can't exactly turn a blind eye now that I know. Can you tell me." I was speaking the truth if there was a reasonable story behind this she had my loyalty but if some mother was out there searching for her kids I couldn't ignore that.

"Let's sit down this will take a minute." She led me to the couch and sat indian style on one end I grabbed the other. "How did you figure it out?" She asked me.

"A combination of things you said and my big brain." I shrugged.

Rosalie took a breath and began. "A few years back I met Emmett who was really good at finding odd jobs and keeping us with a place to stay. We found this house in which an old lady died and she had no relatives come and claim the house so we squatted there for over 18 months." I nodded that wasn't uncommon at all I had come across a few squatters in a few of my properties as well. "Emmett ran across a young girl named Bree and we let her stay with us. She was so young Bella 13, pregnant, and living on the streets. Emmett and I were constantly trying to get her to go home to her parents, but she refused. It was a few months before she finally told us that she ran away from home because her stepfather was forcing her to have sex with him when her mom was at work. I think she knew I was on the verge of notifying authorities because she was so young. As horrific as my story is these were complete strangers to me, but this girl was raped by her father. A person who is supposed to protect you from harm not cause it."

Rosalie shook her head sadly and I knew that this story had a not so happy ending. "Bree went into labor one day when I was out trying to get food at a food pantry and Em was at work. She left a note on the door telling which hospital she was in. I don't know how she got there but when we arrived we asked for Bree Tanner and they had no one listed under her name. I described her to a nurse on the maternity ward and to my shock she said that sounds like Rosalie Hale she's in room 515. Em and I just looked at one another thinking that Bree didn't want her name to raise any flags as she was a runaway. When we got to the room the nurse was there and the babies were so perfect. Once she was released we went home and a few weeks later after she was well enough Bree just disappeared. I should have seen it coming as she left all the babies care up to me, it was like she was distancing herself for the inevitable. She left us a note saying I deserved the kids more than she did. She didn't want them because they would just remind her of what she went through and she wasn't sure if she could love them and she knew I would."

She paused just for a moment to get her bearings before she continued. "I discovered later that she also listed Emmett as the father when we received the birth certificates in the mail. Bree set it up that they were legally mine and Emmett's and no one would be the wiser. She was young but she was smart. A few weeks later her body was found under a bridge she had been murdered." A few tears ran down Rosalie's face as she remembered the ill fated young girl that had graced her life for a short amount of time. A young girl that had given her the most precious gift anyone ever could.

"Well then I guess I know what I need to know my mind is made up." I got up and walked to the front door. "Bella please don't take my kids away!" Rose was near hysterics her eyes pleading with me.

"Rose I have no intention of uttering a word to anyone. EVER. The truth of the matter is their mother left them in your care if she trust you who am I to say anything. Besides you are on the birth certificates and hospital records show that you were the one delivering babies that day Rosalie. They are exactly where God intended for them to be. With you, he obviously placed Bree in your path to give you what you wanted and I am not one to defy God." I winked at the disbelieving look on her face. "This is a secret I will take to my grave and unless you decide to tell the twins one day this will never hear anyone's ears. At least not from my mouth."

I laughed at the look on her face before saying "My father told me once that sometimes doing what's right isn't always doing what's legal. I didn't understand that until this very moment." I gave her a hug before taking my leave.

I drove home to my family and declared that I would never address today ever again. Rosalie had suffered enough and taking her children would destroy her besides they were well cared for now that she and Emmett had a stable home and income. If the twins were taken from Rose chances were that they would be separated and placed in foster care traumatizing two kids that had never been separated. Worse case scenario was the father getting custody and that was a tragedy waiting to happen as the man was obviously a pedophile. Rosalie was the best option in my opinion screw what anyone else thought.

Pulling into my driveway I see Alice and Jasper hop out of Jaspers Mustang. I grinned at my friends as I was greeted by a wine bottle toting Alice.

I shook my head at her as I said "Just in time for dinner I made pot roast" hooked my arm in hers and headed inside.

Sitting at the table with the love of my life and my best friend I realized how lucky I was. Jasper and Edward were talking sports, Christian was making a mess in his high chair, and Alice was looking at me curiously before mouthing "I know" and gripping my hand under the table. We had all over come so much and we were coming out on top. I had a family as rag tag as we were I wouldn't trade any of them for all the money in the world, well maybe Walter. I was happy for the first time since my parents died and I owed it all to fate making me walk past that alley.

The next few weeks flew by and Rosalie and I began to grow closer. We would probably never have the relationship that I had with Alice and Esme but we were friends. In truth I understand I have the face of her families murderer that is a big obstacle to overcome for someone who never got a chance to properly grieve. Rosalie didn't even get to attend the funerals as she was still in the hospital when it was held.

Everyone especially Edward noticed the shift in our relationship but no one inquired about it. Everyone was probably relieved that all the underlying tension would no longer be around. We were a large makeshift family and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Before I knew it was my wedding day.

**EPOV**

Bella had put together a beautiful wedding the facility Carahills had lush grounds and a picturesque setting. The place looked like it was spun from a fairytale without being over the top.

The photographer was taking pictures of Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Felix and myself as we prepared for the ceremony. I was impatient and checking my watch every 2 minutes willing the time to hurry by.

Felix grinned at me as I did so I rolled my eyes at my best man "Shut up Felix."

"Hey I haven't said a word" he said laughing. "No but you were thinking it."

He sobered for a minute before saying "Bella is lucky to have you take care of her man."

"Oh he will because if he doesn't he has to deal with me." Milton called from behind us. He was escorting Bella in place of her father and I honestly couldn't see anyone else giving Bella away but him. This is the part in which I tell you if you hurt her they will never find your body." I gulped knowing he was serious as hell. Milton still scared the shit out of me. I nodded my head in response and he patted me on the back.

"Good man. The ceremony is about to start are you ready?" He asked.

Emmett scoffed and Jasper snickered as Felix piped in "Oh he's ready alright I thought for a minute he was gonna go and drag the poor girl down the aisle."

I glared at my groomsmen before taking a breath and heading to the ceremony hall with Felix as the other s left to escort the girls.

As I was standing at the alter in front of about a hundred or so guest, mostly Bella's church members, I spotted a flash of bronze from the back of the room. Was that…?Before I could focus on that Minnie Riperton's Loving You filled the air and my attention was pulled towards the in coming wedding party. Jasper and Angela floated down the aisle followed by Emmett and Rosalie. I'm almost positive Emmett was planning to propose to Rosalie very soon. The next were the Matron of Honor Esme escorted by Carlilse. Alice came out seemingly floating down the aisle her ice blue dress fitting her slim body perfectly she looked great..

Just as the song ended little Caleb ran down the aisle ringing a bell as her carried a broom with a blue ribbon attached yelling "The bride is coming! the bride is coming!" It was adorable and the crowd giggled at his cute cherub face as he ran straight to his father who swooped him up.

Carrie Ann began her little walk concentrating on placing her flowers just right. She was now a pro seeing as this was her third wedding. Needless to say she took her duties very seriously and she grinned widely as she reached the end of the aisle and stood in front of her mother.

Eric Benet and Tami Spend my Life began to play and Milton appeared in the doorway with the love of my life on his arm. She was radiant. Bella looked more beautiful than anything I had ever seen and my eyes filled with tears as she walked towards me. Her dress had a 1900's feel to it. The dress had a sweetheart bodice but was covered in a sheer piece of material that went around the neck chocker style. The bottom had the sound of music type of skirt and when she turned to give Alice her bouquet the back was completely sheer covered in the same material that went around her neck. It was deceptively sexy and she looked stunning.

I had waited my entire life for Bella and she would forever be buried in my heart. Milton placed her hand in mine and we turned towards Reverend Webber and made the pledges that would bind us to one another for the rest of our days.

**AN: Only the epilogue left and we will find out who Edward thought he saw in the audience as well as the honeymoon (LEMONS)and a future shot. Thank you all for reading my little story. I hope it made you laugh and cry and feel good. Until the epilogue ladies.**


End file.
